Une Légende Oubliée
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: UA, GrimmIchi, yaoi Il était une fois un village reculé, un pêcheur qui le maintenait en vie par dépit. Il était une fois une légende devenue mythe qu'on avait oubliée. Il était une fois la rencontre qui pourrait tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

Disclaimer : A Tite Kubo sauf les idées que je défendrai chèrement si besoin

Rating : T pour le moment, M plus tard, YAOI et si ça vous dérange DEGAGEZ AVANT QUE JE VOUS BOUFFE

_Certains savent que les fics sont supprimées les unes après les autres, hé bah je continuerai d'écrire envers et contre tout, na d'abord._

Sinon hé bien... bonne lecture!

* * *

**Une légende oubliée**

CHAPITRE 1

Grimmjow Jaggerjack était un homme sans histoire.

Il vivait depuis maintenant 30 ans dans le même village, Ieron. C'était un village isolé du pays modernisé dans lequel il se trouvait. Un village où les gens pratiquaient encore le troc plutôt que les paiements par monnaie et on se demandait souvent si un jour la mondialisation toucherait enfin cet endroit reculé.

Le village était au bord de l'océan, il ne survivait que grâce aux fruits de la pêche, l'agriculture permettant peu de récoltes sur les pentes escarpées qui bordaient les alentours. La vie était parfois difficile, mais pas impossible. Il fallait juste que la mer soit clémente avec les pêcheurs, les héros du village. C'était eux qui assuraient la survie. Sans eux, le village aurait été déserté depuis de nombreuses années.

Il y avait peu d'hommes encore assez forts et motivés pour assurer cette fonction vitale. La plupart des jeunes gens quittaient le village dès qu'ils étaient en âge, effectuant leur lycée, puis leurs études dans les plus grandes villes et n'y revenant jamais.

Parmi les rares pêcheurs, moins encore pouvaient se vanter d'être doué. Et le seul qui le pouvait n'élevait jamais sa voix pour faire résonner sa vanité. Oui, de tous les 'héros' du village, Grimmjow Jaggerjack était le seul qui aurait pu avoir le droit de se faire remarquer.

L'homme était jeune, un peu moins de la trentaine. Il n'avait jamais eu à apprendre le métier de pêcheur. Né sans mère, sa maison était la cabine du bateau et l'océan était son jardin. A cinq ans il était le fidèle moussaillon de son père, à dix il commençait à conduire les expéditions de pêche. A la mort de son père vers ses quinze ans, il était l'Homme de la mer.

Usé par les vents et par les flots, Grimmjow était d'un naturel silencieux, bourru. Il parlait rarement aux gens, d'aucun disait que la mort de son père en pleine tempête l'avait traumatisé. Le concerné se fichait de ces ragots. Grimmjow ne parlait pas parce que, tout simplement, la mer ne parle pas. Elle chante, elle crie... parfois elle pleure aussi. Les humains piaillent, ils ne méritent pas qu'on leur parle. Enfin, c'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses.

Grimmjow était aussi bel homme. Beaucoup de femmes espéraient un jour être choisies pour épouses, mais toutes avaient été éconduites. Parfois, cela se faisait en douceur. C'était lorsque le chat de Grimmjow était lové contre lui. Le plus souvent, c'était au prix d'une humiliation méritée.

Le pêcheur taciturne avait acquis une réputation presque correcte : celle d'un solitaire endurci pour qui rien ne comptait hormis son chat, Pantera, son bateau, et la mer. Les plus romantiques disaient qu'il lui était fidèle, que la mer serait toujours la seule chanceuse à pouvoir l'appeler sans être ignorée. Il y avait de ça, oui. L'océan qui avait englouti son père possédait aussi son cœur.

« Encore à reluquer notre beau pêcheur ? »

La jeune femme soupira. Elle était très jeune, seulement vingt ans à tout casser. Elle avait des cheveux noirs noués en deux couettes et était collée d'une autre de son âge aux cheveux courts et blonds. Elles traînaient souvent sur les quais à discuter avec les marins, essayant de leur soutirer quelques pièces moyennant certains services. Elles n'étaient pas les seules à le faire, mais elles étaient bien les seules à viser Jaggerjack.

« Allez quoi, il peut pas ne pas éprouver de besoins !

-Laisse tomber, Menoly ! Tu nous saoules à chouiner après lui !

-J't'ai pas sonné, Nnoitra ! »

Nnoitra n'était pas un pêcheur du village. Pour tout dire, on n'avait jamais bien su définir son rôle au sein de Ieron. Un genre de policier peut-être qui maintenait un semblant d'ordre par la terreur. Il était souvent flanqué de son second, un certain Tesla qui brillait pas sa discrète invisibilité.

« Je vais le voir !

-Il revient tout juste de sa pêche, c'est pas une bonne idée, Menoly…

-Allez, Loly ! Il faut essayer ! »

Les deux femmes se concertèrent du regard et quittèrent leur poste d'observation pour rejoindre l'homme aux cheveux électriques. Nnoitra éclata de rire en les voyant partir, leur souhaitant une bonne humiliation. Il savait qu'il était un salaud, mais en ce qui concernait les femmes, Grimmjow n'était pas tellement mieux que lui.

Sur le ponton, Grimmjow amarrait son petit esquif. Il venait de finir de fixer les cordages quand un miaulement lui fit esquisser un sourire. Il attrapa un petit poisson, trop petit pour la revente, et le lança à l'animal sans un mot, mais la femelle n'en avait pas besoin. Pantera et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes : nul besoin de mots lorsque l'on se comprend si bien.

Pantera était un chat plutôt commun. Elle était rousse, tachetée de blanc et de marron, parfois un peu de noir. Quand il était petit, le père de Grimmjow lui avait dit que seule les femelles pouvaient avoir une telle robe et cette dite robe était révélatrice du caractère de chasseur de ces chats. Les 'Ecailles de tortue' comme on disait, étaient des chasseresses dans l'âme et jusqu'à présent, Pantera l'avait prouvé. Elle vivait depuis toujours au port, venant avec son maître sur le navire, lui prédisant la météo durant la toilette, chassant souris et autres nuisibles avec brio.

« Hé Grimmjow, tu voudrais pas t'amuser avec nous ? »

Le pêcheur fronça les sourcils et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, s'asseyant sur le bord du ponton pour réparer un filet de taille modeste. Pantera dévorait son casse-croûte, gagnant plus de regards que les deux jeunes filles.

« Pourquoi tu nous ignores ? On est pas assez jolies pour toi ?

-Allez quoi ! lança Menoly. Si t'as pas d'fric c'est pas grave, t'es trop beau gosse pour qu'on s'en formalise. »

Grimmjow jura intérieurement. Pourquoi ces filles ne pouvaient pas comprendre ? Il avait eu la délicatesse de les ignorer, si elles étaient parties, elles auraient évité l'humiliation publique.

« Répond merde ! T'as pas l'droit d'nous traiter comme ça ! »

L'homme se redressa de toute sa hauteur et alla ranger le filet dans un gros sac de toile qu'il lança sur son épaule sans ménagement, effrayant par ses grands gestes les filles. Elles se mirent sur le ponton pour bloquer le pêcheur.

« Connard ! »

Grimmjow afficha un sourire carnassier qui fit frémir les deux importunes et il cracha purement et simplement aux pieds de la meneuse.

« V'là c'que j'en fais d'ta proposition. Casse-toi avant que j'm'énerve. »

Loly serra les poings, rouge de rage. Elle voulut lever le poing et frapper Grimmjow mais ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et le tordit au point qu'elle perdit son équilibre et qu'elle tomba dans l'eau. Son amie, indignée, voulut s'élever mais elle finit dans le même état.

Plongées dans l'eau, elles se mirent à piailler comme pas deux, agaçant plus encore le pêcheur qui décida d'y remédier. Il prit le filet qu'il voulait réparer auparavant et, concluant qu'il mettrait plus de temps à le rafistoler qu'à en récupérer un neuf, il décida de le lancer sur les deux sirènes affreuses.

« Avec un peu d'chance, un pêcheur bigleux vous ramassera pour vous vendre à la poissonnerie. »

Et il quitta l'endroit suivi de son chat trottinant. Il longea la jetée pour rejoindre sa modeste maison. Le père de Grimmjow avait construit cette cabane sur les conseils des vieux du village. On s'était moqué de lui en disant qu'à la première grande marée tout serait balayé. Mais seuls les ragots le furent.

La cabane en question était montée sur pilotis. En réalité, on ne pouvait dire que cette habitation empiétait sur la mer comme certains ports. C'était plutôt la mer qui annexait ce lopin de terre.

Grimmjow lança son sac sur le parvis et balança distraitement ses chaussures à côté. Il chercha une cigarette dans tout le bazar de sa cabane quatre pièces et se l'alluma avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le bord des pilotis, pieds au-dessus de l'eau. Il tira une ou deux bouffées avant que Pantera ne vienne grogner après l'odeur. Ce chat était horripilant parfois, à l'image de son maître. Elle détestait l'odeur de la cigarette de son maître et généralement, elle se débrouillait pour cacher les paquets.

Grimmjow écrasa le poison miniature sur le sol et soupira. Ce soir... C'était le soir où les poissons se réunissaient en nombre imposant près des récifs. Mais c'était aussi la période où les vents se levaient à l'improviste. Une de ces nuits où son père était mort. Une pêche comme celle-là signifiait au moins trois jours de nourriture pour le village entier.

Le pêcheur n'était pas altruiste pour un sou, mais son éducation l'avait plus ou moins formaté pour penser à pêcher pour le village. Et ce soir... il irait braver la chance pour lui.

Pantera grogna, tout à coup ignorée. Son maître lui lança un sourire amusé et lui tapota la tête.

« Prépare-toi, ce soir est peut-être le dernier.»

Et l'idée de la mort ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Il devait y avoir une religion spéciale pour les marins. Les vrais n'avaient pas l'angoisse de se perdre, de voir le navire couler. Grimmjow n'avait aucune peur et n'était attaché à rien.

«Oi! Bâtard des mers!»

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il remarqua Pantera qui s'en allait, dérangée par la présence du nouvel arrivant. Son maître ni Nnoitra ne s'en offusquèrent.

«Tes deux sirènes foutent le souk au port.

-Les deux thons tu veux dire?

-En même temps on peut s'nourrir sur un thon.»

Grimmjow esquissa un sourire.

« Et puis les vrais sirènes sont forcément mieux.

-Tu crois à ces conneries ?

-C'est l'pêcheur endurci qui m'dit ça ? Tss…

-Ouais, sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes alors, Grand Con?

-Tu vas faire la Grande Pêche cette nuit?

-Ouais.»

Nnoitra frémit discrètement. Il avait eu vent, comme tous au village, de l'histoire du pêcheur qui part en mer pour la Grande Pêche et dont le bateau ne revient qu'en une planche avec un enfant accroché dessus.

«T'as peur de rien, hein?

-Si j'étais un trouillard comme toi j'me ferais grave chier.»

Le plus grand éclata de rire et commença à rebrousser chemin. Avant de trop s'éloigner il lança :

«Mais moi j'tiens à ma vie, Grimmjow ! »

Le concerné eut une moue amusé mais qui restait assez figée. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne tenait pas à sa vie, mais il n'avait pas d'utilité à la protéger coûte que coûte. Grimmjow se redressa et alla attraper un filet dans la cabane. Il prit le plus gros et le plus résistant et entreprit de vérifier qu'il y ait le moins de trou possible. Il était encore tôt et il avait toute la journée pour se préparer et bien dormir.

La mer était calme toute la journée, la nuit serait sans doute pareille. En plus, il n'y avait pas eu de tempêtes depuis un moment. Le seul risque cette nuit-là, c'était les vents violents. Mais il avait Pantera pour l'avertir du danger : le chat était le meilleur météorologue. Patte derrière l'oreille pendant la toilette signifiait pluie dans la journée.

La journée s'écoula tranquillement. Le pêcheur ne fut pas dérangé une minute. Rares étaient les fous qui s'aventuraient jusqu'à son antre depuis qu'il avait montré de manière brutale sa volonté d'isolement. Et même si sa cabane ne payait pas de mine, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre. Mais pour être heureux, c'était une autre histoire.

La nuit tombait lentement maintenant, le soleil près de se coucher sur son lit d'horizon. Grimmjow était déjà sur le pont du bateau, en route pour les récifs. Une partie du village s'était réunie pour le regarder prendre le large avec quelques autres marins. Grimmjow était toujours seul sur son bateau. L'esquif était assez petit pour ne pas avoir besoin de main d'œuvre, du reste, c'était fait pour.

Quand le soleil fut caché et que Grimmjow alluma la lanterne, il était déjà au large, filets prêt à être lancés. Un cri étrange le surprit tout à coup et il fit volte-face.

« Pan' ? »

Le chat était sur le qui-vive, de toute évidence, le bruit ne venait pas de lui. La chasseuse demeura un long moment immobile et finit par se frotter l'oreille de sa patte.

« C'est maintenant qu'tu l'dis, sale bête… »

Grimmjow grogna et commença dès lors à harnacher les éléments au ponton. Il avisa le gilet de sauvetage et le canot au cas où, même s'il espérait que cette fois il ne rentrerait pas en flottant sur une planche.

Le début de la nuit se déroula sans grand problème. Parfois, une bourrasque réveillait le capitaine solitaire et lui donnait une bouffée d'adrénaline pour continuer la pêche fructueuse. Oui, pour le moment, c'était génial. C'était comme la dernière fois. Quand Grimmjow regarda les étoiles et la course de la lune pour avoir une idée de l'heure, il frémit malgré lui.

C'était bientôt l'heure.

Il fit signe à la chasseuse qui rejoignit son poste dans la cabine. Le pêcheur était sur le qui-vive. Les éléments étaient bien plus prévisibles qu'il n'y paraissait pour ceux qui savaient les décoder. Et Grimmjow était un maître pour ça. Son père aussi l'était.

« Ça y est… »

Grimmjow essuya la première violente bourrasque avec brio, se débrouillant pour ne pas perdre ses filets dans la manœuvre. Il entendit, au loin, les cloches des autres bateaux signifiant qu'ils rebroussaient déjà chemin. Le pêcheur grogna. Il ne rentrerait pas en même temps que ces fillettes, non. Il vaincrait la mer pour une fois.

Tout le monde disait qu'il entretenait une relation fusionnelle avec elle. Erreur. La mer était son ennemi, son frère implacable. Tous les deux aussi impétueux, sûrs d'eux. Parfois plus calme. Mais cette rivalité était toute la vie de Grimmjow : vaincre la mer qui avait gagné une fois.

Et quand la mer gagne, elle réclame toujours une vie.

« Merde ! »

Grimmjow avait été surpris par cette bourrasque-là. Il cracha un juron et fronça les sourcils en voyant le mouvement anormal des vagues. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Pantera qui s'était réfugié en hauteur.

« Putain… »

Les animaux qui se réfugient en hauteur… Grimmjow se pencha sur la rambarde et aperçut grâce au spot la surface de l'eau. Il y avait des bulles anormales. Le signe avant-coureur d'un tsunami. Mais le pêcheur ne rebroussa pas chemin, pas tout de suite. Il essuierait au moins la première vague meurtrière qui vint plus vite que prévu.

Trempé jusqu'à l'os mais s'en fichant éperdument, Grimmjow continuait de diriger son bateau. Il avait remonté les filets et s'apprêtait à retourner au port avec les cales regorgeant de poissons. S'il rentrait à bon port, il aurait tenu quatre heures une nuit de Grande Pêche, le record de son père.

Les vagues violentes et hautes se succédaient maintenant, donnant peu de répit à Grimmjow. Cependant, l'homme ne se laissait pas dépasser par les évènements, il restait un exemple de sang-froid et aucune angoisse ne lui nouait le ventre. Il jouait contre la mer, c'était comme un combat à mort et s'il perdait, il s'en fichait bien. Au moins, il se serait bien amusé !

Une vague plus imposante que les autres s'éleva d'un coup face au bateau. Elle le happa sans souci, l'aspirant presque en son sein. Grimmjow la regarda fixement, yeux vers le ciel. Ça, c'était un coup de grâce. La mer avait encore gagné et tenait à le faire savoir. Le pêcheur afficha un sourire carnassier, remué jusqu'aux tripes par ce combat trépidant.

« Pff, t'es qu'une mauvaise perdante. »

Et la vague se laissa choir de tout son poids de titan, réduisant le bateau à une coque de bois ballotée par les flots, puis des morceaux de bois flottants. Grimmjow parvint à attraper une planche et s'y attacha à l'aide d'une corde de toutes ses forces. Il chercha Pantera du regard mais elle avait disparu. Il étouffa un rire. Cette chasseresse avait déjà survécu à un naufrage, elle gagnerait encore. A croire que seuls les animaux pouvaient jouer à armes égales avec la mer.

« Ouais, une sale mauvaise perdante… »

Grimmjow essaya de rester conscient mais un choc à la tête le sonna et, progressivement, le plongea dans un demi-sommeil. Il n'avait pas remarqué la large entaille qui lui barrait le torse et saignait abondamment, sinon, il n'aurait pas attendu pour mettre fin à ses jours. Attirer les requins n'était pas futé si l'on voulait mourir rapidement.

CCC

Tout était si calme. C'était étrange, il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais connu pareil calme sur la mer. Grimmjow toussa tout à coup, crachant un trop plein d'eau qui menaçait de le noyer. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et grogna de douleur. Son torse le faisait souffrir affreusement, le sel de l'eau creusant la blessure.

Grimmjow parvint tout juste à se concentrer pour aviser sa situation. C'était le lendemain de la tempête, il y avait grand soleil, il devait être 7 heures du matin, il mourait de froid et il laissait une belle lignée de sang sur son sillage imposé par le courant.

Dans deux heures il tomberait dans un profond coma. A moins que les requins ne s'en charge avant. C'était d'ailleurs anormal qu'il soit encore en vie. Le sang se sentait à des kilomètres.

Il allait mourir, c'était certain. Mais à y réfléchir, rapidement ça aurait été mieux. Grimmjow lâcha un énième grognement de douleur et referma les yeux. Le soleil se levait et bientôt il grillerait après avoir souffert d'hypothermie.

Et comme son père, la mer l'emporterait. Mais contrairement à lui, elle aurait pris son temps.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent normalement, non perturbées d'être le compte à rebours de la vie d'un homme. Grimmjow était déjà endormi, se réveillant de temps en temps en sursaut. Il avait si froid...

Un bruit étrange le tira vaguement de sa torpeur mais il n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir. Il sentit que quelque chose le frôlait à l'occasion, cela provoquait des remous dans l'eau. Il était résigné à se laisser dévorer quand une main lui toucha l'épaule. Il voulut sursauter, crier sous la surprise, mais il était trop fatigué. Cela n'empêchait pas son corps de trembler en plus de peur, que faisait la main de quelqu'un sur son épaule en pleine mer?

« Protecteur...»

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils à l'entente du murmure. C'était comme une voix qui prononçait un mot avec un accent étranger. La voix se tut ensuite, la main sur l'épaule devint deux bras qui l'enlaçaient. Grimmjow sentit à peine qu'on le détachait de la planche flottante mais il remarqua quand la créature inconnue l'emporta, nageant en douceur.

Le naufragé avait peine à croire ce qu'il vivait. Délirait-il? Etait-il en fait plus près de la côte qu'il ne le croyait? A ce moment... pourquoi avait-il senti comme une nageoire l'effleurer...?

Grimmjow ne pouvait dire combien de temps son sauveur l'emporta dans la mer, mais quand il sentit ses pieds toucher le fond, il s'accorda un soupir de soulagement dans son esprit comateux.

Le sauveur l'allongea dos sur le sable en douceur. Il toucha son visage de la main et eut une moue inquiète. Il n'avait pas sorti complètement le pêcheur de l'eau car il ne pouvait pas marcher. Le bas de son corps était celui d'un poisson. Le haut, quant à lui, était humain.

Il avait de longs cheveux orange et brillants de reflets qui s'emmêlaient avec plaisir sur son torse nu. Il avait un regard clair, naïf mais sérieux. Ses sourcils froncés en étaient la preuve d'ailleurs. Il se maintenait le corps hors de l'eau penché sur le naufragé, la queue battant occasionnellement les faibles remous.

Il observa un long moment la blessure, la touchant prudemment vu sa gravité. S'il ne faisait rien, l'humain mourrait. Il regarda tout autour de lui, comme s'il guettait un ennemi et posa une main sur le visage de l'homme, sur ses yeux.

Grimmjow était bien incapable de réagir. Il n'avait pas l'impression que son vis-à-vis était belliqueux, c'était déjà ça. Quand une intense chaleur se répandit dans son corps depuis sa tête, il soupira de soulagement. Il avait cru mourir de froid, cependant, cette délicieuse sensation, malgré tout le bien qu'elle lui procurait, réveillait les muscles et les nerfs engourdis.

« Nhhngh...»

L'homme-poisson eut un air inquiet et plaça son autre main au-dessus de la plaie pleine de sel. Aussi mystérieusement que précédemment, elle se referma presque, ne laissant qu'une longue trace d'un rouge rosé. Grimmjow se détendit d'un coup. Il se sentait presque d'aplomb. Réunissant ses forces, il ouvrit les yeux. L'hybride ôta sa main immédiatement pour ne pas déranger la vue du pêcheur.

« Putain...»

Grimmjow n'avait pu retenir ce juron en avisant la créature qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était ce qu'il avait vu de plus beau, même si la queue de poisson donnait un air incroyable à la scène.

L'hybride hocha la tête, perplexe.

« Qui es-tu? Pourquoi tu as...»

Grimmjow tenta de se redresser mais sa blessure le maintint au sol. Son vis-à-vis posa ses mains pour le retenir de retenter l'opération.

« Pêcheur pas guéri. Dit-il avec des efforts d'articulation. Bouger dangereux!»

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. C'était cette voix qu'il avait entendu.

« Tu me comprends? Tu sais parler ma langue?»

L'homme-poisson hocha à nouveau la tête, donnant sa réponse au naufragé. Mais cela ne l'agaça pas, au contraire, Grimmjow sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Pantera?»

L'hybride fronça les sourcils. Il voyait son naufragé s'agiter. Il voulait le retenir quand ce dernier imita des miaulements.

« Pantera? Répéta-t-il. Pantera maon?»

Grimmjow comprit là que son interlocuteur voulait savoir si le chat et Pantera était pareil.

« Oui! Sur le bateau!

-... Moi voir après.»

La manière que l'hybride avait de parler était adorable. Presque trop comparé à son regard sérieux. Grimmjow eut une expression adoucie.

« Moi, Grimmjow. Expliqua-t-il lentement. Toi?»

Le concerné sourit, visiblement heureux qu'on le lui demande.

« Ichigo ! Moi Ichigo !»

Grimmjow s'amusa de cet engouement et répéta le nom, Ichigo suspendu à ses lèvres pour en écouter toutes les consonances.

« Grrrrimdjoo...»

Ichigo grimaça, très peu content de son essai. Le pêcheur redit :

« Gr-im-jow.

-Grimm... djow?

-Tss...

-Grimm?»

Le naufragé tiqua au raccourci. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient en user.

« Ouais, Grimm.

-Grimm! Répéta joyeusement Ichigo. Toi mal?

-Un peu...

-Moi...»

Ichigo ne semblait pas connaître les mots alors il montra ses yeux et le large.

« Tu vas me regarder de loin?

-Oui! Moi protecteur!»

Ichigo avait dit cela avec un air très sérieux. Il regarda tout autour et remarqua que son naufragé haletait légèrement, bouche entrouverte.

« Toi...»

Ichigo mima quelqu'un qui buvait. Grimmjow acquiesça.

« J'ai soif oui...

-Soif...»

L'hybride avait répété comme pour mémoriser le mot. Il s'écarta ensuite et replongea dans la mer. Grimmjow se demanda s'il allait chercher à boire ou les secours.

Quand il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, il tenait une bouteille en plastique. Grimmjow trouva l'anachronisme amusant mais la douleur le rappela à l'ordre.

« Grimm a mal? S'inquiéta Ichigo. Eau!»

Grimmjow sourit malgré lui, comme s'il voulait rassurer son sauveur. Ichigo fronça les sourcils, bien conscient de la volonté du pêcheur. Il soupira et porta la bouteille aux lèvres de Grimmjow, versant très lentement le liquide dans la bouche. Grimmjow le remercia d'être si prévenant et quand il n'eut plus soif, Ichigo retira la bouteille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es?»

Ichigo étouffa un rire et répondit d'une phrase prononcée rapidement dans sa propre langue. Grimmjow ouvrit de grands yeux et Ichigo éclata de rire. Le pêcheur comprit ensuite le pourquoi de ce rire et il soupira. Pour essayer de se faire comprendre, il montra la queue de poisson et Ichigo reprit un air sérieux, concentré. Il sembla réfléchir un moment et haussa finalement les épaules signifiant qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot.

Grimmjow montra simplement que ça ne le dérangeait pas et il essaya de se détendre un peu quand la douleur dans son torse tira à nouveau. Ichigo eut une moue triste et tenta :

« Moi... rester...»

Il semblait vouloir dire autre chose mais butait sur les mots.

« Moi... Il montra le large. Protéger quand pas comme toi...»

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

« Toi protéger tant que pas humains pour moi?»

Ichigo acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Oui! Toi fort pour...

-Pour comprendre.

-Oui! Grimm est gentil. Content avoir protégé!»

Grimmjow ne sut pas tellement comment le prendre, aussi, il sourit.

« Ichigo aussi est gentil... Merci.»

L'hybride souriait doucement et, après un court silence, il posa sa main sur le front de Grimmjow et ce dernier sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Progressivement, il s'endormit.

Ichigo regarda tout autour d'eux et retourna dans l'eau, assez loin pour être immergé complètement mais pas trop pour être encore capable de veiller sur Grimmjow.

Les heures s'écoulèrent ensuite et Ichigo craignait que personne ne vienne chercher un survivant sur cette plage. L'ennui, c'était que, en théorie, personne ne devait savoir qu'il existait... S'il déposait Grimmjow sur une autre plage plus fréquentée, on le démasquerait à coup sûr.

Ichigo pensait bien à un autre moyen mais il n'était pas très enclin. Un cri soudain le tira de sa torpeur.

« Grimm!»

L'hybride se précipita sur la plage et se pencha sur le marin. La blessure se rouvrait... Évidemment, il ne savait pas très bien soigner... Son regard s'affolait et il tournait la tête dans tous les sens, à l'affut du moindre espoir. On sentait qu'il était sous pression et hésitait réellement sur le choix à faire...

« Nngh...»

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre et plongea rapidement dans l'eau. Arrivé assez loin, il se mit à chanter de toutes ses forces. Peut-être alerterait-il ainsi des secours sans qu'on ne le voit.

Dans son état semi-comateux, Grimmjow reconnut le cri qu'il avait entendu avant la tempête. Il parvint à entrouvrir les yeux et aperçut le dessus de la tête orange.

Pourquoi Ichigo faisait-il ça pour lui? Cette question lui occupa l'esprit quelques instants avant qu'il ne se laisse emporter par le chant de la sirène.

* * *

**A bientôt!**

**Et au fait, je me suis fait un compte fb pour, par exemple, les anonymes qui voudraient échanger! (ou les autres hein!) rdv sur ma page de profil :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

**Un énorme merci pour tous les favoris en tous genre et vos reviews! Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel retour! Anonymes, réponses à la fin!  
**

* * *

**Une légende oubliée**

Chapitre 2

Grimmjow se rappelait de chaque détail de cette journée. Pourtant, ce dont il voulait le plus se souvenir lui échappait, et plus le temps passait, plus il croyait qu'il avait rêvé ou déliré. Ichigo. Ce nom le hantait depuis le naufrage. Il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler exactement ce qu'il avait fait, mais il était sûr qu'il avait des pouvoirs. Il avait permis à sa blessure de se maintenir à un état critique mais pas mortel le temps qu'on le soigne mieux, n'aurait-il pas joué avec ses sens également ?

Il se souvenait d'un chant magnifique… Quelque chose de grave et de vibrant qui avait fait résonner son corps. C'était la seule chose qui lui faisait en croire que tout avait été vrai. Mais depuis ce jour-là, il n'avait pas pu reprendre la mer.

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant. Son bateau était réduit à l'état de copeaux et Pantera n'était toujours pas de retour. Peut-être qu'elle avait perdu cette fois. La mer veut toujours une vie et comme Ichigo l'avait sauvé, le résultat était là. Grimmjow était réellement le pêcheur solitaire maintenant, enfin, il n'était même plus un vrai pêcheur. Il lançait un filet de fortune depuis le grand ponton qu'il avait construit en face de sa cabane et récupérait quelques petits poissons qui lui servaient de repas.

Plus seul que jamais…

Grimmjow s'assit sur le ponton de bois et observa l'océan. Si calme, il était tout juste ridé par la brise. Qui pouvait croire que c'était ce même océan qui avait tenté de le tuer il y avait une semaine ? Personne certainement. Pourtant, cette large cicatrice sur son torse en témoignait. Il soupira encore et laissa son pied dans l'eau. Elle était froide, le soleil ne l'avait pas encore réchauffée.

Est-ce qu'Ichigo surgirait de ces profondeurs ? Ou avait-il décidé de ne plus jamais revenir, de cacher son existence… ? Un être comme lui, une créature magnifique, il devait être sur ses gardes, probablement conscient que les humains lui feraient du mal en découvrant sa nature. Un être mi-humain et mi-poisson. Quel était le nom de cette créature ? Grimmjow se le demandait sincèrement. Une sirène ? Il avait appris pourtant que ces créatures n'étaient que des femmes, c'était légendes répandues. Et ne parlons pas non plus des 'vraies' sirènes, celles qui volaient…

Ichigo le charmait, le fascinait, l'obsédait.

« Putain… »

Grimmjow se prit la tête dans les mains, agacé de cette fixation qui le rongeait. Il se redressa d'un bond, énervé, et il rejoignit l'atelier improvisé à l'extérieur de la cabane. Il s'était mis à la construction d'un nouveau bateau pour remplacer le précédent. Avec un nouvel esquif, il pourrait chercher Ichigo en pleine mer.

Il se gifla mentalement. Non, il ne cherchait pas un nouveau bateau pour chercher Ichigo. C'était pour pêcher, uniquement pour cela. Pour reprendre sa vie comme avant. Pour reprendre le cours de sa vie, sans cette créature merveilleuse tout droit sortie d'un conte.

« Oi ! Toujours sur ton nouveau rafiot ? »

Grimmjow grogna et attrapa son outil pour travailler le bois.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux, Grand Con ? cracha-t-il.

-Ooooh, de bonne humeur à c'que j'vois.

-Ouais. Accouche.

-Bah au village ça s'plaint que y'a pas assez d'poiscailles. Ils demandent à c'que tu viennes avec un autre gars pour rapporter la bouffe.

-Pourquoi t'es venu alors que tu sais que j'les envoie s'faire foutre ?

-Bah, c'tait pour la forme. »

Grimmjow arrêta ses gestes et fixa Nnoitra, il avait yeux rivés sur la cicatrice sur son torse.

« Pourquoi tu la mates ?

-T'as dit que t'avais été sauvé comment d'jà ?

-J'ai rien dit.

-On dit au village que c'est une sirène qui a chanté pour alerter les secours et te sauver. Une sirène avec la voix qu'a muée. Moqua Nnoitra.

-T'as fumé, gars. »

Grimmjow laissait sa bonne humeur irradier sans se cacher. Il était terriblement seul, c'était vrai, mais il y avait une raison. Ceux qui l'approchaient lui donnaient une irrépressible envie de tout détruire.

« Tu t'souviens vraiment de rien ?

-J'étais dans les vapes avec les tripes à l'air, comment tu veux que j'me souvienne de quelque chose ? Maintenant casse-toi et dis-leur qu'ils peuvent crever. J'fais pas bande avec les merdeux dans leur genre. »

Nnoitra afficha un sourire carnassier.

« Quand tu s'ras en forme, viens donc te friter avec moi. Ça évacuera ta frustration !

-J't'emmerde.

-C'que j'dis. »

Grimmjow leva le poing et Nnoitra préféra reculer pour le moment. Le pêcheur était un très bon combattant mais quand il perdait les pédales, il devenait un monstre et un combat avec ce monstre ne procurait aucun plaisir.

« A la r'voyure alors ! »

Une fois débarrassé de l'importun, Grimmjow soupira. Il reprit lentement son travail sur le bois, ses pensées se tournant immédiatement sur l'hybride qui l'avait sauvé. Ichigo. Est-ce qu'il le reverrait un jour ? Devrait-il attendre des semaines, des mois, des années, l'éternité avant de revoir ce protecteur… ?

Grimmjow appuya sa tête contre l'armature de bois et murmura :

« P'tain… »

* * *

« J'en reviens pas que j'sois là… »

Grimmjow rôdait dans les ruelles, les mains dans les poches et la démarche nerveuse, rapide. Sur son passage, certains se retournaient. Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne descendait jamais en ville. Il était soit au port soit chez lui et le seul chemin emprunté était celui de la côte, donc en dehors du village.

Pourtant, pour éviter de déclencher des rumeurs ou un murmure, le pêcheur solitaire avait fait exprès de quitter son antre pendant la nuit, mais il fallait croire qu'il connaissait bien mal les gens de son village. Il n'y avait pas que les pêcheurs qui restaient éveillés la nuit sur leur bateau.

Grimmjow rejoignit l'endroit qu'il recherchait rapidement. C'était une boutique assez bien réputée chez les enfants : le seul marchand de farces, d'attrapes et de confiseries du coin. Il n'était jamais ouvert la nuit, pour tout dire, il était même souvent fermé, le gérant étant réputé comme étant un feignant. Mais Grimmjow se fichait des ragots : en réalité, il ne les connaissait même pas, descendant trop peu souvent chez les humains 'normaux'.

Arrivé à la porte, il frappa violemment, peu soucieux de réveiller le propriétaire. Il dut insister un moment avant qu'un géant ne lui ouvre enfin. Il devait faire deux mètres et cela étonna Grimmjow car il n'était plus habitué depuis longtemps à lever la tête pour parler à quelqu'un.

« J'veux voir Urahara, c'toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

-Besoin de renseignements.

-La boutique est fermée. »

Un peu plus, et on aurait imaginé deux portes de prison discuter. Alors qu'un silence parti pour durer s'installait, une nouvelle personne apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était une femme à la peau noire et aux longs cheveux d'un noir profond aux reflets violets.

« J'suis Yoruichi, sa 'collaboratrice'. Dis-moi c'que tu lui veux et j'le fais rappliquer. »

Grimmjow préférait déjà cette personne.

« Grim…

-Je sais qui t'es, pas la peine. C'est étonnant de voir l'asocial descendre parmi nous.

-T'as pas regardé ton pote. Lança Grimmjow acerbe. J'suis pas l'pire.

-Tessai fait son boulot. Au fait, tu peux nous apporter à boire ? »

Le susnommé s'éclipsa tandis que Yoruichi conduisit Grimmjow dans une salle et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« J'suis pas venu pour prendre un thé. J'veux voir ton pote, paraît qu'il connait beaucoup de choses.

-Hum, ça dépend. De quoi tu veux lui parler ?

-… »

Le pêcheur lança un regard suspicieux à la femme et grogna.

« J'veux un renseignement à propos d'une espèce marine… unique.

-Un grand connaisseur comme toi ignorerait l'identité d'un bestiau sous-marin ? s'étonna Yoruichi. Allons ! Parle franchement ou je pigerai rien, mon grand ! »

Grimmjow commençait à trouver son interlocutrice particulièrement horripilante.

« A propos de ce mystérieux chant que t'as entendu dans l'coma, hein ?

-Ouais. Déclara finalement Grimmjow. C'était quoi ?

-Bah une sirène, évidemment !

-Ça existe pas. Et c'en était pas une.

-Comment tu peux savoir ? »

Le regard malicieux de Yoruichi agaça Grimmjow plus encore.

« C'était un homme. Il m'a même dit s'appeler Ichigo. »

A ce moment, Grimmjow devina qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il remarqua les yeux de la femme s'écarquiller très légèrement avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire.

« T'as d'drôles de fantasme, bonhomme ! »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

«Te fous pas de ma gueule. Tu sais quelque chose alors balance!»

Yoruichi allait rétorquer mais une voix interrompit les protagonistes.

«Allons restons caaalmes!~»

Le pêcheur haussa un sourcil.

«T'es Urahara, toi.

-Exact mon cher Grimmjow! Et je sais ce qui t'amène!~»

Le pêcheur, toujours sur la défensive, tenta de jauger le nouveau protagoniste. Il était tout comme on le lui avait décrit. Extravagant jusque dans la tenue. Et ce chapeau qui lui cachait les yeux en pleine nuit, c'était quoi cette fantaisie ? Après un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté, Grimmjow remarqua que Yoruichi s'était mise à son aise, avachie sur les coussins qui officiaient comme canapé.

«Alors tu sais de quelle créature je parle?

-Certainement! Les sirènes mâles sont une espèce dérivée très rare! Sais-tu la légende qui entoure le village?

-Une légende?

-Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que nous sommes particulièrement mal placés avec la météo ici, non? »

Grimmjow hocha légèrement la tête.

«Oui, c'est c'qui rend certaines pêches dangereuses.

-Hé bien la légende raconte que comme nos ancêtres étaient respectueux de la nature, nous avons eu un traitement de faveur de la part des éléments et nous bénéficions d'un protecteur marin qui épargne le village des coups durs et guide les marins morts en mer. En principe, il ne sauve pas! Tu as dû lui taper dans l'œil mon cher Grimmjow!~ »

Le susnommé grogna, signifiant bien ce qu'il pensait du commentaire de l'original.

« Comment trouver ce protecteur ? »

Après un lourd silence de deux secondes tout au plus où la tension était palpable, Urahara et Yoruichi explosèrent littéralement de rire. L'une se tapait le ventre de sa main tandis que l'autre essuyait discrètement des larmes de rire derrière son éventail.

« Poisson d'avril ! s'exclama le marchand. Allons Grimmjow, ce sont des légendes! Tout ça n'existe pas! »

Le pêcheur serra les dents et les poings, se retenant de refaire le portrait du blond mal rasé et de son acolyte.

« En plus, si protecteur il y avait, il doit avoir disparu depuis bien longtemps... La légende date de plus de cinq cent ans… En fait, s'il avait vraiment existé, ton père ne serait sans doute pas mort !

-Tu te fous d'moi ? Et détourne pas en parlant d'mon vieux ! J'ai vu ta copine flipper and j'ai donné son nom. Qui est Ichigo? Répond ! »

Urahara ferma son éventail un instant, comme s'il jaugeait la révélation qu'on venait de lui faire et finalement, il le rouvrit d'un geste sec avant de se cacher derrière comme un gamin. Mais Grimmjow savait que cet homme était tout sauf un gamin. Il se redressa brusquement avec l'idée de le prendre par le col et lui faire cracher ce qu'il savait mais Yoruichi s'interposa.

« On se calme la brute. T'es venu en pleine nuit, on t'a accepté, alors sois un peu poli.»

Grimmjow resta debout mais se calma au moins au nom de cette dite politesse. Il serra les poings, clairement énervé mais se contenant. Tout à coup, il ôta son haut et montra la large cicatrice qui barrait son torse.

« Ce truc aurait dû attirer les requins. J'aurais dû crever, déchiqueté par ces saletés ! J'ai une dette, j'vous permets pas de m'empêcher de la payer si je l'peux.»

Le pêcheur marqua une pause et reprit:

« Mais comme ça vous emmerde, j'me casse et j'me débrouillerai comme un grand.»

Le ton de Grimmjow était d'une agressivité rare, même pour lui. Sur ces mots, il quitta l'endroit en coup de vent, remettant son haut d'un geste. Une fois la porte claquée, Yoruichi lança un regard accusateur à son acolyte et rejoignit sa chambre sans un mot.

* * *

Grimmjow était plus exécrable encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Cela faisait une semaine environ que sa visite chez Urahara n'avait rien donné et, malgré l'insistance qu'il avait manifestée les jours suivants, rien n'avait été fructueux.

Les villageois venaient lui ordonner de mettre son orgueil de côté, il leur rétorquait que si les autres pêcheurs étaient nuls à ce point ils méritaient tous « seulement de crever ». Le maire avait même tenu à ce que Nnoitra parte mettre du plomb dans la tête bleue, sans résultats. Grimmjow ne retournerait en mer que sur son propre bateau, seul, puisque même Pantera semblait ne pas y avoir échappé cette fois.

Alors quand le pêcheur ne construisait pas son bateau, ne réparait pas ses filets ou n'éloignait pas les importuns, il pensait inlassablement à celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il revoyait son visage aux rondeurs de l'enfance effacées, aux sourcils froncés et au regard malicieux. Des cheveux de feu qui cascadait sur un torse nu désirable à souhait...

Grimmjow ferma le rideau qui servait de fenêtre et s'assit sur son lit. Il s'y allongea et glissa lentement sa main dans son pantalon. Il laissa ses pensées et ses désirs vagabonder, guidant sa main sur son membre de plus en plus dur.

Il rêvait d'Ichigo, il était obsédé par Ichigo, il mourrait d'envie de simplement le voir, écouter sa voix, croiser son regard ardent et malicieux. Mais comme il n'avait rien de tout ça, il le souillait dans ses rêves.

Mais tout avait un goût si amer. Ce fantasme ne faisait que rendre la réalité plus insupportable encore, et ça, Grimmjow commençait à le comprendre trop bien. Une fois son escapade au pays des rêves terminée, il demeura un long moment étalé sur sa couche à contempler le plafond de fortune. Après, il se leva et retourna à son bateau.

Il le reconstruirait et retournerait voguer.

* * *

« Ça fait du bien de te revoir à flot, Jaggerjack!»

Le pêcheur grogna en entendant la voix du maire du village.

« Que dalle. T'es juste content que je sois d'nouveau capable de rapporter ta putain d'poiscaille.»

Le maire s'offusqua. C'était un vieil homme assez étriqué et très peu ouvert à l'innovation. Il s'appelait Sasakibe, quelque chose comme ça, Grimmjow n'avait jamais fait l'effort de retenir correctement son nom. Il avait succédé à la relique du village, un dénommé Yamamoto qui, fort heureusement pour la survie de ceux qui n'était pas des moutons de panurge, était décédé l'hiver dernier.

« Tu as mis la survie du village en danger avec ton égoïsme.

-Oooh, c'trop con ça. J'crois que j'vais rentrer chez moi et pas pêcher encore une semaine, hein?

-Comment...»

Grimmjow ne tint plus, énervé au possible. Il sauta du pont et agrippa le chef au col.

« J'crois que t'as pas compris. Ce village, j'm'en tape. Si demain vous m'saoulez trop, je prends mon bateau et j'me casse pour toujours. Alors réfléchis à ta manière de m'causer.»

Après un moment où Grimmjow fit comprendre à son interlocuteur qui tenait l'avenir du village dans ses mains, il le relâcha et retourna préparer son bateau à prendre la mer. Les choses seraient différentes sans Pantera, mais il devrait se faire à cette nouvelle vie certainement…

Le soleil était haut et tapait fort, Grimmjow se couvrit la tête d'un chapeau de fortune qui avait appartenu à son père. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout, mais prendre des coups de soleil sur la nuque et ne pas arriver à dormir à cause du frottement de tissu sur les brûlures ne lui paraissait pas être une perspective alléchante.

A peine une heure plus tard, Grimmjow était au large et observait calmement l'océan. Il avait dit qu'il pêcherait, mais ces idiots n'avaient même pas eu l'idée de lui dire que le poisson est là le matin ou le soir, mais pas à midi ou quatorze heures quand le soleil crame littéralement Ieron. Il avait voulu de la solitude, avec son comportement, il l'avait. Le pêcheur grogna. Il prit un morceau de bois tendre et, sans vraiment y réfléchir, prit son couteau hérité de son père et tailla.

_« Papa, pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_-Je taille le bois pour passer le temps, Grimm. Tu verras._

_-Pourquoi passer le temps ! On peut faire plein d'autres choses !_

_-Quand tu penses à une chose et que ça te sort pas de la tête, tu n'as que ça à faire._

_-Tu penses à quoi ? A la mer ?_

_-Non, pas toujours, Grimm. Pas toujours… »_

Grimmjow sursauta tout à coup et regarda le morceau de bois dans ses mains. Il avait pris la forme grossière d'une sorte de poisson à corps humain. Pour changer. Il grogna, le fourra dans sa poche et le couteau à sa ceinture. Il observa un long moment les éléments. Tout était si calme, et lui qui bouillonnait intérieurement. Il jeta l'ancre, ôta sa chemise et son pantalon et plongea dans l'eau. Il y avait, à l'arrière, le même dispositif que du temps du bateau de son père : une sorte de planche horizontale solidement accrochée derrière qui ne dérangeait pas le gouvernail et qui permettait de pouvoir s'asseoir les jambes dans l'eau.

Grimmjow fit le tour du bateau plusieurs fois, observant le milieu sous-marin du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ouvrir les yeux sous l'eau salée lui posait peu de problèmes, mais il y avait toujours de moins en moins de lumière au fur et à mesure qu'on s'enfonçait. Après un bon quart d'heure à nager, Grimmjow sortit de l'eau pour s'asseoir sur la planche, les jambes baignant toujours. Il soupira un grand coup, dégagea son visage de ses cheveux trempés et, le regard terriblement sérieux, essaya de se convaincre enfin.

Il avait besoin de revoir Ichigo et il le chercherait à travers les cinq océans s'il le fallait.

Les jours reprirent ensuite leur cours. Grimmjow pêchait le soir ou le matin, rapportait du poisson plein les cales et repartait régulièrement. Cependant, il s'organisait aussi des sorties en mer dans des endroits plus éloignés, plus dangereux aussi, où il pensait qu'Ichigo pourrait se cacher. Il avait même acheté un équipement de plongée sous-marine qui lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête. Même si la recherche s'avéra sans succès, il rencontra quelques créatures sous-marines fascinantes.

En nageant avec une gigantesque raie au-dessus de sa tête, il se demanda ce que devait éprouver Ichigo à sa place. Est-ce que les profondeurs étaient comme sa maison ? Nageait-il avec les animaux et les comprenait-il ? Est-ce qu'il était plus humain ou plus animal ? Il pouvait respirer sous l'eau sans bouteille d'oxygène et devait certainement être aussi capable de plonger plus profondément sans peur de la pression.

Est-ce qu'il était heureux là où il était ? S'il n'y avait qu'un seul protecteur pour le village, il devait se sentir seul. Y avait-il d'autres de son espèce ? Ou peut-être que les poissons et les autres créatures lui tenaient compagnie. Grimmjow était dubitatif. A force de pêcher, il avait constaté que les poissons étaient des animaux stupides.

Mais toutes ses sorties, si elles avaient le mérite de l'occuper, ne lui permirent pas de trouver une piste et partout où il alla, il ne trouva nulle trace d'Ichigo.

Arrivée au port, il arrima le bateau et se passa une main dans les cheveux, fatigué. Il entendit, plus loin, les piaillements de Loly et Menoly et décida de partir le plus vite possible. Il savait qu'il était extraordinairement sur les nerfs et assez lucide pour juger qu'il était dangereux.

« Jaggerjack ? »

Le pêcheur se retourna pour tomber sur un gamin qui faisait la moitié de sa taille. Il avait des cheveux rouges en bataille et un air loin d'être aimable.

« Urahara dit qu'il a un truc pour toi. »

Grimmjow hocha la tête.

« Laisse-moi ranger c'bordel et j'arrive.

-Okay. »

Le pêcheur attacha les filets et ferma la cabine. Il fourra sa main dans sa poche et tomba sur la petite figurine de bois. Il l'avait bien avancée. Même si elle était grossière, on devinait sans peine qui l'avait inspirée et elle dégageait une sorte de beauté brute. Le pêcheur soupira et quitta le port pour rejoindre l'échoppe d'Urahara.

Il rattrapa le garçon sur le chemin. Ils ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup, échangeant tout juste leur nom. Il s'appelait Jinta et aidait souvent Urahara à la boutique. Grimmjow ne poursuivit pas la conversation.

Arrivés sur place, les deux garçons se séparèrent. Jinta rejoignit une petite fille pour jouer avec elle devant le magasin tandis que Grimmjow entrait. Il avait à peine fait trois pas dans l'entrée que Tessai lui indiquait de le suivre. Il ne le salua pas, Grimmjow non plus, et ils marchèrent tous les deux dans le plus grand silence. Tessai lui fit d'abord descendre une échelle, puis ils continuèrent dans un tunnel souterrain de pierres.

Il faisait humide et par endroits, Grimmjow sentait des petites flaques d'eau et saisissait le clapotis des gouttes. Ils devaient emprunter un passage sous l'eau. Le pêcheur en avait entendu parler mais n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un de ces passages, il trouvait cela incroyable et en même temps dangereux, si jamais tout s'effondrait…

Au terme d'un petit quart d'heure de marche, Tessai encouragea Grimmjow à continuer seul. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil mais voyant les rayons de lumière, conclut qu'il n'y avait probablement pas de dangers. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre la marche qu'Urahara se tenait devant lui, son sourire énigmatique et son chapeau toujours vissé sur la tête.

« Salut.

-Bonjour, mon cher Grimmjow ! »

Sa voix était étonnement maîtrisée.

« Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

-Le tunnel ? Plutôt. Pourquoi j'suis là ? »

Le marchand sortit son éventail et l'agita un peu devant son visage, comme si cela l'aidait à réfléchir à ses mots.

« Hé bien… J'ai une surprise. Mais il faudra être patient encore un peu.

-…

-Suis-moi. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent bientôt le couloir sombre et débouchèrent dans une sorte de crique. Elle était plutôt étroite mais surtout bordée de hautes montagnes. Grimmjow n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais vu un tel endroit à Ieron. Il y avait la plage et une jetée en bois, construite il y avait de cela probablement quelques décennies vu sa vieillesse. Il y avait également, juste à côté, une cabane faite du même bois, montée sur pilotis. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop où Urahara voulait en venir en l'emmenant ici.

Ils marchèrent tous deux au bout de la jetée, en silence. Au bord de l'eau, Grimmjow s'étonna de la voir si claire. La mer était parfaitement translucide et il remarqua seulement alors qu'il n'y avait presque aucun remous. Ce fait lui parut étrange car il n'y avait généralement que le matin aux aurores ou tard le soir, quand le vent s'était couché, que la surface était ainsi limpide.

Il allait parler mais Urahara le fit avant. D'un autre côté, les mots que l'homme prononça alors n'avaient rien de commun avec sa langue et Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'il parlait le langage d'Ichigo.

« Tu… »

Mais Urahara l'ignora et répéta d'une voix forte la même chose incompréhensible de Grimmjow. Le pêcheur observa alors la mer avec attention et crut qu'il allait défaillir en apercevant une ombre fendre les profondeurs vers eux.

« Urahara ! »

Ichigo. Juste à leurs pieds, dans l'eau, il y avait Ichigo. Ce dernier remarqua tout à coup qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Urahara et amorça un geste pour s'enfuir, mais la voix de l'homme l'arrêta. Grimmjow, encore une fois, ne comprit pas mais il put déduire qu'il demandait à Ichigo de rester.

Pendant un moment, les deux initiés échangèrent des mots. Urahara s'était agenouillé sur la jetée pour mieux s'adresser à son vis-à-vis. Grimmjow observa le regard méfiant d'Ichigo passer à quelque chose de perplexe puis finalement, il tourna la tête vers lui en souriant gentiment. Le souffle du pêcheur s'arrêta un instant durant ce contact.

« Voilà donc Ichigo, comme tu voulais. Je lui ai expliqué que tu l'as cherché pendant de longues semaines et que tu voulais lui dire quelque chose. »

Ichigo lâcha une exclamation indignée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Grimmjow inquiet.

-Il me reproche de ne pas tout dire ! plaisanta Urahara. Oui oui… Il précise qu'il t'a vu plonger dans les endroits dangereux. Cela ne lui a pas plu et il ne veut pas que tu y retournes car il ne sera pas là tout le temps pour te protéger. »

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils, clairement étonné et il se mit à rire. Pendant tout ce temps Ichigo le voyait ? Il avait dû s'amuser !

« D'accord. Je n'irai plus là-bas, Ichigo. »

L'hybride hocha la tête, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre et répondit :

« Toi promets ?

-Oui. Je te le promets. »

Ichigo eut alors un sourire fier.

« Voulais me parler ?

-Oui. Je te remercie, Ichigo. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

Urahara se tenait légèrement en retrait, prêt à aider d'une traduction au besoin.

« Comment va… »

Ichigo montra son torse.

« La blessure ? tenta Grimmjow.

-Oui, la blessure. »

Le pêcheur ôta son haut.

« Guéri. »

L'air inquiet s'effaça du regard d'Ichigo qui ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se reprit. Il finit par s'adresser à Urahara qui l'écouta religieusement.

« Il demande pourquoi tu as fait tout ça juste pour le remercier. Il ne comprend pas très bien que tu aies fait tant d'efforts alors qu'il suffisait que tu me demandes. »

Grimmjow étouffa un rire.

« C'est parce que tu niais son existence que j'ai pas pu passer juste un message, crétin.

-Ouille, je suis blessé !~ Moqua Urahara qui répéta dans l'autre langue.

-Urahara pas très gentil. Répondit Ichigo. Grimm est gentil, peut me parler, il… »

Ichigo buttait sur les mots et cela semblait l'énerver un peu. Urahara eut un air amusé mais aussi bienveillant. Quand il compléta la phrase d'Ichigo dans sa propre langue, ce dernier rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de s'enfoncer sous l'eau.

« Hé ! s'exclama Grimmjow inquiet. Que lui as-tu dit ?

-Qu'il trouvait Grimmjow très gentil, compréhensif et beau. Et que j'étais sûr que ce beau pêcheur ne manquerait pas de tomber amoureux de lui !~

-Quoi ? Mais je… »

Ichigo surgit de l'eau et d'un coup sec de sa queue, aspergea le marchand tout en lui disant quelque chose. Urahara éclata de rire. S'ensuivit un échange rapide qui laissa Grimmjow complètement en dehors du coup.

« Ah là là, soupira Urahara. Ichigo me dit que je suis un…

-Vieux pervers ! s'exclama Ichigo. Tu… Toi es un vieux pervers ! »

Grimmjow éclata de rire et finit par s'asseoir à son tour.

« Grimm pas pervers, ajouta-t-il pour l'emphase. Grimm pêcheur, il…

-Grimmjow est un pêcheur. »

Ichigo nota mentalement la conjugaison du verbe et reprit :

« Grimmjow est un pêcheur gentil. Pêche pas trop, gentil avec la mer.

-Il dit que je suis respectueux de l'environnement en gros ?

-Exact.

-Merci, Ichigo. »

L'hybride se calma et regarda Grimmjow droit dans les yeux un instant. Quelque chose sembla se produire et il finit par détourner le regard. Il parla dans sa langue et Urahara se leva.

« Il me congédie !~ expliqua avec drame le plus âgé. Au revoir !

-Oh euh, au revoir, oui… »

Légèrement troublé, Grimmjow redirigea son regard vers la créature de ses rêves. Ichigo nageait tranquillement, faisant des pirouettes dans l'eau.

« Tu apprends notre langue ? tenta le pêcheur pour démarrer la conversation.

-Oui ! Je fais beaucoup efforts. »

Ichigo avait arrêté ses pirouettes dans l'eau et se tenait plus immobile, attentif. L'effort de s'exprimer différemment devait requérir trop de concentration pour continuer à virevolter comme une feuille qui tombe.

« Mais très dur… Urahara apprend à… moi ? tenta-t-il.

-Il m'apprend.

-Oui ! Il m'apprend comment parler comme toi.

-C'est génial. Il parle bien ta langue ? »

Ichigo plissa les yeux et comprit quand son interlocuteur répéta.

« Oui ! Parle très bien ma langue. Il…

-Il est.

-Il est vraiment fort ! »

Grimmjow allait renchérir mais Ichigo fit un saut impressionnant pour atterrir sur la jetée. Il se redressa à l'aide de ses bras et s'installa comme Grimmjow.

« Jambes comme toi ! plaisanta-t-il en agitant sa queue de poisson.

-Pratique pour marcher, hein… »

L'hybride ne comprit pas.

« Pour marcher, Grimmjow mima avec deux doigts sur le sol, pratique deux jambes. »

Ichigo esquissa un sourire.

« Mais pas pratique pour nager !

-Oui… admit le pêcheur, pas pour nager… »

Grimmjow fixa ensuite la queue. Il prit le temps d'observer Ichigo un long moment. Sa queue de poisson était d'un bleu roi très sombre qui, il l'avait vu sous l'eau, brillait de beaucoup nuances. A l'air libre il y en avait moins. Sur la ligne de son torse, à peu près au niveau du bas-ventre, il y avait une petite nageoire composé d'un genre d'os flexible et d'une membrane d'un turquoise claire très doux. Il remarqua qu'il avait une nageoire identique derrière mais elle commençait au milieu du dos pour finir à ce qui aurait pu être ses fesses. Mais tout était extraordinairement lisse à l'œil.

Et Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de penser comment il faisait pour… Voilà quoi. Bref, il essaya de penser à d'autres choses.

La nageoire au bout de sa queue était la plus grande. Probablement cinquante centimètres de longueur. Toujours sur le même modèle de cet os flexible et de cette membrane.

« Grimm ?

-Hein, euh oui ? »

Le pêcheur comprit qu'on l'appelait depuis un petit moment.

« Veux toucher ? demanda sincèrement l'hybride. Tu… peux toucher ! »

Aussitôt, il prit la main du pêcheur et la posa sur le haut de la cuisse. Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appeler ça une cuisse même si ce n'était pas du tout ça. C'était plus simple pour lui.

« C'est… tout doux ? »

Il se serait attendu à une texture comme celle d'un poisson. Visqueuse peut-être et collante, mais surtout pas tout doux comme un duvet. C'était tout juste humide ! Il remarqua alors seulement que malgré tout, Ichigo ne sentait pas le poisson. Il respirait les fragrances de la mer, du sel et de la liberté. Grimmjow fit glisser sa main sur toute la surface rêveusement. Il assistait à une merveille de la nature, il ne pouvait se le dire autrement. Son doigt grippa sur quelque chose et arracha une exclamation discrète à Ichigo.

« Pardon ! Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Ichigo crispait un peu les yeux, il devait forcément avoir un peu mal. Le pêcheur écarta sa main et avisa une écaille qui s'était détachée. Il crut qu'il l'avait arraché par inadvertance mais Ichigo le rassura.

« Vieux blessure ? tenta-t-il.

-Vieille blessure. Comment ?

-Un gros gros… poisson avec dents ! »

Grimmjow esquissa un sourire.

« Un requin ?

-Peut-être. Ichigo haussa les épaules. Voulait attaquer bateau. »

Le pêcheur regarda la blessure, elle ne saignait pas. Il prit l'écaille qui était tombée dans sa main et la regarda sous tous les angles, intrigué et subjugué.

« Cadeau ! lança Ichigo.

-Quoi ?

-Tu aimes ? Cadeau. »

Ichigo souriait gentiment. Grimmjow prit un morceau de tissu dans sa poche et rangea précieusement l'écaille. Il allait parler mais son vis-à-vis remarqua quelque chose.

« Joli ! »

Il tenait la figurine de bois. Elle devait être tombée de sa poche en sortant le tissu.

« C'est moi ?

-… Oui…

-Toi, tu… pensé à moi ?

-J'ai pensé à toi, oui. »

Ichigo baissa les yeux, pensif. Il toucha la texture de la figurine et glissa ses doigts dans les creux du bois. Il murmurait des compliments dans sa langue, trouvant l'objet très joli.

« Cadeau pour moi ? »

Le pêcheur fondit presque devant ce regard. Il voyait qu'Ichigo était sincèrement heureux mais il y avait une espèce de lueur triste derrière qui lui rappela la solitude. Il soupira :

« Oui, je te l'offre si tu la veux.

-Merci !

-Je peux… ? »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il comprit quand le regard de Grimmjow se porta sur sa nageoire dorsale. Il acquiesça vigoureusement et s'installa sur le ventre pour laisser son ami admirer son dos. Grimmjow approchait lentement ses mains, touchant du bout des doigts de peur de casser quelque chose quand la nageoire se raidit et s'ouvrit d'un coup.

« Ah ! »

Tombé en arrière sous la surprise, Grimmjow entendit Ichigo qui se tordait de rire sur le sol.

« Je suis pas… Pas fragile comme toi ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Grimmjow bougonna un peu mais se rapprocha plus sûr de lui. Il toucha la membrane et sentit que c'était mou mais très résistant. Ichigo raidit la nageoire progressivement pour qu'il puisse comprendre le fonctionnement.

« Nageoire du dos pour… »

Ichigo leva les yeux, cherchant le mot.

« Diriger ? tenta Grimmjow.

-Pour faire… comme ça ! »

Ichigo mima un poisson qui tournait à droite ou à gauche avec sa main. Il se retourna ensuite.

« Devant aussi ! »

Il agita la grande au bout.

« Pour avancer, très forte et très rapide ! »

Grimmjow acquiesça religieusement, sincèrement intéressé par tout ça. Il allait poser une question quand Ichigo sauta tout à coup dans l'eau.

« Que…

-Je suis… »

Il grimaça.

« Eau est… importante pour moi.

-Tu dois tout le temps être dans l'eau ?

-Pas tout le temps. Si… si plus assez d'eau pour moi…

-Tu as des problèmes ?

-Je peux mourir. »

Ichigo eut un air triste. Grimmjow hocha la tête. Il crut comprendre qu'Ichigo aurait voulu rester à côté de lui plus longtemps et il afficha un air amusé. Il se redressa et enleva rapidement son haut et son pantalon ainsi que ses chaussures avant de sauter dans l'eau. Il remarqua alors que l'eau était bien plus profonde qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Deux ? Deux mètres cinquante ? Il sautillait pour garder la tête hors de l'eau quand il sentit Ichigo passer derrière lui et l'enlacer. D'abord étonné du contact, puis gêné quand il sentit la nageoire frontale frotter le bas de son dos, il comprit qu'Ichigo faisait ça pour qu'il prenne appui sur un rocher qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Grimmjow remercia Ichigo et en profita pour admirer son corps merveilleux en train de nager autour de lui. Comme s'il était cerné par un requin.

« Grimm sait nager ?

-Bien entendu. Je sais très bien nager.

-Peux ouvrir… »

Il montra ses yeux.

« Les yeux.

-Peux ouvrir yeux dans l'eau ? »

Grimmjow acquiesça, ne comprenant pas trop bien l'intérêt. Il sursauta quand Ichigo afficha un air surexcité.

« Moi vais…

-Je vais. Coupa Grimmjow.

-Oui ! Je vais montrer quelque chose ! Très joli ! »

Le pêcheur acquiesça et eut tout juste le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait qu'Ichigo l'emportait sous l'eau avec une vitesse étonnante.

Ichigo nageait au-dessus de lui, le tenant par les épaules. Grimmjow pouvait ainsi admirer les profondeurs et les récifs. Il avait entendu parler des récifs de coraux mais n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux et grands. Il ne savait pas, pour tout dire, qu'il y en avait près de Ieron.

Cependant, cette visite, si charmante était-elle, se fit vite cauchemar. Ichigo avait dû oublier le petit détail qui était que Grimmjow n'avait pas de branchies pour respirer sous l'eau. Et quand Ichigo remarqua une certaine baisse de résistance de la part de son précieux passager, il sembla le réaliser.

Tout en proférant de nombreux jurons en langue étrangères approximativement traduisibles par merde et tout un florilège du même type, l'hybride fonça vers la surface. Il n'y avait pas d'ilots dans les parages pour que Grimmjow se repose, aussi le garda-t-il dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos pour qu'il reprenne conscience. Fort heureusement, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal et Grimmjow se contenta de cracher une bonne dose d'eau de mer en jurant allègrement.

« Désolé… »

Le pêcheur remarqua qu'ils étaient en pleine mer, aussi resta-t-il solidement ancré à Ichigo le temps de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

« Je… oublié. Grimm peut pas… sous l'eau… »

Grimmjow ne voyait pas le visage d'Ichigo puisqu'il était littéralement dans ses bras, mais à son ton il comprenait sans peine que l'hybride s'en voulait beaucoup.

« Pas grave… C'est joli en bas. »

Il toussa encore et décida de se laisser porter par l'homme-poisson faute d'énergie.

« Rentrer… à la crique. Grimm est fatigué. »

Le susnommé acquiesça. Il était certes fatigué mais surtout sonné en fait. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de profiter de la situation alors qu'Ichigo le serrait fort contre lui pour qu'il ne tombe pas tout en veillant à lui garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Arrivés au point de départ, Ichigo laissa Grimmjow se détacher de lui et voulut l'aider à grimper sur le ponton mais ce dernier resta dans l'eau.

« Grimm veut pas rentrer chez lui ? demanda Ichigo étonné.

-Non.

-Pas… famille ? »

Le pêcheur fronça légèrement les sourcils, Ichigo s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il n'avait rien dit, ne voulant pas blesser les sentiments de Grimmjow, mais il fut coupé.

« Non. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Ichigo hocha la tête et ajouta :

« Moi… J'ai… pas famille. Aussi. »

Grimmjow n'eut pas le cœur de le corriger.

« Grimm est… un peu comme famille, hein ? »

Il eut besoin d'un instant pour assimiler l'information et répondit avec le plus de douceur possible quand on était Grimmjow Jaggerjack :

« Oui, tu es précieux.

-Précieux ? C'est quoi ?

-Plus qu'important. »

Le visage de l'hybride s'illumina comme si on venait de lui décrocher la lune et quand il enlaça Grimmjow, ce dernier se laissa faire bien que surpris. Il soupira et se dit que s'il y avait bien une chose qui les liait ce n'était pas la mer… mais la solitude qu'elle engendrait et qu'elle faisait semblant de pallier en brillant de milliers de trésors enfouis.

* * *

**Anonymes**

**Lylyn972, Dixy01, lili-199** : Merci à vous !

**Bixwing** : Ah non, ça sera pas aussi angst que DPC, je te rassure. Ta vision ne prouve pas que tu es folle u.u seulement que tu as un humour assez choupinet XD et Grimm en ciré jaune, botte et bob jaune ? tu vois le tableau ? :D ahem… Merci en tous cas et à plouch' !

**Noa Death** : C'est mignon ton trip mais non, j'ai horreur des Disneys et plus encore de la Petite Sirène :D donc rien de commun ! Et wow, carrément le 'sama' ? c'est pour que la suite vienne plus vite c'est ça ? x) Et oui, je connais cette fic, elle m'a bien fait marrer oui ! Merci et à plus !

**Bakavelique** : L'objet ça serait trop facile :p et je comprends bien ton incompréhension face à « mais comment ça marche ? » xD rassurez-vous, Grimm se pose la même question. Merci bien et bonne lecture, Patate-san !

**Ninie-san** : Waaa, t'es toujours là ! :D En tous cas merci bien de tes compliments ) et oui, beaucoup de suppression mais ça m'arrêtera pas è.é

**Le Lombric Masqué** : En plus de noter le pseudo évolutif, j'admets que ta review est celle qui m'a le plus fait rire u.u vraiment XD

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre, nos deux tourtereaux se rapprochent !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reply des anonymes :**

Ninie-san, Lili-199, Dixy01 : Merci beaucoup à vous ! :D

Bakavelique : Y'a des illustrations sur mon deviantart si ça t'intéresse, il est un peu vide (carrément) pour le moment mais bon :P Merci de ta review !

Lylyn972 : J'espère que chaque chapitre te fera dire la même chose ! Même si je pense que celui-ci devrait en faire rire/criser/baver/pleurer plus d'un. Merci bien et bonne lecture !

Noa Death : Oui, je compte pas leur faire mettre 107 ans à tomber amoureux, pas très réaliste j'en conviens mais c'est qu'une fanfic alors j'ai moyen envie d'y passer des heures à peaufiner le scénar' Pour toutes tes questions, voilà des débuts de réponse dans ce chapitre !;) Et je viens d'être sacrée reine, amagad, merci ? xD Bonne lecture à toi !

Mermaid Motel : Tu sais quoi ? Je me suis dit exactement la même chose quand j'ai vu ton pseudo ! Cette fic est faite pour toi XD Le GrimmIchi n'est pas ce qui manque sur le fandom ^^ Et en même temps, pour le coup des sirènes, c'est un coup que je voulais moyen tenter car les gens confondent trop souvent les Sirènes originales et les genre d'ondines comme la Lorelei… Et oui, plein de chapitres pour celle-là mais j'en ai aucune idée de combien ! En tous cas je te remercie grandement de tes deux reviews même si je ne peux répondre à l'autre pour le Pont mais le cœur y est ! :D

oXoXoXo

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

****Un peu plus court que le précédent mais ça devrait vous plaire... (ou me faire haïr tss)

* * *

**Une légende oubliée**

Chapitre 3

Après sa première vraie rencontre avec Ichigo, Grimmjow avait plané sur un petit nuage. Ils avaient fini par se séparer, chacun appelé par son devoir, l'un protégeant les pêcheurs et l'autre allant pêcher.

Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était épié de tous côtés par l'hybride, même s'il savait que la chose était impossible car Ichigo avait beaucoup de choses à faire en tant que Protecteur de Ieron. Mais au fond de lui, il imaginait que la créature le suivait du regard et cela lui réchauffait curieusement le cœur.

Aujourd'hui, soit le lendemain de leur rencontre, Grimmjow rejoignait une fois de plus l'échoppe d'Urahara, bien inconscient de toutes les rumeurs qui commençaient déjà à circuler. Il ne se doutait pas que le simple fait de voir Jaggerjack descendre en ville ferait parler autant de bavards. Grimmjow avait-il un lien avec le vieux fou de la boutique de farces et d'attrapes ? Comment un asocial tel que lui pouvait-il s'entendre avec un homme aussi jovial ? Trafiquaient-ils quelque chose de plus lourd, se servant du bateau de l'un pour le transport ? Les supputations sur ce qu'ils trafiquaient allaient bon train et heureusement que Grimmjow n'en savait rien.

« Bonjour mon cher Grimmjow !~

-Salut. »

Le pêcheur n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'habituer aux extravagances du marchand mais au moins, il n'était plus surpris maintenant. Il entra dans la boutique, convié, et s'assit sur un des sièges du salon. Grimmjow prit le temps d'observer son environnement cette fois-ci.

C'était une pièce de taille raisonnable, aux volets de bois. Les étagères croulaient sous les bibelots de différentes natures, filets de pêche et peintures de la mer. Il s'y répandait une odeur salée et marine, agréable et vivifiante. Le sol, en latte de bois, était couvert de tapis effrités et vieillis tandis que les murs étaient décorés de fanions de bateau. Si Grimmjow avait été honnête, il aurait dit que c'était un salon cosy où il se sentait bien, mais il se contenta de poser son lourd sac de toile à côté, produisant un bruit de choc métallique. Il remarqua ensuite qu'Urahara apportait un plateau avec deux thés.

Ils discutèrent un long moment car le plus âgé expliqua qu'il ne pouvait 'convoquer' Ichigo n'importe quand. Tout d'abord, il était impossible pour lui de venir aux heures où les pêcheurs partaient ainsi qu'en pleine nuit. Grimmjow demanda pourquoi. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il soit de « garde » pendant que les pêcheurs sortaient, mais le reste de la nuit, Ieron était morte et l'océan laissé tranquille.

« Ichigo ne protège pas seulement les bateaux. Il y en a certains qu'il doit laisser à leur sort et quand la nuit vient, il guide alors leurs âmes vers les profondeurs de l'océan où ils reposeront en paix.

-… Aurait-il des genres de pouvoirs spéciaux ? »

Urahara médita la réponse.

« Disons simplement qu'il a des capacités et une certaine connaissance de ce que le Sort réserve aux Humains.

-Tu dis qu'il pourrait prédire l'avenir ? »

Si Kisuke Urahara avait la réponse, il ne la donna pas. Et Grimmjow eut du mal à imaginer qu'un être avec une personnalité si curieuse et si adorable puisse être détenteur du Savoir ultime du monde.

« Donc si tu veux voir Ichigo, il te suffit de te présenter dans la journée sur le ponton après le tunnel et de dire dans sa langue « J'appelle le Protecteur Ichigo. ».

-Et comment ça se dit ?

-Comme ça. »

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son vis-à-vis prononcer la formule.

« C'est ça, et en plus facile pour l'ignare de service ? »

Le concerné mit quelques minutes à apprendre la phrase.

« Merci. Et je me suis demandé… Ichigo n'est pas une sirène puisque c'est un mâle, non ? »

Urahara afficha un sourire amusé.

« Allons Grimmjow, les sirènes sont ces êtres mi-femme mi-oiseaux qui attiraient les marins dans le gouffre de la nostalgie en chantant les gloires passées…

-Alors il est quoi… ?

-Eh bien on devrait dire un triton, ou un ondin puisqu'il sait utiliser quelques sortilèges.

-On devrait ?

-Ichigo préfère qu'on l'appelle un protecteur, comme une nouvelle race.

-… Je vois.

-En théorie, Ichigo est inoffensif.

-En théorie ?

-Tu sais comme moi que la mer ne joue pas avec les mêmes règles, il en est né, lui. »

Le marchand but un peu de thé et Grimmjow renchérit :

« Je voulais savoir… »

Grimmjow repensa à sa question complètement hors-sujet et pour le moins malvenue mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Disons que ce n'était pas forcément parce qu'il avait des vues sur l'hybride immédiatement mais du côté pratique, il se posait beaucoup de questions. Restait à savoir comment formuler la chose sans passer pour un pervers avec le cerveau sous la ceinture.

« Il m'a dit qu'il était… seul. Cela veut-il dire qu'il ne se 'reproduit' pas ? Que la race est presque éteinte ? »

Kisuke se cacha derrière son éventail un moment, laissant juste ses yeux apparaître avec un air outré.

« Oh mais tu veux dévergonder mon Ichigo !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non ! Je veux simplement me renseigner et… »

Quand le marchand éclata de rire, Grimmjow se retint de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Encore une fois, l'homme se fichait de lui et il fallait avouer que cela lui tapait grandement sur les nerfs, mais voilà. Urahara était le seul chaînon le reliant à Ichigo donc il fallait le brosser dans le sens du poil. Et autant dire que ça énervait Grimmjow plus qu'un peu.

« Enorme ! Ta tête, mon cher Grimmjow ! Tu aurais vu ta tête !

-Maintenant on s'calme, c'est bon… Tu peux me répondre au moins ? »

Kisuke essuya une larme de rire et reprit son souffle.

« Certes je le puis.

-Et ?

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire ?

-Si. »

Grimmjow attrapa le marchand par le col, clairement menaçant.

« Tu vas même le faire tout de suite.

-Aye aye~ Oui oui, tout de suite, Votre Altesse ! »

Rassis sur son pouf, le marchand lança un regard suspicieux à son interlocuteur depuis sa planque d'éventail.

« Tout de même…

-KISUKE URAHARA ! gronda Grimmjow. Répond !

-Euh… oui ! Donc donc… Tu vas être déçu mais comment dire… Il n'est pas équipé ! »

Cela laissa Grimmjow pantois.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

-Hé bien qu'il n'a rien de commun à un homme sur ce plan-là pas plus que de commun à un poisson.

-Alors il n'a aucun moyen de… procréer ?

-Aucun. »

Le pêcheur ne pensa même pas que ses potentiels espoirs s'envolaient. Il était figé à ce fait. Si Ichigo n'avait aucun moyen de procréer, il était et resterait pour toujours le seul de son espèce dans l'océan tout entier. Ce devait être horrible à vivre un tel sentiment de solitude…

« Mais à mon humble avis, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas éprouver des sentiments et des sensations disons… plus forts. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mon cher Grimmjow~ »

Le ton chantant n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet. Oui Ichigo pouvait éprouver du désir ou aimer certains attouchements, mais le plus important et dans le fond, le plus tragique aussi, c'était bien d'être né pour être condamné à la solitude.

L'homme de la mer se passa une main sur le visage, troublé. Cela signifiait que quand le triton lui avait dit qu'il était comme sa famille, c'était bien plus qu'une parole en l'air. Tout prenait une dimension bien plus grande.

« Bon ! Tu sais tout l'important !

-… »

Le pêcheur grogna, perdu avec ses émotions virevoltantes. Il aimait Ichigo s'il se l'avouait, et il aurait peut-être souhaité aller plus loin, mais cantonner leurs rapports à quelques chose de platonique plus un bonus lui conviendrait parfaitement. Il pensait même que ça serait mieux après tout. Et puis coucher avec un poisson, même s'il avait un torse et un visage d'homme magnifiques, c'était un peu trop spécial pour lui.

« Mais est-il vraiment seul… ? Même s'il ne peut procréer, il a au moins des compagnons ? »

L'hôte eut un air triste et soupira :

« Il n'y a toujours qu'un seul Protecteur à la fois. C'est la règle.

-… Combien y en a-t-il eu ? s'enquit Grimmjow.

-Oh… Je n'en sais rien, mon cher.

-En dehors de ça, comment peux-tu avoir autant d'informations ? »

Le pêcheur dardait un regard suspicieux et déterminé sur son vis-à-vis.

« Répond. Tu sais que je m'en servirai jamais contre toi ou Ichigo.

-Hé bien comme évoqué, Ichigo possède certains pouvoirs. Quand il était plus jeune, au tout début de sa vie d'ondin, il fut capturé par des humains mal attentionnés.

-Que…

-Je l'ai libéré, et pour me remercier, il m'a offert la Connaissance.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Il m'a offert des savoirs sur son espèce, sur sa langue, une intelligence hors-norme !~ »

L'atmosphère s'allégea tout à coup.

« Pourquoi ne m'offre-t-il pas cela aussi ?

-Ses pouvoirs sont complexes, il ne choisit pas tout ce qu'il fait. Tout dépend du Schème soigneusement préparé. »

Grimmjow acquiesça et demeura ainsi dans ses pensées tout le long du trajet souterrain qui le mena jusqu'au ponton.

Après sa discussion, il ne savait plus quoi penser de l'hybride. Etait-il faussement naïf pour l'attendrir et le manipuler ? Ou était-il, lui le pêcheur au sale caractère, réellement le premier homme qui méritait de faire partie de la famille d'une espèce si rare ? Ichigo n'était pas belliqueux, pas manipulateur, il ne pouvait y croire. Mais s'il avait été capturé déjà une fois… peut-être nourrissait-il une rancœur dissimulée ?

Il ne voulait y croire. Ichigo était mieux que ça… Il était au-dessus de ces émotions si bassement humaines, il était presque divin. Grimmjow eut un pincement au cœur en y repensant. Ce qui les séparait n'était pas moindre, c'était la Mer qui les gardait éloignés…

Le pêcheur s'était dit, avant de penser à tout cela, qu'il y avait au moins une personne qui partageait sa solitude. Et si cela n'aidait en rien, au moins, il était soulagé, mais au final, que pouvait-il déduire ?

Ichigo n'était pas du même monde et à l'évidence, il était d'un niveau bien supérieur au sien.

Ce fut avec ces pensées en tête qu'il arriva au bord du ponton de bois. Il s'y assit, posa son sac qui lui sciait l'épaule et demeura silencieux face à l'immensité sous ses yeux. Il faisait chaud, il n'y avait que peu de vent et il remuait ses mèches bleues sur son front. Une odeur salée imprégnait délicieusement l'atmosphère et il l'huma un long moment, s'en remplissant les poumons à les faire imploser. Puis, sérieusement, il parla :

« **J'appelle le Protecteur Ichigo.** »

L'espace d'un instant, le pêcheur crut qu'il s'était trompé, mais quand il avisa une ombre fendre l'eau, il laissa son sourire s'afficher sur son visage.

« Grimmjow ! »

Le susnommé hocha la tête, étonné.

« Oui ! Je sais dire maintenant ! »

Grimmjow étouffa un rire et répondit :

« **Bonjour, Ichigo !** »

L'hybride écarquilla les yeux, la joie se lisant littéralement sur son visage.

« Tu apprends langue ?

-Ah… Je ne connais que quelques mots…

-Bien déjà ! Très bien ! Merci ! »

Ichigo fit un genre de salto sous l'eau, virevoltant d'allégresse.

« Jamais humain… a fait effort comme toi ! Je suis… content ! »

Grimmjow se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas très difficile…

-Mais tu fais ! Toi es… Non, tu es ! Ichigo se félicita de s'être corrigé tout seul, tu es très gentil ! J'avais raison de sauver !

-Merci… »

Le pêcheur attendit un instant, observant les écailles briller sous l'eau et les nageoires se mouvoir au gré du courant.

« Tu vas bien ? »

L'hybride fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant très probablement aux mots.

« Oui ! Et j'ai… hier. Vu deux humains.

-Un couple ?

-Humain comme toi et un comme… comme Yoruichi !

-Un homme et une femme.

-Oui ! Ils sont dans le bateau et… coulé.

-Ils étaient dans un bateau qui a coulé. Ils sont morts ? »

Ichigo sourit tristement.

« Oui, j'ai emmené. Ils étaient beaux. Très… »

L'hybride enlaça ses deux index pour mimer. Grimmjow acquiesça.

« Ils étaient amoureux, Ichigo acquiesça.

-Et moi… J'ai, il montra sa tête.

-Pensé ?

-J'ai pensé, oui. J'ai pas… j'ai pensé j'avais pas famille comme eux.

-Ah ? »

Grimmjow cacha mal le pincement au cœur. Devait-il déduire qu'Ichigo en avait déjà marre de lui ?

« Mais j'ai pensé : 'J'ai Grimm !' Avant, j'ai… euh j'étais triste. Mais maintenant non !»

L'homme écarquilla les yeux et, ne se contenant plus, sauta à l'eau. N'ayant toujours pas pieds, il s'accrocha le minimum nécessaire aux épaules d'Ichigo et l'embrassa. Un très bref baiser qui lui laissa une sensation trop fraiche pour être naturelle. Comme une bouffée d'air vivifiant. Juste pour un contact anodin…

« Grimm ? »

Ichigo clignait des yeux, ne sachant comment interpréter cet acte.

« Excuse-moi, je… Je voulais pas. J'ai pas réussi à me retenir. »

Contre toute attente, le protecteur éclata de rire et enlaça le pêcheur contre lui. Grimmjow ne se sentait pas à l'aise, c'était Ichigo qui l'enlaçait et pas l'inverse. D'un certain côté, avec sa longue queue de poisson, l'ondin devait avoisiner les deux mètres. Après un moment ainsi, l'hybride le laissa s'écarter et l'embrassa à son tour, mais sur la commissure des lèvres et Grimmjow se demanda si Ichigo avait 'raté' sa bouche ou sa joue.

« Tu ramené un sac très gros ?

-J'ai ramené un truc oui, attend… »

Alors que Grimmjow prenait appui sur le sol du ponton pour se hisser hors de l'eau, il sentit les mains d'Ichigo passer sous ses pieds pour l'envoler. Le bond surprit grandement le pêcheur qui s'étala littéralement à l'atterrissage sous le rire taquin de l'ondin. Ondin, qui, très innocemment, s'était remis à faire des tours dans l'eau en lui jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil malicieux.

« Tss… Je t'en collerai de la naïveté… T'es aussi futé qu'moi.

-Quoi ? J'ai pas compris.

-Rien rien, Ichi. Regarde ça. »

L'hybride s'approcha dès que Grimmjow sortit deux grosses bouteilles de métal de son sac. C'était son matériel de plongée. Intrigué, Ichigo demanda de suite ce que c'était en baragouinant à peu près. Plutôt que de se perdre en explication, Grimmjow harnacha les bouteilles d'oxygène sur son dos et passa son masque autour du cou. Il avait pris auparavant la peine d'enlever son pantalon, chaussures et haut même s'ils étaient déjà trempés. Puis il sauta dans l'eau.

« Grimm ? »

Le pêcheur resta sous l'eau un long moment et montra son pouce en signe de victoire à Ichigo qui s'était immergé pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Avec un grand sourire, le fils de la mer s'exclama par télépathie :

« Tu peux respirer sous l'eau ? »

Grimmjow acquiesça et il sut à ce moment qu'Ichigo ne pouvait pas être belliqueux, même dans une moindre mesure. Deux si grands yeux si lumineux ne pouvaient pas mentir. Ichigo était heureux de pouvoir lui faire partager son monde. Et lui, le chanceux qui avait ce privilège, ne refuserait certainement pas.

L'homme de la mer n'avait jamais pris la peine de vraiment admirer cette dernière. Il pêchait plus par mécanisme et son engouement pour la beauté dangereuse des eaux lui était passé en même temps que la mort de son père. A partir de ce moment, Grimmjow s'était renfermé spectaculairement. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas naturellement un grand extraverti et son environnement lui imposait d'être fort, mais la disparition de sa seule famille par celle qu'il avait considérée comme sa mère, son terrain de jeu et son futur lieu de travail l'avait meurtri. Et quelque chose s'était alors brisé, faisant d'eux les plus grands ennemis.

Mais Ichigo changeait tout ça. Comment ? Il n'aurait su l'expliquer. Peut-être parce que l'ondin le protégeait ? Ou peut-être parce que son regard sur les choses évoluait maintenant qu'il n'était plus complètement seul…

« Là c'est grosse maison ! »

Grimmjow tourna la tête vers les profondeurs. C'était une immense montagne sous-marine couverte de coraux colorés. Il ne se serait jamais douté que les bas-fonds étaient si près de Ieron, il n'était pas étonnant de voir que les bateaux coulaient sans être jamais retrouvés. D'innombrables poissons de toutes les tailles et de toutes les espèces nageaient autour, se faufilant dans les algues et les recoins à leur approche.

Le plongeur suivait difficilement le rythme de nage d'Ichigo. Ce dernier tournait partout autour de lui, comme monté sur ressort tandis qu'il peinait un peu à avancer au même rythme même avec ses palmes aux pieds. Il sentait également le froid sur sa peau mais tâchait de l'ignorer pour admirer la multitude d'espèces marines qui volait autour d'eux.

Ichigo montra encore beaucoup de choses, des végétaux, des poissons et même des petites cavernes sous-marine où il disait cacher les trésors pour s'amuser. Grimmjow voulut lui demander si sa figurine de bois se trouvait dans une de ces cachettes mais se retint, n'ayant que moyennement envie de se noyer.

« Par là, très très très profond, expliqua tout à coup Ichigo, et moi j'emmène là les humains. »

Le pêcheur voulait continuer la conversation, hautement intéressé, car ce qu'il avait sous lui n'était pas un trou mais une fosse. Et nul doute que cette faille devait être profonde de plusieurs kilomètres. Mais son guide poursuivit la visite, allant jusqu'à le conduire auprès d'animaux qui ne le mirent vraiment pas à l'aise.

« Requins est… sont gentils. »

Ichigo sourit et s'approcha d'un des prédateurs pour lui caresser le bout du museau. L'animal ne broncha pas et resta calme autour de lui.

« Mais le sang… ils sont fous ! »

Grimmjow hocha la tête et ne se sentit absolument pas rassuré quand Ichigo prit sa main pour qu'il touche à son tour le requin. Au fur et à mesure, encouragé par l'hybride, le pêcheur prit de l'assurance et osa tourner prudemment autour des dents de la mer. Mais sous cet angle, ils étaient plutôt gentils selon lui.

Ichigo dit alors quelque chose dans sa propre langue et quitta le groupuscule suivi de Grimmjow.

« Je vais montrer l'île marrante. »

Le pêcheur haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce que pouvait être « l'île marrante ». Ils nagèrent donc pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à tomber sur une grande colonne de pierre qui, sous l'eau, donnait l'impression d'une cheminée. Grimmjow crut à un volcan de prime abord mais c'était bien plus étonnant. C'était juste une colonne de pierre en plein milieu de l'océan qui remontait à la surface. Du reste, une fois la tête à l'air libre, il comprit le pourquoi du sobriquet de l'île.

Un lopin de roches en plein milieu de l'horizon. C'est sûr que ç'avait quelque chose de drôle.

Les deux nageurs s'en approchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils la touchent et tandis qu'Ichigo resta encore dans l'eau, s'accoudant simplement sur la pierre, l'humain sortit et ôta tout son matériel. Il soupira et plaqua ses cheveux trempés en arrière.

« Pfiou… C'était magnifique.

-Tu aimes sous l'eau ?

-Complètement ! lança-t-il avec un peu plus d'entrain, j'ai jamais vu un truc pareil. »

L'émerveillement du pêcheur minimisait les grands éclats de voix mais Ichigo comprit sans peine à quel point il avait rempli les yeux de son visiteur de plein d'étoiles. Il affichait un sourire calme et apaisé.

Grimmjow s'installa un peu mieux sur la pierre, pas peu soulagé de voir qu'elles n'étaient en rien tranchante et que l'eau les avait si bien polies qu'elles en devenaient douces. Une fois une position agréable trouvée, il laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'horizon. Au loin, il apercevait une masse bleutée.

« C'est Ieron ?

-Oui. Très loin d'ici.

-J'aurais plus d'air pour le retour… Merde.

-Quoi ? »

Le pêcheur montra la bouteille avec un air de circonstances. Ichigo sourit, amusé.

« Je peux emmener ! Avec tête pas sous l'eau aussi ! »

Le concerné rit doucement à la plaisanterie et, progressivement, le silence apaisant reprit ses droits. Il n'y avait que les bruits de l'eau et du vent, si naturels et si reposants. Grimmjow se demanda bien comment il avait pu détester un jour la mer tant elle était belle.

« Humains… ont de la chance, commença la voix d'Ichigo.

-Pourquoi ?

-Peuvent sortir et marcher… »

L'hybride avait baissé les yeux, pensif.

« Tu peux venir chez moi mais moi… je peux pas. »

L'humain eut un pincement au cœur.

« Mais Ichigo… Les humains sont cruels. Ils te mettront dans une cage. »

Le susnommé soupira.

« Je sais. Mais les oiseaux disent que terre est plus belle, plus grande et…

-Tss… Les oiseaux mentent alors ?

-Mais non !

-Il y a plus d'océans que de terre, tu sais. »

Comme la créature marine ne comprit pas, Grimmjow mima une grande surface pour l'eau et un petit truc ridicule pour la terre.

« Vraiment ?

-Je mens pas. Et s'ils trouvent la terre plus belle, c'est parce qu'ils ont pas vu sous l'eau. »

Ichigo sourit, touché que son ami cherche à le réconforter comme ça.

« Mais tu parles aux animaux ?

-Oui ! A tous ! Mieux que aux humains…

-… ça veut dire que tu as des pouvoirs alors ? »

L'hybride fronça les sourcils, on sentait que le sujet ne devait pas lui plaire des masses.

« Oui… J'emmène humains morts et je protège. »

Le pêcheur voulait pousser un peu plus loin mais jugea, vu l'attitude fermée de son vis-à-vis, que cela ne serait pas apprécié. Après tout, Ichigo n'était pas forcé de tout lui dire et il se doutait que s'il avait une idée en tête, il serait difficile de lui faire changer d'avis.

« Ichigo, je peux… toucher tes nageoires ? »

L'ondin haussa les sourcils, surpris du changement de sujet. Il afficha un air joyeux, ravi que l'on s'intéresse à lui dans ce sens. Il sauta d'un bond et atterrit sur la roche à laquelle il s'agrippa pour ne pas glisser. Grimmjow l'aida à se retenir le temps qu'il trouve une position pratique mais cela s'avérait compliqué car les écailles ne lui permettaient pas d'adhérer.

« C'est plat, derrière, tu veux ?

-D'accord… »

L'humain avisa la difficulté qu'avait Ichigo de se déplacer sur la terre, aussi, il le prit dans ses bras. Un autour de son torse et l'autre entourant la queue, il s'étonna d'abord de la lourdeur de son vis-à-vis mais très vite s'y habitua. Ichigo s'amusa de le voir peiner et, une fois posé sur le sol, le remercia comme il se devait.

**« De rien. »**

Ichigo sourit de plus belle en entendant sa langue dans la bouche du pêcheur. Il s'allongea alors sur la pierre et regarda le ciel de ses grands yeux d'ambre. Il remarqua que le pêcheur s'était assis à côté de lui et le dévisageait. Pour s'amuser, il agita sa queue en un 'ploc' sonore qui fit sursauter Grimmjow.

« Hein ?

-Grimm aime le ciel ? »

L'homme leva les yeux.

« Bah je le connais pas d'un côté. »

Ichigo étouffa un rire.

« Mer m'a dit que ciel était son frère.

-Mer ? ou mère ? »

Grimmjow fronçait les sourcils, réellement intrigué du sens de cette phrase. Ichigo gardait un sourire réservé et énigmatique.

« Mer et mère, pareil ! lança-t-il.

-… Et le ciel est son frère ? »

Le pêcheur essaya d'absorber l'information. La mer était vivante. Et elle avait un frère. C'était fou.

« Comment ça ?

-Quand frère content… Mer est bleue. Mais quand frère crie et s'énerve, Mer devient grise et sombre.

-Mère euh, Mer, est le reflet du Ciel ? »

Ichigo hocha la tête.

« Oui, comme ça. »

Après réflexion, Grimmjow ajouta :

« C'est pas juste.

-Grimm ?

-Mer ne serait qu'un reflet ? C'est triste tu crois pas ?

-Si… »

Les deux amis soupirèrent puis, toujours aussi intrigué par la créature marine, le pêcheur reposa ses yeux sur les écailles. Elles avaient une teinte légèrement plus bleue aujourd'hui, d'une brillance magnifique. Grimmjow hésita un court instant avant de poser sa main dessus mais s'étonna toujours autant de sentir une telle douceur.

Il passa ses doigts, caressant la peau marine avec beaucoup de réserve. Cette texture lui rappelait une sorte de duvet mais très ras, c'était tout juste assez long pour que l'on sente la douceur sous la pulpe des doigts et non la rigidité de chaque brin. Progressivement, l'homme approcha du bout de la queue et, avec l'accord d'Ichigo, s'assit là pour la prendre sur ses genoux.

« Ichi, tu sens quoi quand je touche ta peau ? demanda-t-il d'un coup, réellement curieux.

-Eh… Je… »

Ichigo afficha une mimique sérieuse, pensive. Après un temps de réflexion, il tenta :

« Comme si… Aaah ! »

Il grogna, mécontent de ne pas trouver ses mots et finit par déclarer :

« C'est comme là ! »

Il montra son torse, ses bras et l'ensemble de son corps anthropomorphe. Grimmjow acquiesça pensivement, se demandant s'il y avait certaines parties plus sensibles que d'autres alors. Il esquissa un sourire et continua d'observer la plus grande des nageoires du triton. Il ne cesserait de s'émerveiller devant une telle beauté et une telle inventivité. La partie qui se gonflait sous l'eau comme une voile était une accumulation de nombres d'arrêtes qui n'étaient souples qye dans un sens. Elles étaient toutes attachées à un cartilage –ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait- et comme tout le reste du corps, il n'y avait aucune rugosité, que des textures lisses.

« Hm… »

Le pêcheur sursauta tout à coup et avisa le visage de l'ondin. Ichigo avait fermé les yeux et semblait particulièrement à l'aise à en croire ses soupirs. L'intérêt piqué, Grimmjow glissa sa main sur les écailles d'une lenteur calculée, appuyant par endroit comme s'il le massait. Ichigo ne broncha pas le moins du monde, se laissant faire avec une langueur qui amusa l'homme. Il se demandait si Ichigo était innocent au point de ne pas savoir ce qu'il entreprenait à ce moment. Chercher les zones les plus sensibles n'avait rien d'anodin.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Grimmjow remonta vers le milieu du corps. Il caressait les écailles duveteuses de ses lèvres, savourant ce goût iodé du bout de la langue. Il tenait contre lui la queue de poisson, l'enlaçant comme un amant et, doucement, il parvint à la peau. Il écoutait à peine et n'eut donc pas le plaisir d'entendre les soupirs qui augmentaient, mais il apprécia sans conteste le goût salé et typiquement océan du corps sous ses mains et dans son palais. Il gardait les yeux fermés, porté par son désir et comme il n'y avait aucune résistance, il continua.

C'est parvenu aux clavicules qu'il lécha consciencieusement qu'une main vint s'enfouir dans ses cheveux humides. Elle n'eut pas toutes latitudes, le sel collant les mèches en paquets compacts, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment déranger la magie du moment. Le pêcheur remonta ensuite jusqu'à la pomme d'Adam de son protecteur et la suçota avec application et tout à coup, il entendit un petit gémissement qui ne fit qu'embraser son envie de découvrir toujours plus.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva face au visage légèrement rougi d'Ichigo, Grimmjow était toujours embué par ses émotions et alors qu'il penchait sa tête vers le visage de celui qu'il voulait comme amant, un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

Tout se bouscula alors. Que venait-il de faire ? L'affolement le prenait, Ichigo avait semblé surpris d'un baiser chaste à la crique, il l'avait caressé de la queue à la tête là ! Est-ce que l'hybride allait lui en vouloir ? Le rejeter et le laisser seul au milieu de nulle part ?

« Je peux aussi toucher ? interrompit la voix d'Ichigo.

-Hein ?

-Tes jambes. Je peux aussi ? »

Le regard du triton n'avait nullement l'air d'être choqué, encore moins outré. Grimmjow était encore paniqué, espérant qu'il n'avait rien gâché et bredouilla, les espoirs naissant déjà en lui.

« O-Oui, évidemment tu peux… tu…

-J'ai besoin d'eau. »

L'homme acquiesça. Bien entendu, si l'hybride avait besoin de s'immerger, il n'avait pas à le préciser, il devait le faire car c'était vital ! Pas la peine de lui demander et…

« Que… »

La seconde suivante, Grimmjow essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Que faisait-il assis, jambes dans l'eau et Ichigo juste face à lui mais au niveau de la mer… A coup sûr le protecteur ne savait pas que sa place était suggestive. Il était bien trop innocent pour imaginer des choses pareilles. Pourtant Grimmjow aurait bien aimé si… Non. Il secoua la tête, c'était souiller la créature merveilleuse que de penser de telles choses.

Trop occupé à maîtriser le flot de ses pensées, le pêcheur ne remarqua pas le sourire amusé et malicieux d'Ichigo. Il savoura un moment la sensation de l'eau qui ravivait sa peau, les yeux fermés. Puis, n'oubliant pas l'autorisation qu'il avait reçue, prit délicatement un mollet dans ses mains pour le sortir un peu de l'eau. Surpris, Grimmjow s'accrocha aux rochers et s'installa de manière à pouvoir tendre les jambes sans glisser.

Le triton attendit que son ami soit prêt avant d'observer le membre sous toutes ses coutures. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir des humains de nombreuses fois, mais pas d'aussi près et certainement pas aussi bien faits. Du reste, le tout devait être exclusivement composé de muscles car entre son poids plus celui de l'eau, Ichigo savait qu'il devait être plutôt lourd.

Il s'étonna devant le pied, ça avait l'air sophistiqué et il se demandait bien comment cela pouvait être pratique pour marcher. En tous cas, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi c'était dur de nager avec tous ses orteils qui laissaient passer l'eau. Ichigo caressa la peau du bout des doigts, intrigué. La texture était la même que pour sa propre peau mais le teint était légèrement plus foncé. Il tourna la tête vers le pêcheur qui le fixait.

Ichigo dissimula un sourire malin et continua son exploration. Il n'hésitait plus à toucher, à chercher. Il avait tâté un os dur au-dessus du pied et, avec prudence, avait essayé de faire bouger l'articulation. Cette chose bien curieuse était tout bonnement parfaite selon lui. Il était sûr, après réflexion, qu'avec un tel membre il était facile de prendre appui pour que chaque pas s'élance. Lui aurait du mal avec sa nageoire… L'ondin remonta sur le mollet et s'amusa du réflexe de recul qui suivit alors qu'il effleurait un point particulier. Ce devait être chatouilleux. Il posa ses lèvres sur le devant du tibia et lécha brièvement. Il ne sentait pas de goût particulier hormis le sel marin, cela le déçut un peu mais il jugea que l'odeur de l'océan devait couvrir celle de son pêcheur.

Avec la même réserve qui faisait mourir Grimmjow, Ichigo arriva jusqu'au genou et, encore une fois, toucha sous tous les angles avec ses mains pour comprendre le fonctionnement. L'humain était sans doute la plus belle des inventions du Créateur. En entendant les soupirs contenus, l'ondin tourna furtivement la tête. Grimmjow avait crispé les yeux, et, baissant un peu le regard, Ichigo remarqua qu'une légère bosse se formait sous son sous-vêtement trempé.

En usant de cette lenteur qui semblait rendre fou son vis-à-vis, le triton écarta un peu les jambes. Grimmjow grogna mais garda les yeux résolument crispé, comme s'il voulait se retenir à tout prix. La créature en fut touchée d'une certaine manière. Grimmjow croyait certainement qu'il ne faisait que découvrir avec la plus pure des naïvetés.

Si seulement il savait.

Mais d'un certain côté, le voir baisser ainsi ses défenses et risquer la probable honte de se retrouver bandant devant une créature qu'on croyait ingénue de ces choses était une sorte de confiance. Et s'en voir investi gonflait Ichigo de joie.

Il se rapprocha encore et touchait maintenant les cuisses fermes. Il laissa vagabonder ses mains un moment avant d'y poser ses lèvres. L'ondin n'avait jamais ressenti tout ça. Il savait ce que c'était d'avoir des relations plus intimes, l'avait un peu expérimenté, mais là, il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il embrassa la chair à portée de nombreuses fois, la léchant, la taquinant du bout des dents. Et chaque grognement rauque ne faisait qu'attiser son envie de faire plaisir au pêcheur.

Grimmjow reprit soudain ses esprits alors qu'il sentit une tête se reposer pile au niveau de son bas-ventre. Il gémit sans pouvoir se contrôler et essaya de se reculer.

« Non, Ichigo pas là, c'est… »

Le rire de l'ondin le fit tiquer et il se força à le regarder. Ichigo avait un regard plein d'étincelles et une chose était sûre, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. L'homme se mordit la lèvre. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté à croire la créature si innocente. Mais tout de même, il n'osait croire que…

« Laisse, Grimm. »

Ichigo remonta toujours, embrassant avec amour la naissance des poils sur le bas-ventre. Sans que Grimmjow ne le remarque, il commença à faire glisser le sous-vêtement. Le pêcheur était trop perdu dans ses désirs et ses envies quand le moment d'enlever définitivement son dernier habit se présenta, il n'opposa pas la moindre résistance. Au contraire, ce fut comme un soulagement avant qu'il ne se contracte d'un coup.

Les mains d'Ichigo étaient froides tout compte fait. Ou était-ce l'eau ? Il s'en fichait bien à vrai dire, trop préoccupé par ce délicieux étau qui était venu le cueillir. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, prenant garde à bien s'agripper à la roche, il ne manquerait plus qu'il tombe.

« Putain… »

L'homme de la mer n'avait pu retenir ce grognement plus prononcé. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapports avec quelqu'un et ce n'était pas Loly et Menoly qui auraient pu le satisfaire mais bon dieu, c'était vraiment si bon ce genre de truc ? Il n'aurait jamais dû s'en priver comme ça.

« Ichi… »

L'ondin leva les yeux mais demeura tout de même concentré, prenant garde de ne pas blesser son pêcheur alors qu'il avait une chose très précieuse à lui dans la bouche. Quand une main vint se poser sur son front et s'emmêler dans ses cheveux sans la moindre intention de diriger, il ferma les yeux et détendit les muscles de sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie mais ce qui était curieux, c'était que ce n'était pas inédit pour lui. Au moins il savait ce qu'il fallait faire comme ça…

Tandis qu'une de ses mains le tenait à niveau en s'attachant à la cuisse, l'autre passa discrètement sous le sac caresser le petit carré de peau sensible. Les réactions furent instantanées et il décida alors de lâcher le membre en bouche pour le lécher et le taquiner de longues minutes avec la langue. Il redoubla d'ingéniosité pour varier les plaisirs et quand il sentit que son humain était proche de quelque chose –mais il ne savait pas quoi- il reprit le sexe en bouche et avec la même adresse que depuis le début, déglutit deux fois de suite. Grimmjow lâcha un juron sous la surprise et se crispa d'un coup. Il bougea un peu le bassin pour que l'hybride ait un meilleur accès mais…

« Putain de bordel de merde ! »

Il avait glissé et était tombé dans l'eau. Haletant, choqué, déboussolé, bref, complètement à l'ouest, il cracha la tasse qu'il venait d'avaler en s'accoudant aux rochers humides.

« Saloperies de merde de rocs glissants ! »

Dire que Jaggerjack était énervé aurait été un euphémisme. Il y avait de quoi en même temps. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que la plus belle créature de l'océan prenait les devants pour vous offrir une telle gâterie ! Et tomber à l'eau ?

« C'est… »

Grimmjow sursauta en entendant les éclats de rire. Il fit volte-face et juste là, Ichigo riait à pleine voix. Et même si le pêcheur le trouva absolument magnifique avec cet éclat pétillant de joie, il n'en demeura pas moins vexé.

« Pff… C'est ça, fais l'innocent. Mon cul, t'es aussi naïf qu'moi…

-Quoi ?

-Rien, Ichi. Hé mais… »

Grimmjow sembla remarquer quelque chose.

« Où est passé mon calebar ? »

Ichigo ne put se contenir et explosa littéralement de rire. Il s'enfonça progressivement dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que des bulles de son rire éclatent à la surface sous l'œil désabusé de Grimmjow qui, malgré lui, finit par admettre que la situation pouvait en effet faire rire.

« J'vais rentrer à poil et t'en as rien à faire… »

L'ondin calma enfin son rire et surgit de l'eau, un regard à son pêcheur et il repartit au point que des larmes naquirent aux coins de ses yeux.

« Grimm ! Trop, trop ! »

Et le concerné n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'on se payait allégrement sa tête.

« Je vais bouder, Ichi. »

Le susnommé souffla finalement, inspirant et expirant calmement pour se reprendre. Une fois le sérieux à peu près revenu, il s'approcha de l'homme de la mer et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

« Demain, j'ai surprise pour toi.

-Une surprise ?

-Oui. Calebar ! »

Ichigo éclata à nouveau de rire mais s'arrêta vite en avisant l'air furieux de Grimmjow.

« Non non, blague ! Demain, tu prends bateau après… »

Ichigo réfléchissait au mot.

« Quand soleil pas tout en haut mais après ?

-L'après-midi ?

-Oui ! Tu prends le bateau l'après-midi et j'ai surprise !

-Euh d'accord…

-Pas fâché ? »

Grimmjow regarda les yeux pétillants de son protecteur et soupira avant de l'enlacer.

« Jamais, tss.

-Tu veux algues pour… »

Ichigo montra sous l'eau, le grognement d'avertissement de son ami le fit rire à nouveau.

« Trop fort, Grimm ! Trop fort !

-Ouais ouais, ça va j'ai compris… »

Ils rentrèrent ensuite tranquillement et, comme promis, Ichigo permit à l'homme de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Ils se séparèrent à la crique, le triton ne manquant pas de se moquer encore un peu du pêcheur nu mais ils échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire.

« **Au revoir, Ichigo.**

**-Au revoir !** »

Et voyant qu'aucun des deux ne faisait le premier pas pour partir, ce fut Grimmjow qui, une fois rhabillé et son matériel de rangé, prit d'abord le chemin du retour vers le tunnel pour rejoindre sa cabane de solitaire au bord de l'eau dans un village qui n'avait que faire de lui.

* * *

**Je suis le 5 et le 6 présente à la Japan Expo, si vous désirez me rencontrer en chair et en os, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, j'en serais ravie! Il vous suffit d'aller sur mon facebook (ou un mp au besoin)**

**Merci d'avoir lu!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

Ah oui précision (mais vous aviez l'air d'avoir tous deviné) le gras dans le texte signifie que l'on parle dans la langue d'Ichigo._**  
**_

Plus une référence à mon idole de toujours... Merci encore pour vos reviews!

* * *

**Une légende oubliée**

Chapitre 4

La nuit était sombre aujourd'hui. Son manteau épais couvrait les étoiles et le dernier croissant de lune n'éclairait pas grand-chose aux profondeurs. L'atmosphère était lourde, l'air chargé d'eau et la température élevée, aucun doute, une tempête se préparait. Les grillons ne chantaient pas dans les hautes herbes du bord de mer et, seul sur la jetée du port, Urahara Kisuke savait bien pourquoi la nature prenait tout à coup ses grands airs.

Il se tenait droit, le haut des épaules cependant légèrement voûté par un poids imaginaire. Son chapeau cachait ses yeux. Il observa longuement l'horizon, essayant de deviner ce qu'étaient ces formes sombres qui naviguaient dans l'obscurité. Sans doute des bateaux qui n'auraient probablement pas la chance d'arriver à bon port. Ichigo aurait du travail cette nuit.

Il soupira. Depuis que l'ondin avait sauvé Grimmjow, il se montrait moins enclin à remplir son devoir. Il le faisait toujours certes, avec application, mais il sentait qu'il y avait une certaine lassitude. Ichigo avait toujours eu envie de découvrir la terre ferme, mais il n'avait jamais osé demander à sa mère l'autorisation car il savait que quelqu'un devait être le Protecteur et s'il le fallait, il sacrifierait tous ses rêves pour cela.

Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul jour où Ichigo avait refusé de remplir son devoir. Une seule journée où il avait demandé à pouvoir vivre sans ce poids sur ses épaules et ce jour-là… il y avait eu plusieurs morts. Depuis, l'ondin s'en voulait et ne regardait la terre que d'un regard mélancolique. Sous l'eau résonnaient les voix de ceux qui, morts en mer, n'avaient pu être guidés vers le repos.

Et à chaque fois qu'Ichigo se surprenait à rêver qu'un jour il pourrait quitter son rôle de Protecteur, il écoutait les âmes perdues, s'imprégnait de leurs souffrances.

Urahara Kisuke haussa les épaules et repensa aux morts de ce jour maudit. Lui-aussi pouvait entendre leurs cris et leurs plaintes, et il avait de la peine pour Ichigo. Surtout quand il savait que parmi ces âmes damnées se trouvait le père de celui dont il tombait amoureux.

« Kisuke !

-Yoruichi !~ »

La femme fronça les sourcils.

« Fais pas l'innocent, tu pensais à quoi ?

-Oh… A notre cher Ichigo.

-C'est un des soirs c'est ça ?

-Oui, un de ces soirs où la mer laisse les morts damnés marcher sur la terre. »

Yoruichi n'avait jamais vu ça. Elle n'avait pas eu le cadeau d'Ichigo elle, mais elle finissait par se dire que si cadeau il y avait, il était empoisonné. Elle imaginait des cadavres couverts d'algues à la peau incrustées de coquillages, quelque chose d'hideux peut-être. Des visages boursouflés de corps noyés, une peau bleuâtre injectée de sang aussi.

Son ami n'avait jamais voulu lui décrire la chose. Il lui avait simplement dit que cela ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle imaginait, et elle hésitait alors. Etait-ce pire que son imagination lui laissait croire ? Pour le marchand, c'était un spectacle étrange, une vision à la fois triste et fascinante –des âmes qui traversaient la plage en quête de la chaleur du passé.

Elles avaient encore une forme humaine quoique leurs silhouettes étaient plutôt floues. Elles étaient silencieuses, le sable sous leur pied ne se mouvant même pas à chacun de leur pas. Malgré la brise, on ne voyait aucun cheveu s'agiter et on n'entendait aucun souffle. C'était simple, on aurait dit une photo en noir et blanc qui avançait dans un monde de couleur nocturne.

Parmi les marcheurs, il y en avait un qu'Urahara suivait du regard depuis toujours. Un avec des cheveux bleus qui retournait inlassablement vers la cabane du pêcheur solitaire du village.

CCC

Grimmjow s'était préparé un café brûlant cette nuit-là. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir et pour tout dire, après une heure à fixer le plafond, il s'était fait une idée. L'insomnie ne le gagnait pas souvent, il devait l'avouer. Il était plutôt du genre à faire des cauchemars et à revoir sans cesse des images, à se torturer avec ses souvenirs.

Mais ce soir c'était différent, il revoyait le naufrage. Il se souvenait de cette nuit de Grande Pêche. Lui qui partait vaillamment avec son père et Pantera. Tous les trois étaient heureux ce jour-là, le père de Grimmjow avait toujours hésité à faire la Grand Pêche, sachant que la chose était dangereuse et il n'avait finalement accepté que parce que son fils l'avait réclamé avec véhémence.

Originalement, le père n'avait jamais fait cette pêche car il savait que c'était le jeu de la mort avec la mer. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gagner et malgré son esprit combattif et fougueux, il avait un fils et il voulait vivre assez longtemps pour le voir grandir et devenir un homme. Mais cette nuit-là Grimmjow avait dit qu'il était grand, qu'il voulait qu'on le traite en adulte.

Le père avait accepté et ils étaient partis. Mais le plus jeune ne se serait jamais douté que le lendemain matin, il serait vraiment un grand. Quand il se réveilla seul sur le sable, les pieds dans l'eau et attaché à un radeau de fortune, il comprit. Il sut quelle était l'étendue de sa jeune bêtise et à quoi elle avait conduit sa famille.

Ce jour-là il avait appris avec quelles règles jouait la mer, et à partir de ce moment, elle naguère si belle et généreuse ne devint qu'un miroir vide avide de mort. Elle lui avait pris son père et, il en était sûr le retenait en une sorte d'otage.

Sinon, comment expliquer ces nuits où Grimmjow avait des insomnies en croyant entendre des cris déchirants. Comme des échos brumeux au fond d'un ravin, quelque chose de lointain mais familier.

CCC

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever alors que Nnoitra Jiruga arpentait les rues de Ieron. Certains pêcheurs rentraient déjà mais cela ne le concernait pas vraiment. Il cherchait plutôt les petits voyous qui s'amusaient à voler les maisons depuis quelques jours. Le maire de la ville l'avait chargé de les attraper et de les lui apporter. Et comme on n'avait pas jugé utile de préciser en un seul morceau et non abîmés, il s'en faisait déjà une joie.

Cependant les indices s'avéraient maigres et malgré la diplomatie de son ombre Tesla, les pistes étaient souvent des fausses. Ce qui avait tendance à légèrement agacer le géant.

« Vous pensez qu'ils peuvent venir des villages voisins ?

-Nan, Tesla. Ils connaissent les habitudes, sont forcément d'ici. »

Les deux hommes marchaient près du port. Tesla suivait le plus grand avec une discrétion presque effrayante. Pourtant il était plutôt un beau jeune homme et aurait eu toutes ses chances avec la gente féminine de Ieron. Blond, avec un tatouage sur le visage qui apportait une touche sauvage. Le seul 'hic' aurait peut-être pu être ce cache-œil qu'il portait comme pour honorer celui qu'il considérait comme son plus grand modèle.

Nnoitra avait perdu son œil quand il était jeune au cours d'une bagarre avec des gens bien plus vieux que lui. A l'époque, il avait été lamentablement écrasé et ses adversaires s'étaient amusés à le torturer un peu avant de le laisser pourrir sur le bord de la plage. C'était le père de Grimmjow qui l'avait trouvé inconscient et ramené au simili d'hôpital du village. Et ceci expliquait plus ou moins les rapports privilégiés qu'entretenait le borgne avec l'asocial de Ieron.

« Savez-vous qu'on dit que Grimmjow n'est pas parti pêcher depuis deux jours ? »

Nnoitra haussa un sourcil et regarda le port. En effet, le bateau du pêcheur ne semblait pas avoir quitté le quai depuis un moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours en se demandant si par hasard il n'était pas sur le départ mais n'aperçut rien de concluant.

« Ah ouais…

-Aurait-il décidé de mettre sa menace à exécution ?

-Sasakibe n'a pas été le faire chier récemment, il devrait pas. Sauf si quelqu'un l'a encore saoulé… »

Nnoitra avait dit cela en apercevant les deux sirènes du port passer devant lui. Loly et Menoly discutaient plutôt bas et cela méritait l'attention. Habituellement elles aimaient se faire remarquer avec des tenues tout droit sorties d'un magazine de mode, de beaux bijoux et de grands gestes. En même temps, il pouvait comprendre que ces femmes s'entraînent à plaire pour le jour où elles quitteraient enfin Ieron. Ce n'était pas les diplômes obtenus ici qui leur permettraient d'être autonomes, et pour elles, se trouver un bon parti devenait presque la seule solution.

« Loly, t'as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

Le pseudo responsable de la sécurité s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes.

« T'as un problème, Nnoitra ?

-Avec vous ? Jamais. »

Menoly lança un regard suspicieux à son amie qui fronça les sourcils.

« On parlait juste de Grimm.

-Ça tombe bien. Tesla et moi on se posait une question.

-Ah oui ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient assises sur un muret en pierre, les deux hommes face à elles.

« On dit quoi exactement, Tes' ? »

Le blond sursauta comme s'il paraissait étonné qu'on lui donne le droit de parole et il commença :

« Les rumeurs disent qu'il n'est pas parti pêcher depuis deux jours. Il paraitrait qu'il met une menace à exécution. »

Loly esquissa un sourire et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son amie. Elles eurent un rire amusé et la seconde reprit la conversation.

« C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas été pêcher mais hier on l'a vu réparer un filet, donc je pense pas qu'il y ait trop de risques de ce côté.

-Ce qui est plus intéressant, ce sont les autres rumeurs.

-Celles avec le vieux fou ? coupa Nnoitra.

-Oui, renchérit Loly. Il va souvent le voir et y reste de longues heures. On a pensé à un genre de trafic mais il ne prend pas la mer avec son bateau donc c'est pas trop crédible.

-Et Urahara non plus, il quitte jamais son magasin. Ce sont toujours ses sbires qui font le travail. Et Grimmjow sort parfois à des heures étranges pour pêcher. L'autre jour c'était l'après-midi ! Alors qu'il faisait très chaud… »

La blonde fixa son amie un moment, puis les deux hommes. Tesla n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la moindre idée, tout comme Nnoitra qui, au final, montrait qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Seulement Ieron était de ces petits villages si ennuyeux que les seules activités se résumaient aux commérages qui avaient été élevés au rang de sports locaux.

Et s'il voulait rester quelque peu dans la course, s'intéresser était indispensable. Grimmjow ne descendait jamais parmi le commun des mortels, pour ses propres raisons. Mais à force de s'isoler, il faisait partie de ces gens qu'on regrette que quelques mois après leur décès et qu'on finit par oublier. Pour Nnoitra, il n'y avait aucun doute. Cet oubli conviendrait parfaitement au pêcheur mais les gens normaux eux, c'était à voir.

Nnoitra ne remarqua pas le regard insistant de Loly sur lui, ni l'étincelle de jalousie qui éclairait son visage.

« Tiens, quand on parle du loup… »

Menoly tourna la tête et aperçut Grimmjow. Se souvenant de leur précédente humiliation, elle préférait ne pas approcher le pêcheur. Elle était plus prudente que son amie même si elle n'avait pas l'esprit de meneuse et elle savait pertinemment que Grimmjow pouvait se montrer beaucoup moins gentil que la dernière fois.

« Et Loly, on devrait pas rester, non… ? »

La concernée lançait un regard noir au nouvel arrivant. Elle ne bougea pas quand il s'approcha pour passer devant eux.

« Oi, Bâtard des mers ! »

Le pêcheur s'arrêta et regarda successivement les personnes présentes, le dédain se lisant sans peine sur ses traits alors qu'il avisait le public.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Grand Con ?

-Tu vas où comme ça à cette heure ? En plein midi, la poiscaille tu veux la pêcher déjà grillée ? »

Grimmjow plissa les yeux, clairement sur la défensive.

« Parce que c'est tes oignons, maintenant ?

-Na, simple curiosité tu me connais.

-A fourrer ton nez partout tu vas perdre ton dernier œil, attention.

-T'es bien agressif, ça serait pas secret par hasard ?

-T'occupe.

-Aurais-tu rencontré une fille sur une charmante île voisine ? nargua le borgne. Ou peut-être… »

Il se pencha vers l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

« Que ça serait une sirène ? »

Grimmjow eut un moment de blanc avant de fixer méchamment son vis-à-vis. Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand Nnoitra ajouta :

« Enfin, on le découvrira un jour ou l'autre si t'as trouvé une fille. J'suis sûr que tout le village voudra savoir qui peut supporter Jaggerjack. »

Pendant toute la conversation, Menoly essaya de tempérer Loly qui était bien incapable de cacher sa haine. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs n'était pas seulement rancunière envers l'homme de l'avoir fait tomber dans l'eau, c'était plus subtil et dans le fond, la blonde se demandait sincèrement si son amie elle-même s'en rendait compte.

« Alors on va te souhaiter une bonne après-midi avec ta pétasse. »

Loly s'éclipsa sur ses mots, ne prenant même pas la peine de savoir si le pêcheur allait rétorquer physiquement ou verbalement. Menoly la talonna presque aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a celle-là ?

-J'en sais rien. Tes', on s'arrache. »

Une fois seul sur le quai, Grimmjow secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait sans doute rien aux femmes, c'était ce qu'on disait de lui. Mais quand il y réfléchissait, il ne comprenait rien aux relations humaines tout simplement. Il était bien incapable de savoir si Nnoitra était ce qui pouvait se rapprocher d'un ami et même Urahara…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Les insomnies ne lui réussissaient pas.

Il rajusta son sac sur l'épaule et rejoignit son bateau sur la jetée. Il prépara soigneusement l'esquif, n'oubliant pas de se couvrir la tête pour éviter les morsures du soleil sur la nuque. Ichigo était bien gentil de lui donner rendez-vous mais l'été de Ieron était cruel et dangereux aux mauvaises heures solaires. De plus il y avait une légère brise qui rafraichissait constamment la peau et permettait encore moins de se rendre compte des coups de soleil.

Grimmjow secoua encore la tête. Le manque de sommeil le rendait un peu grognon certainement. Il tâcherait de mieux dormir la nuit prochaine plutôt que de rester éveillé à réparer des filets.

Le navigateur largua les amarres rapidement et prit la route du large poussé par un vent arrière. Le nouveau bateau de Grimmjow n'avait pas de voile mais un moteur. Il aimait moins car cela faisait beaucoup de bruit mais après le naufrage, il avait dû privilégier l'utile avant l'agréable. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de commencer la construction d'un voilier dans un hangar appartenant à son père, situé à la bordure de Ieron.

Il devait être 14 heures 30 environ quand le pêcheur éteignit les moteurs. Il observa l'horizon et Ieron n'était plus qu'une petite ligne bleu foncé au-dessus de la mer aveuglante. Ne voyant aucun signe de l'ondin pour le moment, il décida de vérifier le mécanisme qu'il avait mis au point à l'arrière du bateau. Il avait installé une planche qui se tenait juste au niveau de l'eau pour lui permettre de s'asseoir les pieds dans la mer et donc s'asseoir avec Ichigo qui avait toujours besoin d'en être proche. Le mécanisme semblait fonctionner et après deux essais pour le fermer et le rouvrir sans que les gonds ne grincent, Grimmjow jugea que c'était opérationnel.

Il redressa la tête et aperçut une ombre filant sous l'eau. Un novice aurait pu croire que c'était un genre de requin très rapide et avec une silhouette un peu étrange mais lui savait.

« Ichigo ! »

La créature s'arrêta tout à coup et surgit de l'eau. Ichigo sembla surpris de voir son ami sur ce drôle de siège dans l'eau plutôt que sur le ponton mais il n'en dit rien. Il s'approcha avec un sourire serein. Aujourd'hui son pêcheur avait un chapeau, torse nu et il était en maillot de bain. Ou en short, Ichigo n'était pas un connaisseur de mode humaine. Et il le trouvait vraiment beau comme ça.

« Bonjour, Grimm !

-**Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?** »

L'hybride avait l'air très content et cela étonna un peu le pêcheur. Certes Ichigo était absolument adorable avec ce sourire et paraissait très heureux d'avoir un ami humain qui essayait d'apprendre sa langue mais sa bonne humeur du jour avait une espèce de fixité qui lui évoquait un masque.

« Bien, très bien ! »

L'ondin tâta le siège de fortune. Il prit finalement appui sur ses bras et sauta dessus. Se sentant glisser, comme il le faisait à chaque fois du reste à cause de l'humidité, il voulut se rattraper mais Grimmjow eut de meilleurs réflexes.

« Je t'ai ! »

Ichigo remercia de l'attention et, tout en prenant garde à rester assis, s'installa un peu mieux. Il fut surpris de sentir que son humain ne le relâchait pas complètement et gardait un bras sur ses épaules mais cela ne le dérangea pas plus que ça.

« Pour moi ?

-De quoi ?

-Le, l'ondin montra la planche. C'est pour moi ? Je m'asseoir avec toi ?

-Oui. »

Grimmjow esquissa un faible sourire mais ne corrigea pas le verbe non conjugué.

« C'était pour que je puisse être proche de toi sans me noyer et que tu sois à ma hauteur sans manquer d'eau. »

La créature eut un moment de battement en comprenant tous les sous-entendu que cette simple phrase pouvait cacher. Le pêcheur avait vraiment l'air de tenir à lui. Il fabriquait des objets pour qu'ils puissent se côtoyer plus facilement, c'était une grande preuve d'attention. Et lui… il ne pouvait que repenser à cet homme qu'il avait laissé errer dans les profondeurs.

« Ça va pas, Ichi ? »

Le susnommé sursauta un peu et répondit que tout allait bien avec un sourire absolument faux mais que Grimmjow ne releva pas. Il ne voulait pas brusquer la créature et il pensait que si elle avait des choses à lui dire, cela viendrait en son temps. Le navigateur préféra plutôt passer ses doigts dans les longs cheveux orange.

« Ils collent pas…

-Collent ?

-Avec le sel de l'eau, les cheveux collent, s'emmêlent… »

A force d'adjectifs, Ichigo finit par comprendre ce que son vis-à-vis tentait de dire et il éclata de rire.

« Mais moi je suis pas humain ! Les écailles collent pas dans l'eau, pourquoi mes cheveux ? »

L'explication avait laissé Grimmjow pantois et il s'était dit à ce moment-là qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher de logique humaine dans tout ça.

« Mais j'avais surprise pour toi ! reprit Ichigo, tu veux ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu cries pas, hein ? »

Grimmjow plissa les yeux, tout à coup méfiant. L'air espiègle qui venait de s'afficher sur le visage de l'ondin ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ichigo imita tout à coup le cri d'une créature, un dauphin en l'occurrence, laissant l'humain comme deux ronds de flan. Il n'avait jamais entendu qui que ce soit capable de reproduire les sons d'un animal de manière si réaliste.

« Dauphin sont comme humains. Ils ont une langue et moi je la connais.

-C'est…

-Regarde ! »

Un marsouin venait de sortir la tête de l'eau juste devant eux et tenait quelque chose sur son bec. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils en un air dubitatif avant de laisser un grognement vexé lui échapper. Il tourna lentement la tête vers un Ichigo qui s'empêchait de rire.

« Très beau ! indiqua l'ondin très sérieux. Algues première qualité très solides, résistant !

-Un calebar en algues… J'sais pas si j'dois te remercier ou te frapper…

-Pas beau ? C'est doux, touche ! »

L'ondin avait fini de faire semblant et riait aux éclats aux dépends de Grimmjow qui dut bien finir par abandonner son air bougon pour prendre le sous-vêtement exotique. Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

« Le pire c'est qu'il doit être à ma taille en plus… »

Après quelques minutes, Ichigo soupira et embrassa la commissure des lèvres de son humain. Encore une fois, le pêcheur se demanda si c'était fait exprès et pourquoi Ichigo ne l'embrassait pas sur les lèvres, ou si c'était simplement que l'ondin n'avait pas la même notion de rapports plus intimes que lui… Après l'avoir senti à l'œuvre la veille, il se méfiait plutôt deux fois qu'une.

« C'était blague… Vrai cadeau est plus marrant.

-Vrai ?

-Oui, j'ai eu du mal à trouver mais… »

Butant sur les mots, Ichigo finit par hausser les épaules pour signifier que la phrase n'aurait pas de fin. Il se pencha vers le dauphin et parla encore la langue étrange faite de cris et l'animal s'éclipsa dans les profondeurs.

« Un peu de temps… c'est loin.

-Oh… Ichi ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as une maison sous l'eau ? »

Le triton hocha la tête. Le pêcheur répéta en étoffant pour faciliter la compréhension.

« Non, j'ai endroits pour me reposer c'est tout.

-Où… est-ce que tu ranges les choses alors ? »

Grimmjow ne le demandait pas directement mais il était bien curieux de savoir où est-ce que son ondin avait bien pu mettre la statuette en bois sculptée. Il sut que son vis-à-vis avait compris le fond de sa pensée quand un sourire amusé passa sur son visage. Il s'écarta alors un peu pour être face à l'humain et posa ses deux mains paume contre paume, à l'instar d'une prière.

Tout à coup, la main droite sembla briller et Grimmjow vit avec stupeur la main gauche pénétrer dans la paume droite comme si c'était un genre de porte vers une autre dimension. Et même en ayant vu un ondin, créature magique par excellence, cela laissa le pêcheur complètement abasourdi.

Ichigo s'amusa de la réaction et enfouit son bras gauche dans sa paume plus profondément jusqu'à le sortir d'un coup en tenant la figurine de bois.

« Tadaa !

-Waw.

-Grimm ? Ça va ? »

L'humain secoua la tête, semblant reprendre ses esprits.

« Oui oui c'est… waw…

-Je range mes objets là. Personne peut prendre et protégés de l'eau !

-Astucieux… et pratique…

-Oui ! Voilà le cadeau ! »

Ichigo montra tout à coup une direction et Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux en croyant discerner, sur la tête d'un dauphin, un autre animal.

« Un chat… ?

-Oui ! C'est Pantera ! »

Le cerveau de l'humain se court-circuita sur l'instant. Grimmjow cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux et une troisième fois avant de redémarrer en mode sans échec. En même temps, ça faisait beaucoup de choses extraordinaires en si peu de temps.

« Tu as pu sauver… mon chat ?

-Oui ! Etait sur une île, toute seule. Oiseaux ont vu et m'ont dit ! »

Les dauphins étaient maintenant à leur hauteur et Pantera sauta d'un bond vers son maître.

« Ma sale bête ! Tu m'avais manqué ! »

Grimmjow frotta affectueusement la tête du chat avant que cette dernière ne le griffe et rejoigne le pont comme si elle était maîtresse des lieux. Le pêcheur ne s'en formalisa même pas. Pour que l'animal ait aussi mauvais caractère, c'était forcément sa Pantera. Il l'observa lui lancer un regard snobinard avant de s'éclipser dans la cabine à la découverte de son nouveau territoire.

Le pêcheur n'aurait pas vraiment su comment qualifier ce qu'il ressentait. Voir Pantera de retour, c'était revoir sa seule amie, le seul souvenir de son père qu'il avait conduit au naufrage. C'était comme s'il retrouvait une partie de lui. Pour un chat oui, un sale chat qui le dédaignait et le griffait mais qui, dans le fond, était peut-être le plus attachant.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard amusé et vif d'Ichigo sur lui. L'ondin avait l'air tout bonnement content de voir son ami soulagé. Car on pouvait le dire, avec cette absence en moins sur le cœur, les épaules de l'humain s'étaient affaissées. Ichigo allait parler quand Grimmjow le prit contre lui d'un geste rapide.

« Grimm ?

-**Merci beaucoup. **Tu imagines pas à quel point elle est importante pour moi-même si c'est une teigne… »

Ichigo ne comprit pas grand-chose hormis les remerciements dans sa langue mais il supposa que ce n'était pas un moment qui demandait une réelle réponse. Alors il se laissa aller contre l'épaule robuste calmement. Il sentit bientôt la tête de son ami se poser sur la sienne et cela le fit sourire.

L'ondin n'avait jamais eu d'autres contacts humains que ceux avec Urahara et l'homme qui avait réussi à le capturer une fois. Avec l'un il n'y avait aucune démonstration d'affection de ce type et il n'était même pas utile de parler du second. Et se dire qu'on n'était pas tout seul dans son petit monde avait quelque chose qui lui faisait du bien.

Même si après il savait qu'ils ne seraient jamais sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« Pantera a dit… Grimm est idiot mais gentil.

-C'est tout elle, sale bête…

-Tu lui as manqué.

-Elle aussi… »

Les deux amis se turent ensuite, écoutant simplement le bruit de l'eau. Ils pensaient tous deux à leurs problèmes. Des problèmes qui concernaient l'autre mais aucun n'avait envie de briser la bulle qui s'était créée entre eux pour les évoquer de vive voix. Il y avait le rêve où ils se trouvaient et aucune envie de retourner à la réalité.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, Grimmjow s'était appuyé plus à l'aise contre la coque. Et, progressivement, il avait fini par s'allonger, l'ondin restant contre lui. Ichigo avait un peu de mal à se placer correctement pour être confortable contre l'humain à cause de sa taille. En comptant sa queue de poisson il dépassait Grimmjow d'une voire deux têtes.

Pourtant ils parvinrent à trouver une position agréable pour eux deux. Grimmjow s'était allongé sur le dos tandis qu'Ichigo profitait de son torse comme d'un oreiller. Mais le décalage s'était avéré assez contraignant pour le cou et Ichigo avait fini par poser sa tête à l'épaule. Il laissait sa queue de poisson baigner dans l'eau mollement et s'il avait peur de glisser à cause de ses écailles, le pêcheur le retenait fermement d'un bras.

L'ondin laissa vagabonder ses doigts sur le torse dur rêveusement. L'odeur de son humain était si différente de ce qu'il sentait tous les jours. C'était plus brut, quelque chose qui lui rappelait les maigres fragrances que le vent rapportait de la forêt. Sans doute des pins mélangés à une odeur de sueur. Quelque chose qui y ressemblait en tous cas.

Le contact sous la pulpe des doigts de l'hybride se fit tout à coup plus doux et il eut un air triste en avisant l'énorme cicatrice qui barrait le torse. Le souvenir de ce jour de naufrage de Grande Pêche rappela les précédents et Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Tout était de sa faute…

« Ichi ? »

L'ondin releva la tête vers le pêcheur et croisa son regard. C'était fou comment deux yeux pouvaient être si bleus. Ichigo les trouvait tout bonnement irréels pour un simple humain. L'hybride ne dédaignait pas les humains, bien au contraire, il les enviait. Mais il avouait que de tous ceux qu'il avait vu, rares étaient ceux avec des qualités physiques et psychologique comme celles de Grimmjow.

« T'as l'air mal…

-Mal ?

-Triste. »

Ichigo baissa les yeux et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule sans répondre mais en se blottissant un peu plus. Que pouvait-il dire ? Je te demande pardon, j'ai été égoïste et ton père souffre le martyre sous l'océan pour l'éternité ?

« Tu ne veux rien dire ? »

Le concerné garda le silence, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre et, voyant l'attitude bornée, Grimmjow ne poussa pas. Pourtant l'envie ne manquait pas mais il se refusait à forcer les gens à faire quelque chose. Depuis qu'il avait exigé de faire la Grande Pêche avec son père et que cela s'était avéré être sa plus grande bêtise…

« C'est pas grave… On est bien comme ça. »

Et le pêcheur le pensait sincèrement. Continuer cette vie comme ça lui plairait. Survivre sur terre, profiter de la compagnie de l'ondin. L'avoir contre lui, poser sa tête contre ses cheveux à l'odeur d'océan, toucher ses écailles qui le rendaient surnaturel. Il n'en voulait pas beaucoup mais une vie tranquille à pouvoir côtoyer Ichigo aurait été un doux rêve, oui.

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau en douceur, le triton continuant de caresser la peau rosie de la cicatrice avec une délicatesse qui cachait quelque chose. Grimmjow avait fermé les yeux et se laissait faire, se disant qu'ainsi la créature marine se sentirait peut-être plus à l'aise et aurait envie de se confier à lui.

On entendit tout à coup un bruit de mouette. Ichigo sursauta et lança un regard mauvais à l'oiseau avant de sortir tout un flot d'injures à l'attention de l'animal. Enfin, Grimmjow supposa que ça devait en être étant donnée l'expression et il aurait pu en rire aussi, mais dans le ton de son ami, il discernait plus que de la simple colère ou l'agacement d'avoir été interrompu. Cela semblait le toucher directement.

Voyant le triton s'égosiller contre un ennemi qui était parti depuis longtemps, le pêcheur l'attrapa à la nuque pour le ramener à lui et le couper dans son élan. Ichigo se tut alors qu'on maintenait sa tête sur le torse et la colère retombant, il sentit les émotions le prendre à la gorge. Cependant il se contint et afficha un sourire faible mais assez rassurant.

« ça va mieux ? déclara finalement Grimmjow après un moment.

-Oui…

-C'est le plus important. »

Le regard ambre de l'hybride se perdit alors dans ses pensées. Avec Grimmjow il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il n'avait jamais croisé d'humain aussi compréhensif. Pourtant il aurait eu toutes les raisons de lui poser nombre de questions. Engueuler une mouette n'avait rien de normal même si on la comprenait. Mais cette peste s'amusait bien à narguer Ichigo en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas sauvé tout le monde, qu'il était le plus mauvais Protecteur depuis la première génération.

Une main passa dans ses cheveux et à force de caresses, l'ondin finit par se relaxer et fermer les yeux. Il avait trouvé une position confortable où il entourait le torse de ses bras et où sa queue restait dans l'eau. Une main de son ami caressait ses cheveux tandis que l'autre posait sur une hanche et cela lui suffisait.

Comme ça il n'enviait plus les Hommes et leurs deux jambes. Comme ça il se disait que continuer à vivre seul dans son océan ne serait plus si difficile car il y avait un privilégié qui venait dans son domaine juste pour lui. Il y avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait assez pour se soucier de lui et tenter d'apprendre sa langue… C'était tout ce qui lui fallait pour ne plus souffrir de la morsure de la solitude et apaiser sa culpabilité.

Alors que le silence revenait une fois de plus entre eux, l'ouïe fine de la créature capta des vibrations régulières. Elle était très rapide pour l'ondin mais avaient la rigueur d'un métronome. Elles venaient de la poitrine de Grimmjow.

« C'est ton cœur ?

-Quoi ?

-Poum poupoum poupoum, mima Ichigo. C'est ton cœur ? »

Le pêcheur sourit, amusé.

« Ouais. T'en as un aussi, non ?

-Pas pareil ! Ecoute ! »

Ichigo prit la main du pêcheur et posa son majeur sur sa jugulaire. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, concentré à la recherche du pouls mais il avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à le trouver.

« Que…

-Très vite toi ! Moi plus lent… »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux. Certainement pas. Le cœur de l'ondin battait si lentement qu'on pouvait croire à sa mort ! Par rapport à celui d'un humain en tous cas c'était aberrant. La surprise fit se redresser Grimmjow qui essaya de capter le pouls à d'autres endroits. Le résultat restait le même.

« Mais ton cœur bat extrêmement lentement ! »

Le triton ne comprit que « cœur » et « lentement » et vu l'expression de son ami, jugea qu'il y avait quelque chose de très étonnant et qui touchait à l'adverbe lentement. Il s'amusa de la réaction de son ami et reposa finalement sa tête sur son torse pour écouter les battements du cœur humain.

« Poum, poum, poum… »

Ichigo mimait avec une régularité amusée le rythme cardiaque. Il eut un air espiègle alors que ce dernier accélérait progressivement. Grimmjow dut finir par se lasser car il lui bloqua la bouche d'une main pour le faire taire, mais évidemment sur un ton bon enfant. L'ondin rit doucement et se décala finalement pour récupérer l'usage de sa bouche. Il poussa la main du pêcheur qui glissa derrière son oreille.

« Hein ? »

L'homme avait froncé les sourcils. Alors que sa main passait sous les cheveux et derrière l'oreille de son ami, il avait senti quelque chose de rugueux et de mince. Ichigo hocha la tête et laissa Grimmjow faire alors qu'il soulevait la chevelure pour voir de plus près ce qu'il avait senti.

« Mais c'est… »

Le pêcheur pensa branchies. Oui car cela y ressemblait fortement. Trois ouvertures, comme des fentes, juste à l'angle de la mâchoire qui suivaient la courbe des maxillaires. Elles étaient fermées mais aucun doute.

« Pour respirer sous l'eau ! indiqua Ichigo.

-Donc c'est bien des branchies, murmura Grimmjow admiratif.

-Branchies ? »

L'ondin ne s'offusqua pas du manque de réponse, il essayait de ne pas bouger alors que Grimmjow l'observait sous tous les angles. Il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cet engouement, après tout, tous les poissons avaient des branchies !

« Que… Aaah ! »

Ichigo se rétracta tout à coup, les mains plaquées sur l'arrière de ses joues aux couleurs rougies. Il fronçait les sourcils comme s'il était en colère mais dans son regard on devinait quelque chose de plus… effarouché.

« Ichigo ?

-Pas là, c'est… c'est… »

L'hybride bredouillait tout en gardant ses mains sur la zone concernée. Le pêcheur ne devait pas se douter que c'était un endroit sensible, sinon il ne serait pas amuser à le caresser comme ça…

Grimmjow afficha un air carnassier. Avait-il trouvé le moyen de se venger de la veille ? Ichigo avait un air absolument délicieux comme ça et s'il avait bien deviné, les branchies étaient donc bien plus intéressantes que le reste du corps. Il retiendrait ça.

Alors qu'il faisait mine de ne plus approcher pour ne pas brusquer l'ondin, Grimmjow avait une idée derrière la tête et comptait bien ne pas l'abandonner. Progressivement, ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau. D'abord légèrement suspicieux, l'hybride s'était finalement laissé faire et avait accepté d'être pris dans les bras de l'homme.

Grimmjow posa sa tête dans les cheveux orange, s'étonnant toujours de les sentir si doux malgré l'agression du sel marin. Il connaissait beaucoup de femmes et même d'hommes qui auraient aimé avoir des cheveux aussi bien entretenus pour le moindre mal. Mais sur le moment, il pensait plutôt à garder l'ondin contre lui. Il se disait qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir le côtoyer et d'une certaine manière, il se disait qu'il était à lui.

Progressivement, il se décala et effleura la joue de la créature de ses lèvres. Ichigo demeurait sur ses gardes mais d'un certain côté, il se sentait bien et n'avait pas nécessairement envie de bouger. Il retint son souffle alors qu'il sentait celui chaud de son humain se rapprocher de son oreille. Il esquissa un sourire amusé également, sachant pertinemment quelles étaient les pensées de son vis-à-vis et dans le fond, il se disait que c'était de bonne guerre.

Il ferma les yeux alors que les lèvres se posaient sur les branchies et soupira malgré lui alors qu'elles les embrassaient avec une douceur presque douloureuse. Grimmjow ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point les sensations qu'il provoquait étaient agréables. Ichigo avait l'impression que tout son corps se détendait sous l'action d'une seule caresse et il était presque sûr que l'humain était incapable de se douter de l'intimité qu'il instaurait juste en touchant cet endroit.

Mais après ce qu'il avait fait la veille, ce n'était qu'un échange de bons procédés en quelque sorte… Ou le retour de flammes.

« Hmm… Grimm, tu… »

Le pêcheur se déplaça et coucha l'ondin sur le dos, lui penché au-dessus. Il continuait de donner de petits coups de langue très discrets sur les branchies tout en caressant des lèvres le cou et tout autour, arrachant des longs soupirs à la créature.

« Dis-moi… Je peux t'embrasser ? »

La voix rauque surprit un peu Ichigo mais il ne se décontenança pas. Il hocha la tête simplement et regarda son vis-à-vis dans les yeux un long moment. La réponse était non, il ne le voulait ni ne le pouvait mais comment lui dire sans le blesser ? Ichigo sourit et si Grimmjow vit clairement de la tristesse sur son visage, il n'en dit rien et se contenta avec plaisir de ce baiser mouillé qui se posa à la commissure de ses lèvres, comme toujours.

« Tu es seul humain… »

Ichigo soupira, se rendant compte qu'il commençait sa phrase d'une manière trop compliquée pour lui. Il se tut un moment pour mieux réfléchir à la construction et reprit :

« Chez les humains… tu es plus gentil de tous. »

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux avant de rire un peu. Qui pourrait lui dire ça à part Ichigo ? Tout le monde le considérait sans cœur, comme une brute qui n'aimait personne d'autres que lui et son chat. L'homme qui vivait reclus dans sa cabane, qui éconduisait parfois brutalement les soupirantes… Il était le plus gentil des humains ?

« Merci, Ichi… »

Mais il était bien incapable d'en dire plus, aussi il prit simplement l'ondin contre lui. Ils demeurèrent silencieux ainsi pendant plusieurs heures encore. Ils bougèrent juste un peu pour se découvrir, admirer le corps de l'autre qui ne pouvait qu'être magnifique. La queue de poisson, les deux jambes pour marcher. Ils s'enviaient mutuellement, voulaient un autre monde que le leur. Et pourtant, l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient mieux et ne souhaitaient plus rien d'autre.

Hormis peut-être se créer leur monde à eux.

CCC

Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée que Grimmjow rentra au port. Il avait quitté Ichigo un peu plus tôt car ce dernier avait vu un naufrage. Employer le mot « vu » avait étonné le pêcheur mais il jugea que dans le cas d'Ichigo, peut-être ne sentait-il pas les choses mais voyait simplement ce que le Destin avait écrit.

C'était un concept qui ne lui plaisait pas mais d'un certain côté, si Ichigo disait qu'il connaissait le Destin, le Sort, l'Avenir et bien d'autres encore, sans doute ne mentait-il pas. Et peut-être qu'il y avait réellement quelque part un livre ouvert où tout était noté et que l'ondin n'avait qu'à lire.

Dans tous les cas, Grimmjow ne remarqua pas qu'il était épié. Il se contenta d'arrimer son bateau à son emplacement et de prendre le résultat de sa pêche factice. Il avait pris deux ou trois poissons pour le dîner de ce soir et en faire sécher quelques-uns pour les prochains jours.

« Pan', viens on rentre. »

Le chat lança un regard hautain à son maître qui se contenta d'afficher un large sourire à peine carnassier en retour. Ça faisait du bien de ne plus se sentir complètement seul, pensa-t-il. Et aussitôt il regarda l'horizon et se demanda si Ichigo, lui, se sentait isolé au beau milieu de l'océan.

Alors qu'il avait quitté le port, une jeune femme était restée discrète et observait. Assise derrière un bateau, Loly n'avait pas manqué de voir que le chat de l'asocial de Ieron était de retour et cela l'étonnait grandement. N'avait-il pas péri lors de la Grande Pêche ? Et du reste, même si l'animal avait survécu au naufrage, il n'aurait jamais pu rejoindre les rivages de Ieron. Et si par miracle il avait atteint une île, comment Grimmjow aurait-il pu retrouver un malheureux chat en plein milieu de l'océan ?

« Loly, qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

-Son chat. Il l'a retrouvé.

-Oui, ce n'est que son chat…

-Qui est censé être mort noyé durant la tempête. »

Menoly jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette qui s'éloignait de Grimmjow et écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment pourrait-il… ?

-J'en sais rien. C'est étrange.

-Peut-être que ce n'est rien… »

Loly fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai vu sur le rivage quand il était inconscient. Dans l'eau j'ai vu quelque chose. Et c'est cette chose qui a chanté pour nous attirer et le sauver !

-Mais ça ne peut pas…

-Comment pourrait-il retrouver un putain de chat en plein milieu de l'océan, Menoly ! Grimmjow cache des choses ! »

La blonde tenta de tempérer son amie.

« Oui mais ce ne sont pas nos affaires tu sais… Il peut très bien…

-Je vais me cacher dans son bateau demain. Je veux savoir ce qu'il cache.

-Loly… »

Menoly soupira, attristée pour son amie. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Loly n'avait cessé de haïr Grimmjow. Au début, elle pensait que c'était une simple histoire d'amour à sens unique et que ça passerait avec l'âge… Mais plus le temps passait et plus elle se rendait compte que la brune n'avait qu'une idée en tête, attirer l'intention de l'homme le moins abordable et le plus agressif du village.

Et elle savait que Loly était toujours très déterminée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

**Reply des anonymes :**

**Beaucoup d'anonymes et peu de pseudo… si vous ne reconnaissez pas votre reply, j'ai répondu en triant uniquement le chapitre 3 du haut vers le bas. (donc review les plus récentes d'abord)**

Lynn : J'ai l'impression que beaucoup sont effrayés par le résumé… mais j'ai eu des « oh tu refais la petite sirène ! » et ça m'a embêté donc j'ai voulu préciser et j'ai un peu spoilé donc… Tant mieux si tu as lu quand même ! Je te remercie des compliments sur la construction, l'originalité et l'écriture, j'essaie de faire toujours mieux :D La chute de Grimm xD je voudrais faire du yaoi un peu plus différent depuis quelques temps, toujours hot mais moins je-me-prends-à-fond-au-sérieux. En tous cas encore merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Guest (qui signe kisu !) : Je suis contente que ce Ichigo-là te plaise :P Merci de ta review !

Noa Death : Tchou ! Wow, tu sais que quand je lis tes reviews j'ai tendance à prendre la grosse tête ? Arrrrr, trop de compliments XD Mais non c'était pas méchant de le faire tomber, j'ai juste mis un peu d'humour~ ça rentre dans ma résolution d'innover dans mes yaoi ! Et je n'étais pas à proprement parler à la japan, je dépensais mes économies comme beaucoup de jeunes gens de mon âge XD mais je ne t'ai pas croisé, dommage ! Pour l'année prochaine peut-être et faudra que tu penses à te faire un compte facebook, tu aurais su où était le lieu de rdv… Pour mes lemons, je t'avoue honnêtement que tous ceux en dehors de De Profundis/Partir en cendres (et encore) et les fics récentes, sont loin d'être parfaits.

Je les ai écrits quand j'étais beaucoup plus jeune en 'copiant' à force de lire ceux des autres. Je n'ai pas plagié hein, j'ai observé comment ça fonctionnait chez eux. Mais depuis peu je me renseigne sur internet auprès de sites gay et yaoi faits par des hommes et j'ose espérer que mes écrits sont moins trash et plus réalistes ^^ Sinon j'ai en effet des amis très proches qui sont gays mais je n'ai jamais osé leur demander des détails ! Un jour peut-être… :) En tous cas merci de ta review et bonne lecture à toi !

Guest : Oui ché cro meugnon :P pas niaiseux j'espère hein ? Bonne lecture !

Lylyn972 : Merci de signer :P Mais c'est pas méchant d'interrompre comme ça xD c'est marrant ! Et puis ils ont tout leur temps, rien ne sert de courir~ Pour la « dépravitude » (j'aime les néologismes xD) Ichigo ne tient pas ça d'Urahara, le pauvre n'aura pas arrangé certes mais quand même… Les explications concernant son 'savoir' viendront au fur et à mesure. J'ai aussi pris un réel plaisir à lire ta review sache-le :) Et je ne voudrais pas que tu meures du trop-plein d'émotions noooon, ça serait dommage surtout, si j'ai bien compris, tu es une revieweuse qui vit de l'autre côté de l'océan ? (972 c'est un dom-tom, non ? ou juste un nombre comme ça ? XD) En tous cas encore merci et à plus !

Guest : Merci de ta review et je suis contente si t'as pu rire un coup :p

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

Je me posais la question... mais, Anonymes, lisez-vous mes replys? Parce que parfois j'ai franchement l'impression de parler dans le vide...**  
**

* * *

**Une légende oubliée**

Chapitre 5

Grimmjow s'essuya le front du bras. Il évitait la main car elle était gantée et manipulait le poisson depuis cinq heures du matin. La pêche matinale était la plus vivifiante pour lui, il faisait frais et le soleil n'était pas encore levé, laissant une lumière douce éclairer la baie de Ieron. L'effort physique était toujours aussi demandant mais bien moins fatiguant quand la brise fraiche venait lécher son dos.

Le pêcheur vida encore un filet de poisson dans la cale du chalutier, tentant de relâcher les trop petites prises encore vivantes à la mer. Habituellement, il en donnait une ou deux à Pantera mais l'animal n'avait pas voulu monter sur le bateau ce matin-là. Sans doute était-elle vaccinée pour un moment des sorties en mer. Après les émotions qu'elle avait vécues !

De temps en temps, l'homme levait la tête, se sentant observé. Il supposait qu'Ichigo devait se cacher pas loin et l'épier en douce. Il l'imaginait bien, planqué derrière le bateau à analyser chacun de ses mouvements pour mieux comprendre. L'ondin avait l'esprit vif et curieux, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'observation devait lui en apprendre beaucoup sur les Humains.

L'hybride sourit alors que Grimmjow levait encore une fois la tête pour regarder la surface de l'eau. Il trouvait cela amusant. Au départ, il avait voulu surgir par surprise pour effrayer l'humain et ensuite se moquer un peu de lui car il réagissait très vite aux provocations. Il suffisait de voir la blague du caleçon en algues…

Ce qui l'avait retenu dans son énième facétie avait été de le voir au travail. L'homme était torse nu et à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, chaque filet qu'il soulevait, Ichigo pouvait voir les muscles de son dos onduler sous sa peau. Il voyait presque distinctement la chair se mouvoir au rythme des gestes, et il admirait à quel point la nature avait bien fait l'être humain. Tout était utile, de ses bras robustes aux jambes solidement campées au sol. Ichigo n'avait jamais vu pareille perfection chez les créatures marines et cela ne faisait qu'attiser son désir de pouvoir, un jour, vivre dans le monde de Grimmjow.

Même s'il savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais si l'occasion se présentait car il avait son devoir. Il voulait veiller sur l'âme du père du pêcheur à défaut d'avoir pu la guider vers le repos.

L'ondin hocha la tête quand l'homme ôta ses gants et son bermuda. Il portait un autre vêtement en-dessous, sans doute un pour le bain. Il monta sur la rampe du bateau et effectua un très beau plongeon en piqué. Ichigo sauta immédiatement hors de l'eau pour rejoindre son ami.

« Grimm ! Bonjour ! »

L'homme sortit de l'eau et inspira de l'air avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier. Ses cheveux bleus tombaient à plat sur son front et le reste de son visage.

« Salut, Ichi. Tu m'observes depuis combien de temps ? »

L'ondin se renfrogna un peu.

« On nage ? lança-t-il pour changer le sujet.

-Oui ! »

Le triton s'enfonça de suite dans l'eau, assez profondément, et tourna autour du bateau. Grimmjow ne suivait pas aussi vite que lui, aussi il ralentit son rythme. Ichigo remarqua que le pêcheur fatiguait un peu, aussi, il se rapprocha de lui et lui fit signe de s'accrocher à ses épaules. D'abord réticent, il avait fini par céder et laissa son ami le guider en prenant garde de conserver sa tête hors de l'eau.

Ils ne plongeaient pas pour admirer le milieu sous-marin, c'était peut-être plus intime. Ils restaient simplement tous les deux l'un près de l'autre et partageaient silencieusement une conversation sérieuse. Après quelques longueurs, Grimmjow rejoignit la planche installée pour lui et l'ondin et s'y assit. Ichigo resta immergé, accoudé au siège de fortune. L'homme passait de temps en temps une main dans ses cheveux et bientôt il ferma les yeux pour en profiter.

« Grimm ? »

Tout dans le ton de cette voix indiquait le début d'une longue conversation.

« Oui ?

-Tu voulais savoir pour mes pouvoirs… »

Le pêcheur ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

« J'ai… Non, se corrigea l'ondin. Je dois guider morts.

-Oui, je sais.

-Mais j'emmène dans autre monde. »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Cela voulait-il dire qu'Ichigo savait ce qu'il y avait après la mort ? Il voulut poser directement la question mais le triton le prit de vitesse.

« J'ai beaucoup pouvoirs, je peux créer ou faire mal…

-Urahara m'a dit que tu avais été capturé, il y a longtemps. Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé tes pouvoirs pour t'en sortir ? »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et eut besoin qu'on répète pour être sûr d'avoir tout compris. Il se mordit brièvement la lèvre. Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il aimait aborder, mais il savait que s'il voulait que Grimmjow soit un ami plus intime, il devait aussi dévoiler un peu de ses sentiments. Le pêcheur en ferait sans doute de même après.

« Homme qui m'a capturé… Isolé de l'eau de Mer.

-Il t'a mis dans une eau qui ne venait pas de la mer ?

-Oui. Sans eau de Mer avec moi, j'ai pas mes pouvoirs.

-… Je vois. Et tu peux vivre dans l'eau douce ?

-Oui, j'aime moins. Urahara m'a sauvé et quand j'ai retourné… »

Ichigo s'arrêta et demanda :

« Je suis ou j'ai retourné ?

-Je suis, indiqua l'homme.

-Oh. Quand je suis retourné avec Mer, elle m'a dit faire cadeau à Urahara. Il est très intelligent, et s'intéresse beaucoup aux autres espèces.

-L'âme d'un chercheur, ouais.

-J'ai offert pouvoir de parler avec la nature de Mer. Et aussi pouvoir de voir les choses invisibles de Mer.

-Les choses invisibles ? »

Ichigo baissa les yeux. Cela voulait dire les âmes des Marcheurs de la nuit. Ceux qui, une fois par an, avaient la maigre consolation de revoir les proches qui leur survivaient sur terre.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, tu sais, Ichi. »

Le pêcheur avait posé sa main dans les cheveux et l'ondin le regarda, intrigué. Quand il voyait Ichigo qui essayait de se forcer pour lui faire plaisir, il revoyait son père qui acceptait de partir à cette Grande Pêche. Son père qui avait voulu lui faire plaisir en l'emmenant, en le traitant comme un homme. Et pour quoi? Pour que son corps ne soit jamais retrouvé.

« Je veux pas t'obliger.

-… Merci.

-Si tu veux parler, j'suis là, mais si tu hésites, c'est mieux que tu réfléchisses.

-Je comprends… Tu es gentil, Grimm, sourit Ichigo. Merci encore !

-Tss… Donc si j'ai bien pigé, tu peux offrir des pouvoirs aux gens que lorsque la mer t'y autorise ? »

Grimmjow n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler le concept que la mer était vivante et qu'elle était l'entité qui servait de mère à Ichigo. Cela lui paraissait assez fou et malgré son esprit ouvert, certaines pilules étaient dures à avaler.

« T'es vraiment exceptionnel, Ichi.

-… »

L'ondin soupira, mais il sentait encore comme un poids sur son cœur. Il voulait dire à Grimmjow qu'il était responsable de l'errance de l'âme de son père. Il avait besoin de l'extérioriser mais il avait peur de lui faire du mal au final pour ne rien arranger. Soulager son esprit pour alourdir celui de l'autre ? Il n'y avait que de l'égoïsme là-dedans.

« Tu m'aides ? »

Ichigo avait pris appui sur ses bras pour s'asseoir, et plutôt que de manquer de retomber par glissade comme à chaque fois, il décida de prévoir un peu. Le pêcheur acquiesça et lorsque l'ondin sauta, il le rattrapa immédiatement en le tenant sous les bras pour le ramener à lui.

L'hybride se laissa prendre contre son ami. Il aimait bien cette proximité, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec les créatures marines et il ne connaissait pas assez d'humains. Mais il y avait quelque chose de magique à reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de quelqu'un qu'on savait être son ami. Ichigo n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre solitude à nager seul dans l'océan avant. Parfois, il se disait qu'avoir d'autres voisins serait une expérience amusante, parfois il regardait la terre avec tristesse en se disant qu'il ne ferait jamais partie de ce monde, cela lui pesait un peu.

Mais la véritable solitude qui forge le caractère et qui rend irascible, qui met les nerfs à fleur de peau, jamais il ne l'avait expérimentée. Si Grimmjow s'en allait maintenant, s'ils se retrouvaient séparés, il savait qu'il en comprendrait le sens. Et il craignait de le découvrir.

« Ichi ? Tu vas bien ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as l'air tendu… »

L'ondin hocha la tête et feignit de sourire avant de se blottir contre le pêcheur.

« Tu veux pas me dire ? Bah, c'pas grave…

-J'ai peur. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Il était certes étonné qu'Ichigo se confie mais plus encore de cette révélation-ci.

« Peur ? Mais de quoi ? »

L'hybride se décala pour enlacer son ami en étant face à lui. Il cacha son visage dans le cou et murmura :

« Tu… Tu me laisseras pas ?

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? s'étonna Grimmjow. Tu as dit que nous étions amis, non ? »

La seule famille qu'ils avaient. C'était exactement les mots d'Ichigo lors de leur seconde rencontre.

« Parce que j'ai peur d'être seul… »

L'homme soupira et serra fort la créature contre lui. Alors il avait raison ? Quand il regardait l'océan en se demandant si l'ondin se sentait isolé, sans personne de la même espèce que lui et sans humain pour vivre dans son élément… c'était vrai.

« Je vois pas pourquoi on serait séparé, tu sais. Et si jamais ça devait arriver, j'laisserai pas faire comme ça.

-Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ! »

Ichigo s'était redressé et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai fait des erreurs et je suis pas meilleur Protecteur, mais je veille sur toi. Je promets. »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait motiver une telle résolution. Il n'avait pourtant pas montré de faiblesses particulières à l'ondin, ce qui pourrait justifier qu'il soit si attentionné envers lui. Se pourrait-il qu'il sache quelque chose du Destin… ?

« Ichigo… tu connais l'avenir, hein ? »

La créature se raidit et détourna le regard. Le pêcheur sentit une boule dans son estomac, de la crainte peut-être ? Si Ichigo avait peur et qu'il connaissait le futur, était-ce parce que ses craintes étaient justement fondées ? Il lui prit le visage dans les mains pour le forcer à le regarder en face.

« Dis-moi, Ichigo. S'il te plaît. »

L'ondin soupira.

« Mer… Mer veut pas. J'ai pas droit de dire futur aux humains.

-Mais cela nous concerne !

-Si je dis, Mer punira. C'est la règle. »

Ichigo évita alors de justesse le baiser que le pêcheur voulut lui donner. Il avait embrassé sa joue et pour compenser, il caressa la commissure de ses lèvres des siennes. Puis, comme Grimmjow ne réagissait pas, il se dit qu'il lui fallait se faire pardonner. Avec un regard triste il pencha la tête et poussa ses cheveux pour dégager ses branchies.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et ignora le geste. Il prit l'ondin contre lui.

« J'm'en fous de ça. J'veux pas qu'on se fasse plaisir mutuellement, ça m'intéresse pas. Ce que j'veux, c'est être avec toi. Même si on peut pas faire plus que se tenir l'un contre l'autre, j'm'en fiche. Je te veux juste là, avec moi. Juste ça. »

Ichigo n'avait pas compris grand-chose à la phrase et il n'osa pas demander à ce qu'on répète. Il avait juste l'impression que son ami était énervé même s'il le serrait fort contre lui. Après un silence et aucune réponse, Grimmjow soupira et esquissa un léger sourire.

« T'as rien pigé, hein ?

-N-Non… Désolé…

-Pour faire court… Je t'aime. »

Ichigo s'écarta un peu pour regarder son ami, étonné. Il observa longuement son regard dur, extrêmement sérieux. Il posa une main sur sa joue et baissa la tête pour finalement se blottir à nouveau contre l'homme. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette phrase et il devait avouer que cela le troublait. Surtout le ton sur lequel elle avait été dite. Etait-ce une promesse ?

« Ichi ?

-J'ai promis aussi… Je protègerai. »

Grimmjow contint le léger agacement et la tristesse que ces mots provoquèrent. Ichigo ne comprenait-il pas ce que voulait dire « aimer quelqu'un » ? Ignorait-il sciemment cette phrase parce qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ? Comme sa manière d'éviter le contact de lèvres à lèvres ? Cela l'irritait mais il essayait de comprendre l'ondin. Ils ne jouaient pas avec les mêmes règles.

Ichigo sentait sans peine que son vis-à-vis mourait d'envie de lui poser toutes sortes de questions. Et il le comprenait parfaitement. Il soupira un peu et se redressa pour s'asseoir à côté de son humain. Il le regarda dans les yeux un moment, l'autre ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il se passait.

« Pose-moi tes questions. Deux. »

Le pêcheur hocha la tête. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait motiver cette soudaine déclaration ? Il s'en ficha sur le coup et préféra saisir l'occasion.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas ? »

L'ondin baissa les épaules. Bien entendu, ce devait être la première question. Il se passa une main sur le visage, réfléchissant.

« Si tu ne veux pas…

-Non, je réfléchis comment dire.

-Oh, prend ton temps… »

Ichigo tourna l'idée plusieurs fois dans sa tête, cherchant le moyen le plus clair de l'expliquer.

« Si j'embrasse longtemps, je perds tous mes pouvoirs.

-Comment ça ? s'exclama Grimmjow surpris.

-Je deviens humain.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais… »

L'homme coupa sa phrase de lui-même. Pourquoi Ichigo ne le ferait-il pas ? Quelle pensée égoïste ! Le triton appartenait à l'océan, il n'avait pas le droit de le pousser à tout abandonner pour le rejoindre dans un village peuplé de gens qu'il détestait. Même si cela aurait été magnifique pour lui. Ils avaient chacun leur monde et il essayait tant bien que mal de se persuader que c'était mieux ainsi.

« Et que se passerait-il si tu devenais humain ?

-Trois questions, rétorqua l'ondin avec un sourire amusé.

-Oui mais… Dis-moi juste si c'est grave qu'il n'y ait plus de Protecteur alors ? »

L'ondin admit un air bienveillant mais où pointait la tristesse. Est-ce que ça serait grave ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Est-ce que Mer le remplacerait d'un nouveau Protecteur ou le forcerait-elle par tous les moyens à revenir à elle ?

« Je sais pas. Mer décide… »

L'homme grogna après "Mer". Ichigo parlait d'elle comme sa mère mais quelle mère forcerait son fils à rester éternellement avec elle ?

« Mer est seule, tu sais.

-Tu… lis mes pensées ? »

L'hybride se contenta de hausser les épaules en faisant mine de ne rien comprendre. Grimmjow poussa un peu pour avoir une réponse mais Ichigo garda le silence. Après un moment, il finit par abandonner et déclara :

« Merci de m'avoir dit pourquoi.

-C'est… normal…

-Pas forcément. »

Le pêcheur ramena alors la créature contre lui. Ils s'installèrent de sorte que le visage de l'ondin soit visible par l'homme, ainsi ils pouvaient se regarder mutuellement même si Ichigo gardait les yeux soigneusement détournés. Il sursauta quand un doigt vint caresser ses lèvres et il fronça les sourcils.

« Shh, je peux pas t'embrasser mais j'en meurs d'envie t'sais… »

L'ondin se calma alors, se disant qu'il pouvait bien offrir cela à son ami. Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'Ichigo ne se redresse et prenne le visage du pêcheur dans ses mains. Il le fixa des yeux un court instant.

« Pas plus long que ça.

-Qu… »

Grimmjow ferma les yeux alors que l'hybride l'embrassa brièvement. Deux secondes. Deux malheureuses secondes mais il avait pu toucher.

« Elles sont douces… »

L'homme caressait le visage de sa main, perdant ses doigts dans les cheveux. Puis, sans prévenir, il prit la créature contre lui, la serrant fort. Ils restèrent collés ainsi un long moment avant que le soleil ne se lève bien au-dessus de l'horizon et rappelle le pêcheur à son travail.

« Va falloir que je rapporte le poisson au port.

-Oh… On se voit l'après-midi ?

-Oui.

-Je t'attendrai ici ?

-D'accord, j'ai noté les coordonnées. »

Ichigo acquiesça et frotta son nez contre celui du pêcheur avant de lui dire au revoir et sauter dans l'eau. Grimmjow amorça son retour au port peu de temps après, se sachant suivi de loin par le Protecteur de Ieron.

CCC

Grimmjow prit beaucoup de temps à vider les cales du bateau pour que les autres hommes du port récupèrent le poisson. Il en garda une petite quantité pour sa consommation personnelle et quitta la place alors qu'Ieron commençait à s'éveiller. Il ne remarqua pas, quand le bateau fut libre et les alentours déserts, une jeune fille qui s'extirpa de sa cachette de fortune.

Elle sauta sur le quai et s'étira de tout son long, courbatue après être restée si longtemps dans la même position. Elle s'éclipsa ensuite silencieusement pour rejoindre son amie.

« Quoi… ? »

Menoly venait tout juste de se lever visiblement et ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir Loly à sa porte de si bon matin. La brune entra en coup de vent, se souciant peu d'avoir été invitée et alla s'asseoir de suite sur le lit de son amie. Elle paraissait furieuse mais à son comportement, Menoly sut de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus grave. Elle tremblait et ses poings étaient serrés jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Et son regard semblait blessé ? Menoly s'assit près de son amie et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Oublie-le, Loly. Tu te fais du mal à espérer… »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, déglutissant.

« Ce bâtard… C'est pire que ça !

-Pire ? »

Loly se redressa tout à coup hystérique. Elle se tenait la tête dans les mains.

« Il a trouvé une sirène !

-Que…

-La sirène qui a chanté, celle avec la voix d'homme ! C'est ce gars qui lui a sauvé la vie et c'est ce gars qu'il aime ! Il est si doux avec lui, il le prend dans ses bras, le rassure, il lui dit qu'il l'aime et qu'il restera toujours avec lui ! C'est impossible ! IMPOSSIBLE ! »

Menoly se recula alors que son amie se mettait à crier. Elle bouillonnait de rage et elle savait qu'elle se contenait pour ne pas se mettre à tout casser. C'était plus que de découvrir une créature imaginaire qui la blessait… Elle aimait Grimmjow depuis qu'elle était petite. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il la remarque en étant la plus adorable des filles, toujours à s'occuper de lui. Et quand cela n'avait pas fonctionné, elle s'était endurcie et avait commencé à être plus hautaine, plus agressive…

Et il l'avait enfin vue. Même si c'était pour l'humilier.

« Loly, calme-toi… »

La blonde se redressa et prit son amie dans ses bras. Elle se calma progressivement et se mit à pleurer doucement. Loly avait vraiment tout fait pour qu'on l'aime ou qu'on la déteste, mais Grimmjow ne connaissait que l'ignorance… Et le voir donner tout ce qu'elle espérait à un autre, c'était douloureux.

« Shh… Dis-moi, dis-moi ce que tu as vu… »

Loly inspira et expira profondément en essuyant rapidement ses yeux. Elle s'assit auprès de la jeune femme et soupira encore.

« Tu sais… on avait dit que quelqu'un avait chanté le jour où on l'a retrouvé sur la plage ?

-Oui, on a même parlé des vieilles légendes du village…

-Il y avait bien quelqu'un. Un homme avec une queue de poisson. Il a des cheveux orange magnifiques qui tombent très bas dans son dos… Il est trop beau, Menoly. J'ai jamais vu un gars aussi parfait et aussi gentil… »

Chaque compliment envers l'ondin semblait déchirer le cœur de la brune.

« Il l'aime… lui et pas moi ! »

Menoly se recula, sentant que quelque chose se produisait dans la tête de son amie. Elle essaya de la retenir, sachant pertinemment à quoi elle pensait.

« Non non, Loly. Laisse-les ! Laisse-les ensemble, ils n'ont pas mérités ça… Tu n'as juste pas de chance mais ne leur fais pas ça…

-Grimmjow m'a trahie ! J'ai toujours tout fait pour lui et il n'a jamais daigné me parler autrement que pour m'humilier ! Et même ça, ça m'allait très bien ! Je vais en parler à mon père et il verra ! C'était la honte de trop ! »

La brune claqua la porte en partant et Menoly demeura immobile. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Soutenir son amie ? C'était ainsi qu'il fallait réagir mais avait-elle le droit de briser l'amour que le pêcheur avait finalement réussi à trouver ? Absolument pas. Elle secoua la tête et décida qu'avant toute chose, prendre une douche rapide et s'habiller était nécessaire.

Cinq minutes sous l'eau lui suffirent pour se mettre les idées en place. Loly était déjà chez Chojirô Sasakibe, le maire et également son père. L'homme croyait aux légendes de Ieron et suivrait sûrement sa fille si elle lui trouvait le moyen de capturer la créature marine. Il était terriblement appâté par le gain et la sirène serait vendue à des inconnus… Et Grimmjow aurait le cœur brisé. Comme son amie.

C'était la loi du Talion !

Menoly s'habilla. Elle quitta son appartement et prit le chemin de la mairie. Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées à peine et elle avait déjà des scrupules. Elle crispa les poings. Elle avait toujours été l'ombre de Loly, là pour la soutenir bien sagement. Mais pas cette fois. Non, elle ne pouvait le permettre.

Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle courut vers la bordure du village. On lui jeta des regards étonnés sur son passage mais elle devait se dépêcher avant qu'elle ne change encore d'avis ou que Sasakibe lance l'offensive. Elle atteignit la cabane de Grimmjow à bout de souffle et ce dernier lui jeta un regard méprisant sans pour autant la saluer.

« Elle sait ! haleta la blonde. Loly a vu la sirène ! »

L'homme se redressa d'un bond, clairement sur la défensive.

« Quoi ? Parle ! »

Il la tenait par le col mais elle le repoussa pour la laisser récupérer un instant.

« Elle t'a vu sur le bateau avec la sirène ! Elle veut se venger et le faire capturer par son père ! »

Grimmjow eut besoin de quelques minutes pour accuser le coup. Etait-ce pour cela qu'Ichigo avait semblé si triste ce matin ? Parce qu'il savait ce qui allait se produire et qu'il en connaissait déjà la fin ? L'homme serra les poings, prêt à en découdre. Quoique pouvait en dire les créatures supérieures avec ce destin à la con, il le changerait. Il ne laisserait jamais Ichigo tomber dans un piège tendu par les humains.

« Pourquoi tu viens m'dire ça ? C'ta pote, non ?

-… Oui mais… si tu l'aimes, c'est injuste de… vous séparer… »

Le pêcheur hocha la tête, perplexe. Il n'avait jamais vu Loly et Menoly que comme deux filles collantes qui lui couraient après et l'agaçaient prodigieusement, mais peut-être qu'il avait été trop expéditif dans son jugement. Il grogna et ferma la porte de sa maison.

« Merci. »

Le mot surprit Menoly plus qu'un peu et elle renchérit en le voyant partir.

« Attend ! Tu dois t'enfuir, si tu restes ils se serviront sûrement de toi !

-Qu'ils essaient, je les attends ces connards ! »

La jeune femme demeura un instant muette. Comment Grimmjow comptait-il se défendre contre le village ? Il était fort et certes indispensable à la bonne survie grâce à sa pêche mais… lui contre tant d'hommes, il serait forcément mis à terre.

Du côté de la mairie, Loly n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à convaincre son père. Il fallait dire qu'elle engageait sa parole et avait même le plan tout prêt pour forcer la créature à se manifester. Les amoureux s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans l'après-midi, il suffisait que l'un des deux ne se présente pas pour que l'autre s'inquiète. Et forcer Grimmjow à terre serait sans doute un bon moyen de faire monter la pression chez son monstre apprivoisé.

« C'est simple ! Il te suffit d'attacher Grimmjow dans le port, bien en évidence ! La créature le verra forcément et voudra le secourir et à ce moment, on aura installé un piège pour l'enfermer.

-Si nous nous mettons Grimmjow à dos, nous aurons du mal à survivre correctement.

-Et alors ? En vendant cette aberration on aura des millions ! Ou mieux, il nous suffira de créer un aquarium et nous ferons payer une visite ! Nous gagnerions beaucoup et ne serions plus dépendant de ses talents de pêcheur ! Il nous suffit d'investir ! »

Le maire du village acquiesça. L'idée paraissait bonne, surtout qu'un peu de publicité et d'argent pour le village seraient les bienvenus.

« Qu'on envoie des agents pour capturer Grimmjow.

-Monsieur, intervint son conseiller, je crois que des hommes normaux auront du mal à en venir à bout…

-Alors demandez à Nnoitra. »

Loly afficha un large sourire à cette pensée. Oui, ça serait le seul semblant d'ami du pêcheur qui le capturerait pour l'attacher à son rocher pour être sacrifié. L'ironie lui plaisait particulièrement. Elle avisa Nnoitra, présent lors de son exposé, qui quitta alors la mairie avec un air mécontent. Mais elle ne sut deviner si c'était la perspective de capturer son ami ou parce qu'il avait mieux à faire.

Le borgne jeta tout juste un coup d'œil à la fille du maire avant de quitter l'endroit. A peine était-il sorti que Tesla surgissait de sa cachette et lançait un regard interrogateur à son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier ne répondit pas et à ses dents serrées plus qu'à l'accoutumée, le blond se douta que quelque chose d'exceptionnel se tramait dans les murs de la mairie.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Y'avait bien une sirène.

-Comment ? s'exclama Tesla.

-Une sirène avec un corps d'homme visiblement. Loly a monté la tête du vieux et il a décidé de le chopper.

-Et… comme ils pensent qu'il y a un lien avec Grimmjow, il faut qu'on le capture ?

-Nan, ils pensent pas que y'a un lien. Loly a juré que l'Bâtard des mers aime la sirène.

-Donc ils veulent se servir de Grimmjow comme d'un appât !

-Ouais.

-Sérieusement ? s'étonna le blond avec un rire amusé, mais cet homme est un monstre quand il est provoqué ! »

Après un silence signant un accord tacite entre les deux compagnons, ils décidèrent de mettre cet ordre à exécution. Ils passèrent d'abord à la cabane de Grimmjow mais ils n'y trouvèrent personne. Ils ne surent même pas que Menoly était passée, ils croisèrent simplement Pantera qui les toisa de toute sa hauteur et Nnoitra jura même qu'elle avait un regard haineux. Cet animal avait vraiment beaucoup en commun avec son maître.

« Où peut-il être ? On l'aurait prévenu ?

-S'il est futé, il se sera enfui. Mais jamais sans son chat.

-… Chez le marchand, vous croyez ?

-Ils trafiquent ensemble, non ? On n'a rien à y perdre. »

Ils marchèrent donc vers l'échoppe du marchand, se demandant bien à quoi pouvait penser Grimmjow. S'il s'était enfui, il aurait évité bien des ennuis. A moins qu'il n'ait voulu passer par Urahara pour prévenir sa sirène. Nnoitra ne comprenait pas la logique. Son ami aurait dû s'enfuir pour être sûr de ne pas être utilisé en laissant son pote marchand prévenir sa sirène. Mais après réflexion, cela nécessitait une certaine confiance en l'autre et il savait parfaitement que Grimmjow ne faisait confiance à personne.

Et cela lui coûterait cher.

Le borgne avisa Grimmjow qui venait tout juste de rejoindre l'échoppe de l'original du village, le seul qui pouvait l'aider. Sentant la présence d'une autre personne, l'homme aux cheveux bleus se tourna et sut alors que quelque chose clochait.

« Oï, Bâtard des mers… »

Le ton et la posture de combat du géant mit le pêcheur sur la défensive. Il se tourna lentement face à son ami et se plaça en position. Il le fixa du regard, les yeux plissés.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux ? cracha-t-il.

-Oh là… On m'a dit que t'avais fait une grosse prise et mais que pour la conserver faut avoir un putain d'appât. »

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux. Il sentait une boule dans sa poitrine, quelque chose de douloureux. Ça devait être ce qu'on ressentait quand on était trahi. Oui, pensa-t-il. Il le savait bien pourtant, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne pouvait pas avoir d'amis, il était bien trop irascible et trop asocial pour éprouver le besoin d'évoluer dans la mêlée.

« Alors on doit s'battre.

-T'as tout pigé. »

Grimmjow allait porter le premier coup quand un courant électrique le traversa. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol.

« Bien joué, Tes'.

-Rien de plus facile. »

Le borgne soupira et attrapa Grimmjow pour le hisser sur son épaule et lança d'un ton blasé :

« Enfin, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais m'foutre sur la gueule avec toi ? T'es trop agressif quand t'es énervé, j'y aurais laissé mon dernier œil… »

Le pêcheur était bien trop sonné pour répondre, mais au fond de lui, il bouillonnait de rage. Il leur ferait tous payer au prix fort. Tous les habitants de ce village pouvaient signer leur arrêt de mort, plus jamais il ne pêcherait pour eux, plus jamais, il ne vivrait ici. Il quitterait cet endroit sans regret et le cœur rempli de rage. Et le jour où il reviendrait, il le mettrait à feu et à sang pour se venger de cet affront.

Il leur ferait comprendre qu'on ne provoquait pas Grimmjow Jaggerjack sans subir de lourdes conséquences. Il détruirait tout, jusqu'à la dernière maison.

CCC

Urahara était resté soigneusement caché derrière la fenêtre. Quand il avait vu Grimmjow se faire attaquer sans raison, il sut que quelque chose s'était produit. Il avait ordonné aux deux enfants qui vivaient avec lui de mener l'enquête dans la ville tandis que Yoruichi suivait discrètement Nnoitra. Il leur fallait en apprendre plus avant de se hâter en conclusion et les rumeurs se répandaient comme une trainée de poudre à Ieron, on parlait déjà d'une créature magique qui viendrait si on sacrifiait un humain. Lorsque la femme revint auprès du marchand, ils surent que l'ampleur du désastre ne pouvait qu'aller en crescendo.

« Ils l'ont placé sur une bouée de signalisation. Il est encore sonné et n'arrive pas à se mouvoir mais ça servirait à rien de toute manière, il est trop bien attaché.

-Quelles genres d'attaches ?

-Je ne pourrais pas les forcer. Ils ont mis la gomme. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, l'air sombre. Avant toute chose, il fallait prévenir Ichigo pour qu'il ne fonce pas la tête la première dans le piège.

« Réfléchis à un moyen, Yoruichi, je vais annoncer la nouvelle. »

La femme soupira. Elle pouvait comprendre la cupidité de certaines personnes, mais pas comprendre comment on avait pu vendre ainsi l'ondin. Ichigo ne faisait de mal à personne, bien au contraire. Il était attachant et si quelqu'un l'avait vu avec Grimmjow, il aurait dû voir qu'ils s'aimaient sincèrement. Une personne normale ne chercherait pas à briser un amour si pur.

« Bon courage. »

Kisuke se dit qu'il en aurait bien besoin. Il traversa le tunnel de la crique sans grand entrain, il devait jouer l'oiseau de mauvais augure et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Il soupira encore en arrivant au bout de la jetée et s'arrêta un moment les yeux perdus dans l'eau.

« **J'appelle le Protecteur Ichigo.** »

Il ne suffit que de quelques minutes à l'ondin pour fendre les eaux et se présenter à l'homme. Il affichait un air joyeux qui changea radicalement pour de l'inquiétude en avisant la tête de son vis-à-vis. Il s'approcha du ponton de bois et demanda :

« **Y a-t-il un problème ? Dites-moi !**

**-Grimmjow a été capturé.** »

Voyant l'hybride prêt à s'élancer au secours de son ami, l'homme l'arrêta.

« **Ils veulent que tu ailles le sauver pour te capturer, Ichigo. Tu le sais !**

**-Je dois le sauver ! Je dois le protéger ! J'ai promis à l'âme de son père !**

**-Mais que pourrais-tu faire ? Tu y vas, le libères et tu te fais capturer. Il se retrouvera sans toi. C'est ça que tu veux pour lui alors que tu l'aimes tant ? Le laisser seul à croire que c'est de sa faute… ?** »

Ichigo eut un moment de silence et fronça les sourcils. Il détourna le regard, imaginant déjà le pire des scénarios. Il se mordit la lèvre et se prit la tête dans les mains avant de lâcher un grognement agacé. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Grimmjow, parce qu'il avait promis à son père mais aussi parce que c'était son ami, son meilleur ami. Mais le sauver pour se faire capturer ensuite, ce n'était pas futé non plus ! Urahara avait raison. Y avait-il seulement une solution ?

« **Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je vous en prie ! Aidez-moi à le sauver, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur !**

**-… Attend. Je m'occuperai de lui.**

**-Que voulez-vous dire ?**

**-Il a été attaché à une bouée dans le port, si tu y entres, ils te captureront. Ils espèrent sûrement te faire craquer en laissant Grimmjow dépérir là-dessus mais j'irai lui donner à boire et à manger, rassure-toi.** **Ils finiront par comprendre qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'ondin à Ieron et tout s'arrangera.** »

L'ondin n'était absolument pas plus serein mais il acquiesça. On avait presque l'impression que l'inquiétude allait le faire pleurer mais il se maîtrisait bien trop pour ça. Il savait déjà comment ça finirait mais il espérait follement.

« **Alors n'y va pas, Ichigo. Tu me le promets ?**

**-…**

**-Ichigo, insista Kisuke. Tu ne dois pas y aller.**

**-Oui, je… vous promets que je n'irai pas.** »

Le marchand savait parfaitement que la promesse serait rompue tôt ou tard car Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir aider tout le monde. C'était son rôle de Protecteur et plus encore pour cet humain si spécial qu'il avait trouvé. Grimmjow était sa rédemption. Le protéger lui c'était gagner le pardon d'au moins une âme en peine qui ne trouverait jamais le repos à cause de lui.

L'ondin quitta la crique quelques minutes plus tard pour aller se morfondre seul dans les profondeurs. Urahara soupira encore et s'en retourna lentement à son échoppe pour prendre des nouvelles du front. S'il était impossible de sauver Grimmjow de sa bouée, il se demandait bien comment la situation pourrait prendre une meilleure tournure.

Il n'avait pas la connaissance du destin, lui. Cependant il finissait par comprendre comment les choses fonctionnaient et il se doutait bien que Mer ferait tout son possible pour que son fils ne quitte pas son sein. La mauvaise perdante ne jouait pas avec les mêmes règles et elle se faisait toujours un plaisir de le rappeler.

On attendit que la nuit tombe avant de tenter quoique ce soit de plus audacieux. Tout le reste de la journée, Grimmjow avait dû rester immobile en plein soleil et si la plupart des passants s'indignaient de ce traitement, aucun ne tentait quoique ce soit car on leur avait promis qu'ils verraient une sirène à corps d'homme si on laissait le pêcheur dépérir sur sa bouée. Kisuke avait été dégoûté par le spectacle au même titre que Yoruichi qui avait crié au scandale.

Ce qu'on faisait était tout simplement de la torture. Affamer et assoiffer un homme n'avaient rien d'anodin. La femme avait voulu plonger pour aller le soigner un peu mais Urahara lui montra les deux gardes. Nnoitra et Tesla étaient assis sur la jetée, directement face à leur prisonnier et leur air n'inspirait pas confiance.

Kisuke, réputé pour savoir manier les mots, avait même tenté de raisonner le maire. Il lui avait expliqué que si la créature existait, les légendes qui lui étaient attachées aussi. Ainsi, priver Ieron de son protecteur s'avèrerait néfaste pour la population. Il étala nombres d'arguments, certains même scientifiques, mais Sasakibe demeura campé sur ses positions en disant que l'argent qu'il gagnerait grâce à l'ondin les sauverait sans peine. Avec il achèterait de nouveaux bateaux de pêche qui ne craindraient pas la mer.

Dépité, l'homme au bob avait abandonné. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait plus de chances dans le futur, même s'il en doutait au moins autant qu'Ichigo.

La nuit tombait donc et, progressivement, les gens s'éloignaient. Grimmjow était pleinement réveillé depuis un moment et avait eu tout le temps de constater l'ampleur du désastre. Il était attaché debout, retenu par les bras. Pour le moment il était assez vif pour se retenir mais quand il faiblirait, il aurait très mal. Dos au port, il ne pouvait voir les gens qui venaient observer comme des charognards au-dessus d'un animal mourant, mais il les entendait. Et à chaque parole qu'il saisissait et à chaque mot prononcé concernant Ichigo, sa rage montait d'un cran. Chaque affront était la promesse qu'il leur ferait payer.

Et il comptait bien sur cette ire pour le maintenir en vie assez longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'on le sauve. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se détacher, il était peut-être fort mais briser un alliage de métal n'était pas dans ses cordes. Il soupira et essaya de calmer son cœur. La colère le rendait fou et le sang battait si fort ses tempes qu'une fois ou deux il avait cru s'évanouir. Et avec le soleil qui l'avait littéralement brûlé toute la journée, il ne pouvait que savourer la brise fraiche du soir qui léchait son corps.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'il saisit un bruit étrange. Des gouttes d'eau, ou quelque chose qui était dans l'eau, il n'aurait su deviner. Il écarquilla les yeux en avisant une petite fille qui sortit très discrètement sa tête de l'eau. Grimmjow l'avait croisé au magasin d'Urahara mais il était bien incapable de se souvenir de son prénom. Elle profitait de la pause repas de Tesla et Nnoitra pour venir le voir visiblement.

« Je suis Ururu, Monsieur Urahara m'envoie pour vous soigner. »

Elle grimpa sur la bouée et sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'elle tint le temps que le pêcheur puisse s'abreuver. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il mourait de soif à ce point ! La bouteille était déjà vide et il en redemandait encore.

« J'ai aussi de la crème pour soigner vos coups de soleil. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils. En effet, s'il prenait autant de soleil le lendemain, il finirait sans doute brûlé au troisième degré avant une semaine. Il laissa la petite fille nettoyer rapidement son visage avec de l'eau douce avant de passer du produit. Elle n'épargna pas les bras ni le bas des jambes et les pieds. La chose finie, elle guettait toujours les deux gardes, elle put donner à nouveau à boire au captif et sortit une boîte étanche de son petit sac à dos.

« Pain aux olives et avec des lardons, il vous faut prendre des forces. »

Grimmjow acquiesça, absolument d'accord, et mangea le vite possible sans s'étouffer. Ururu rangea alors tout son attirail, servant une dernière fois de l'eau potable à l'homme. Elle passa son sac sur ses épaules et, aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue, quitta le port.

Le même scénario se reproduisit les jours suivants sans problème majeur autre que l'état faiblissant du pêcheur. Sa robustesse naturelle lui permettait de tenir mais le soleil cuisant n'était pas son allié. Chaque jour Urahara faisait un rapport à l'ondin qui mourait d'inquiétude.

Ichigo avait les yeux cernés, sans doute ne dormait-il pas beaucoup et il était incapable de tenir en place, nageant en rond sans cesse. Le marchand avait de plus en plus de mal à le retenir et il finissait par devoir inventer des mensonges pour que la créature n'aille pas se sacrifier. Il disait que le maire commençait à perdre patience et qu'il songeait à revenir sur toute cette folie, des choses comme ça qu'Ichigo savait fausses mais auxquelles il voulait croire plus que tout.

L'ondin observait de loin l'état de son ami. Il savait qu'Urahara mentait mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il voyait chaque jour Grimmjow qui avait de moins en moins de force, sa tête qui pendait en avant et la bouche entrouverte dans l'espoir de boire un peu. Il avait mal pour lui et dès qu'il entendait les cris des âmes errantes sous l'eau, celle du père de Grimmjow le rendait sourd et fou. Il avait promis de protéger, il lui fallait tenir sa promesse, même si cela le ferait souffrir…

Le septième soir, alors qu'Ururu venait une nouvelle fois soigner le captif, Ichigo remarqua qu'il y avait un nouveau garde et celui-ci avait entendu quelque chose. Il voulut prévenir la petite fille mais il devait rester caché. Ce soir-là il assista, impuissant, à la mise sous surveillance du dernier qui pouvait les sauver. Il retourna dans les profondeurs et sut à ce moment qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre espoir.

Ichigo ne tint que jusqu'au soir suivant à voir l'état de son humain empirer de la sorte. Il avait tenté de voir Urahara mais sans succès, ce dernier devait sans doute rendre des comptes au maire en essayant de s'en sortir d'une pirouette. Ururu avait dû prendre cette initiative toute seule, c'était une petite fille altruiste qui n'avait voulu qu'offrir son aide… Il s'en sortirait sans problème, l'hybride lui faisait confiance. Mais en attendant, il restait Grimmjow.

Le pêcheur souffla lentement, essayant de garder ses forces. Sa nuque le tirait affreusement et les muscles de ses bras souffraient à force de devoir supporter le poids de son corps. Ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à le retenir et il ne désirait qu'une chose, plonger dans cette eau qui s'étendait juste sous ses yeux. Il voulait juste se rafraichir un peu, ne plus sentir cette sueur collante comme une seconde peau sur la sienne.

Mais malgré tout, il était soulagé qu'Ichigo ne vienne pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le capture… Lui, ce n'était pas trop grave s'il mourait, l'ondin garderait son âme avec lui et il pourrait peut-être vivre une seconde vie en sa compagnie. Il étouffa un rire douloureux. Il commençait à perdre espoir oui, mais il survivrait au maximum dans le cas où ces fous se rendraient compte de leur bêtise et il leur ferait payer…

« Grimm… »

La voix chuchotée fit sursauter le captif. Il aperçut, juste assez au-dessus de l'eau, une partie du visage de l'ondin. Il gardait le reste de son corps à l'abri sous les eaux opaques et nocturnes.

« Je viens sauver…

-Non… Va-t'en. Ils vont te faire… du mal… »

La gorge du pêcheur était tellement sèche que sa voix était rauque. L'ondin eut un air attristé et plein de compassion.

« J'ai promis… Je protègerai.

-Non, j't'en prie… Va-t'en… »

Ichigo fit non de la tête et il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux gardes. Il guetta un long moment et profita d'un léger moment d'inattention pour sauter sur la bouée. Alors que l'alerte était donnée, il arracha les attaches en métal comme si elles n'étaient que du papier. En moins de deux secondes, il avait libéré Grimmjow. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration avant qu'Ichigo ne l'attrape au niveau du torse et ne replonge le plus vite possible vers les profondeurs.

Le pêcheur n'osait y croire. Il se laissa emporter à une vitesse étonnante par l'ondin et il vit presque le moment où ils pourraient s'enfuir.

« Aaah ! »

Ichigo poussa tout à coup un cri qui alerta l'homme. L'étreinte jusqu'alors puissante se desserra et il se retourna pour voir l'ondin qui crachait du sang dans l'eau, créant de petits nuages rouges. Mais ce qui l'horrifia le plus fut l'énorme nuage autour de son ventre et le trident de métal planté dans son ventre. Un harpon. Grimmjow essaya de dégager l'ondin de l'arme avant que le lanceur ne la ramène à lui mais la douleur rendait Ichigo fou et il le repoussa.

Alors que le harpon était tiré à l'air libre, Grimmjow s'accrocha de toutes ses forces pour essayer de minimiser la douleur que la résistance de l'eau allait causer à l'hybride. Il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'Ichigo n'ait pas plus mal mais il avait un trident dans le ventre !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les plus longues de sa vie, Grimmjow était maîtrisé par cinq hommes qui l'entraînaient il ne savait où. Il se débattait tel un diable, frappait furieusement et ses yeux étaient rivés sur le corps de l'ondin qui gisait comme s'il était sans vie dans une mare de sang.

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite~**

**Et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions...**

* * *

Reply anonymes

Noa Death : Pour les branchies… c'est sorti de nulle part (comme le reste en fait xD) Par contre j'ai pas tout bien compris à la fin de la review, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a même été coupée :/ Merci quand même et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

Lylyn972 : Salut ! Deux enfants XD ouais en même temps Grimm est un gros bourrin qui n'a jamais aimé personne donc ça se tient et Ichi… hé bah il a toujours vécu tout seul donc ! Tu crois que je pourrais lancer le concept de caleçon en algues aux Antilles ? En plus ça doit garder au frais… Faudrait essayer avec ton ami tiens, et il pourrait nous dire si ça vaut le coup de se pencher sur ce commerce ! x) Je suis contente qu'il ait apprécié du reste ! (un amateur de yaoi ?) Merci beaucoup de ta review et bonne lecture ! :D

Guest : Oui il faut être zen, Loly a un 'rôle' malgré tout et si tu la tues maintenant j'aurais du mal à finir l'histoire… Mais voici la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaira :D

ayu : Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture à toi ^^

Lynn : Hé hé, qui aurait pu s'attendre à une blague aussi débile… ? XD En tous cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise, j'avais envie de changer un peu de ne pas faire de lemon illico, juste pour essayer de développer leurs sentiments avant~ Merci de ta review et à bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

Bonne lecture à tous et encore une fois, un énorme merci à tous! Autant de retour en si peu de chapitres, ça ne m'était JAMAIS arrivé et... merci :')**  
**

* * *

**Une Légende oubliée**

Chapitre 6

Grimmjow ne cessait de secouer les barreaux comme un damné. Il criait et frappait de toutes ses forces. Cela faisait deux heures maintenant qu'Ichigo l'avait sauvé avant de se faire harponner comme on chasse la baleine. Et deux heures qu'il ne savait pas quel était l'état de l'ondin. Avait-il survécu ? Il avait vu son corps gésir comme celui d'un cadavre ! Ichigo ne respirait plus quand on l'avait séparé de lui et une mare de sang s'étendait sous son ventre.

Le pêcheur s'était débattu comme un diable et la population d'Ieron commençait à avoir peur de lui. Avant qu'on ne puisse le maîtriser totalement, il avait tué trois hommes à mains nues. L'un en l'étranglant, l'autre en le frappant à mort et le dernier en lui brisant le cou. Tous les témoins de la scène, ils étaient peu au départ mais on connaissait le pouvoir du bouche-à-oreille à Ieron, et tout le monde parlait déjà de la bête qui avait massacré les villageois pour retrouver sa sirène.

« Laissez-moi sortir ! Je vous tuerai tous, vous entendez ! Tous jusqu'au dernier ! Je réduirai votre putain de village en cendres ! »

Grimmjow savait qu'hurler ne servirait à rien, tout comme menacer de tout détruire, mais après avoir passé une semaine à dépérir sur sa bouée comme un appât, l'adrénaline avait réveillé ses sens.

« Tais-toi deux secondes !

-Yo… ruichi ? »

La femme souleva sa capuche pour laisser son vis-à-vis voir son visage. Elle la replaça ensuite. Vêtue d'un habit moulant et noir, elle avait l'air d'une espionne et son agilité naturelle ne faisait que renforcer cette idée.

« J'ai pas encore réussi à voler les clés pour te sortir de ce trou. Nnoitra doit les avoir et j'aurai du mal à les lui prendre mais…

-Ichigo ! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! »

Yoruichi prit un instant avant de répondre.

« Il est vivant.

-Comment ?! Dis-moi !

-Tant que Mer n'aura pas décidé qu'il devait mourir, il guérira de chacune de ses blessures. C'est ce que Kisuke m'a dit.

-Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille alors ?

-Ils l'ont mis dans un filet et suspendu dans le port pour être sûrs qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.

-Mais il a besoin d'eau ! Sinon il meurt, il me l'a dit il… Mais tu as dit que Mer le soignera toujours… ? »

La voix de l'homme s'était tout à coup ralentie et on sentait son hésitation à admettre l'évidence.

« Il va souffrir du manque d'eau et agoniser jusqu'à ce que Sasakibe décide quoi en faire. Le vendre ou le conserver dans un aquarium. »

Le sang de Grimmjow ne fit qu'un tour et ses poings autour des barreaux de métal blanchirent d'un coup. Il retenait au fond de sa poitrine un hurlement de rage. Ichigo n'était pas un animal, ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire une telle chose. Il haïssait l'être humain, il haïssait sa race de tout son cœur pour être capable de basculer ainsi du côté le plus péjoratif du mot animal sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Oh oh, mais qui est là ? »

Yoruichi fit volte-face. Elle avisa le borgne et s'éclipsa avant qu'il ne puisse mettre la main sur elle. La femme avait un talent inné pour ce qui relevait de l'infiltration et si cela ne s'avérait pas utile à Ieron, elle avait un passé de voleuse de haute voltige qui, fort heureusement, n'était pas connu dans ce petit village. Elle était venu s'y réfugier avec Kisuke il y avait cela presque dix ans maintenant.

Nnoitra se montra dans le couloir, seul. Il s'approcha de la cellule du pêcheur qui était maintenant mortellement silencieux et le fixait de ses azurs comme s'il allait le fusiller sur place. Le borgne haussa un sourcil comme s'il comprenait le comportement de l'homme et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

« Bah, tes potes trouveront bien le moyen de te sortir de là, Bâtard des mers.

-Et la première chose que j'ferai sera d't'étrangler, Grand con.

-Et ta pauvre sirène ? plaisanta Jiruga. Tu la laisserais crever dans son filet ? »

Grimmjow raffermit sa prise sur les barreaux, les secouant brièvement. Il savait qu'hurler ne servirait à rien, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?! Son impuissance le rongeait et il s'en maudissait. Il fronça les sourcils alors que Tesla apparut tout à coup avec un plateau de nourriture dans les mains qu'il glissa sur le passe-plat de la porte de la prison accompagné d'une bouteille d'eau.

« J'suis plus un appât donc on me nourrit ?

-Pose pas d'questions ! grogna Nnoitra. Mange et sois en forme pour la suite.

-La suite ? »

Mais l'homme aux cheveux bleu n'eut pas plus de réponses et se retrouva bientôt seul dans sa nouvelle chambre aux fenêtres de fer. Il s'écroula sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains, abattu. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, que pouvait-il faire ? Il aurait dû quitter Ieron dès que Menoly était venue le voir. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était toujours comme ça que ça finissait lorsque l'on essayait de jouer avec le destin. Tous ces héros qui, en voulant éviter leur sort, ne le précipitait que plus vite…

Après de longues minutes à se morfondre ainsi, Grimmjow se redressa et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Yoruichi et Kisuke le sortiraient sûrement de ce trou à rat, en attendant, il devait reprendre des forces et manger ce truc que Tesla lui avait apporté. Ce n'était pas mauvais, mais l'amertume de sa situation gâcha le goût du plat.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il essayait de ne pas s'endormir, il entendit un cri. Quelque chose de suppliant. Il se redressa et se pencha à la petite fenêtre carrée pour voir dehors mais il ne voyait que le mur d'en face alors que le cri se répétait comme un écho lointain. Il serra les poings, c'était la voix d'Ichigo. Il appelait au secours dans sa langue maternelle probablement et sa voix résonnait dans tout Ieron. Grimmjow baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Chaque fois que l'ondin appelait, son cœur se serrait. Et il ne cessait de demander de l'aide, aucune pause.

« Ichigo ! cria le prisonnier en espérant qu'on l'entende. Ichigo ! »

Le pêcheur avait du coffre aussi il crut qu'on l'avait peut-être entendu quand les cris s'arrêtèrent un instant. Mais ils ne reprirent que de plus belle, déchirant la nuit d'un genre de mélopée. Quelque chose de mélodieux mais qui était absolument triste.

« Ichigo, murmura Grimmjow doucement. Arrête s'il te plaît… »

Chaque son venait l'enfoncer un peu plus. Si seulement il s'était enfui dès que Menoly l'avait prévenu. Si seulement il n'avait pas écouté son impétuosité, s'il s'était rendu compte que face au village entier il ne pouvait rien… Si seulement il n'était pas si débile !

« Bordel ! hurla-t-il finalement. Je vous tuerai tous ! »

CCC

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque Sasakibe rejoignit le filet de la créature suivi de ses conseillers municipaux. Le cortège avait des allures de roi et de vassaux, il fallait dire qu'à Ieron on prenait quelques libertés avec la Loi, et lorsque le maire se posta face à la découverte, il commença par l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures.

L'hybride avait des yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte. Il soufflait un râle douloureux qui venait probablement du fait qu'il manquait cruellement d'eau et malgré ses suppliques durant toute la nuit, personne n'était venu au moins l'hydrater. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés dans les mailles du filet tout comme un bras qui était tordu à un angle assez contre-nature. Sa queue de poisson, assez souple, était peut-être le seul membre qui souffrait le moins d'une mauvaise position mais on voyait clairement les écailles se « dé-scinder » du fait de la sécheresse.

« Les acheteurs nous ont déjà répondu ? demanda finalement Chojirô.

-Oui, Monsieur. Un certain Barragan Luisenbarn et un autre qui voudrait taire son nom jusqu'à la rencontre.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est l'inconnu qui propose le plus. Le double même ! ajouta-t-il pour préciser. Seulement Luisenbarn est prêt à payer d'avance. »

Le maire se frotta le menton et fronça les sourcils. Il regarda encore la créature et s'il était clair qu'il souffrait, il l'ignora. Ou peut-être qu'il était trop appâté par le gain pour s'en soucier.

« Pensez-vous que l'acheteur inconnu est sûr ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Hum… Attendons plutôt ce Luisenbarn. »

Après un court silence, Sasakibe observa les hommes qui avaient réussi à capturer l'ondin. Ils étaient deux, l'un petit qui ne payait pas de mine, aux cheveux d'un blond assez sale avec un visage assez hideux. Un certain Diroy, s'il écoutait les dires de son conseiller. L'autre était beaucoup plus grand, à la peau brune et se nommait Edorad.

Les deux avaient été dépêchés en soutien de Nnoitra et Tesla après qu'on ait découvert l'intervention nocturne de la petite Ururu. Le maire s'était dit que les deux hommes avaient certainement des difficultés à surveiller une aussi grande surface de nuit, surtout quand les eaux étaient noires et opaques.

« Edorad ?

-Oui, m'sieur le Maire ?

-Est-ce toi qui a lancé le harpon sur la créature ?

-Non, M'sieur, répondit-il outré. Je savais qu'il fallait pas la blesser si vous vouliez la revendre.

-Alors est-ce toi, Diroy ? »

Le blond eut un air apeuré. Chojirô fit un signe à Nnoitra qui avait exceptionnellement quitté son poste de surveillance à la prison, y laissant Tesla comme garde. Le borgne affichait un air absolument ravi en comprenant ce qu'il devait faire.

« Dites, ça vous pose pas de problème si j'le mets dans la même piaule que Jaggerjack ? »

Le maire eut une moue de dédain et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche, tant qu'il comprend son erreur.

-Non ! s'exclama Diroy. J'suis désolé ! Je voulais pas ! »

Resté en retrait, à l'abri des regards, Kisuke observait. Ururu et Jinta, le petit garçon aux cheveux rouges qui avait déjà rencontré Grimmjow au tout début de cette histoire, étaient à ses côtés et gardaient un silence respectueux. Ils voyaient l'ondin souffrir et les hommes se battre pour le vendre et cela les dégoûtait de leur espèce. Ils ne voulaient pas grandir si c'était pour pénétrer dans un monde aussi gangrené que le leur.

« Monsieur Urahara, gémit Ururu. On peut vraiment rien faire pour Ichigo ?

-Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de le libérer en le mettre dans l'eau ! s'exclama le garçon.

-Hélas… Nous sommes bien trop surveillés par la sécurité du village pour se permettre de tenter quoique ce soit. Nous finirions en prison avec ce cher Grimmjow…

-Mais…

-Yoruichi elle-même a admis qu'elle ne saurait détruire ce cadenas qui retient le filet. Et trancher les mailles prendrait beaucoup trop de temps, nous serions pris avant de réussir… »

Le marchand soupira encore une fois, laissant son regard dissimulé par l'ombre de son bob vagabonder sur la foule agglutinée autour du périmètre de sécurité. Parmi tous les villageois, il capta l'attitude différente d'une petite fille. Elle adoptait un air horrifié. Kisuke la regarda un long moment, se souvenant avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part.

« Jinta, j'aurais une course pour toi ce soir.

-Laquelle ?

-Porter une lettre.

-Okay. »

Le gros des spectateurs avait été ensuite progressivement dispersé et chacun était retourné à son travail. Seul Edorad était resté aux pieds de la créature pour surveiller que personne ne tente quoi que ce soit et on l'avait déjà averti de se méfier de Kisuke Urahara et de sa clique, car ils étaient fortement soupçonnés de tremper dans l'affaire, même si l'on n'avait aucune preuve pour l'affirmer.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui rôdait encore près du port, seule. Menoly observait depuis le matin-même l'hybride dans son filet. Toute la nuit elle avait écouté ses cris et s'était imaginée à la place de Grimmjow, à devoir supporter ça sans rien y pouvoir faire. Elle voulait sauver l'homme-poisson, le libérer de ce filet car c'était évident que quelque chose le faisait souffrir physiquement. Il ne jouait pas la comédie pour qu'on le relâche, il y avait quelque chose qui touchait l'âme quand il parlait dans sa langue… Elle devinait sans peine qu'il demandait de l'aide.

Menoly baissa les yeux et tourna les talons. Tout ça était de la faute de Loly. Loly qui ne pouvait pas accepter que son amour ne soit jamais rendu, quoiqu'elle fasse. Elle avait tout fait mais après avoir vendu la créature à laquelle Grimmjow tenait énormément, qu'espérait-elle ? Il la détesterait plus encore, voudrait la tuer… Et au final, c'était peut-être ce que la brune souhaitait.

« Menoly ! »

La blonde se retourna et avisa son amie qui courait vers elle.

« Je t'ai cherchée partout, je me demandais ce que tu faisais ! » haleta-t-elle essoufflée.

Menoly darda un regard désolé et accusateur sur son amie. Après un long moment où Loly n'osa pas comprendre la signification d'un tel échange, elle parla finalement :

« Je ne peux pas. Ce que tu as fait… est impardonnable. »

La brune se figea, prête à se défendre et à expliquer le pourquoi de ses actions mais une main se dressa devant son nez pour l'empêcher de s'exprimer.

« Ecoute, murmura Menoly. Ecoute-le pleurer dans son filet… Il n'a rien fait de mal, c'est à Grimmjow que tu en veux. Règle ça avec lui, mais pas avec cette créature.

-Mais…

-Non, coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux rien entendre de toi. Ecoute-le simplement, moi je m'en vais. »

Les deux amies se séparèrent alors, et tandis que Loly essayait d'assimiler que sa meilleure amie, pour une fois, ne la suivrait pas aveuglément, Menoly espérait que les choses s'arrangent pour tous.

CCC

A la nuit tombée, Kisuke regarda par la fenêtre. Il sentait que Mer s'agitait. L'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils. Bien entendu, elle donnait un temps limité pour que les Hommes réalisent l'étendue de leur bêtise. Si dans le temps imparti son fils n'était pas sauvé, elle le reprendrait elle-même et le vengerait au passage. Et en voyant les oiseaux et les animaux du rivage s'agiter, il comprit qu'elle ne songeait pas à éloigner le poisson d'Ieron en guise de punition. Mais quelque chose de plus gros.

« Un raz-de-marée…

-Qu'y a-t-il, Kisuke ? s'étonna Yoruichi.

-Si nous ne délivrons pas Ichigo rapidement, Mer le récupèrera en inondant Ieron. »

La voleuse eut un air surpris.

« Tu comptes demander à Isshin ?

-Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose avec son aide… Peut-être pas sauver Ichigo, mais au moins soulager sa douleur. »

Isshin Kurosaki était le médecin du village. Connu pour son rôle, il avait un caractère jovial qui faisait de lui une des personnalités du village les plus appréciées. Il se cantonnait à son travail et n'avait jamais mis son grain de sel dans les affaires des autres, préférant largement une vie paisible avec ses deux filles Karin et Yuzu, toutes deux au caractère bien trempé.

Si Urahara espérait l'aide de l'homme, c'était avant tout pour jouer sur son tempérament à toujours vouloir soigner ceux dans le besoin. Le marchand savait qu'il était un peu manipulateur, mais Isshin ne s'en formaliserait pas et, au contraire, parviendrait certainement à atteindre l'ondin pour le soigner en invoquant justement sa condition de médecin. De plus, Kisuke n'avait pas manqué le regard horrifié de Yuzu dans la foule plus tôt dans la journée. Si Isshin hésitait, sa fille adorée le convaincrait.

Ainsi, ils pourraient permettre à Ichigo de souffrir un peu moins le temps de trouver le meilleur plan d'évasion : celui qui sauverait Ichigo et éloignerait Grimmjow. Car si le pêcheur n'était pas écarté d'Ieron, nul doute qu'on se servirait à nouveau de lui comme appât pour rattraper l'ondin qui, si Kisuke ne se trompait pas, serait très bientôt vendu à un collectionneur.

« Jinta ! héla Urahara.

-Ouais ?

-Tiens, pour les Kurosaki, le plus vite possible.

-Okay ! » lança le gamin en partant.

Restés tous les deux sur place, Yoruichi et Kisuke se jaugeaient du regard. Aucun d'eux ne pensait que ça pourrait fonctionner aussi facilement. Tout était contre eux et il était presque désolant de voir que Grimmjow n'avait aucun ami sur qui il pouvait compter hormis eux.

« Décidément… on a beau être le héros du village sans qui la pêche est compromise, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on est bien entouré… »

La femme aux cheveux noirs baissa le regard.

« Faut voir c'qu'on lui fait quand il leur sauve la vie tous les jours. A sa place, j'aurais laissé ce village crever depuis longtemps ! » ajouta la femme aux cheveux noirs en partant.

Après un court silence, Urahara décida de rejoindre son observatoire camouflé près du port pour voir ce qui se passerait dans la nuit. Installé à son poste, camouflé sous une cape noire comme le lui avait si bien appris son amie, il écarquilla les yeux en avisant la jeune fille aux cheveux courts dissimulée à l'angle d'une rue qui menait sur la place du port. Il la connaissait bien, c'était la meilleure amie de la fille du maire.

Cachée, Menoly essayait de calmer le tremblement de ses mains et les battements de son cœur. L'ondin avait repris ses complaintes et elle s'était décidé à faire quelque chose. L'ennui, c'était qu'une fois la résolution prise, elle n'était plus aussi certaine de ses possibilités. Le libérer seule était impossible… Alors elle s'était dit que lui apporter de l'eau et de la nourriture serait peut-être utile.

Elle rajusta son sac sur l'épaule et inspira une grande bouffée d'air, attendant patiemment qu'Edorad parte pour une pause toilettes ou elle ne savait quoi d'autre. Heureusement que c'était ce grand dadais qui surveillait et pas Nnoitra, le borgne était un veilleur redoutable et son unique œil voyait bien plus de choses que n'importe qui.

« Allez Menoly ! s'encouragea-t-elle en murmurant. Il faut que tu aides ce pauvre gars. »

La blonde patienta encore quelques minutes et se précipita auprès du prisonnier dès que la place fut libre. Devant le visage de l'ondin, elle eut un coup au cœur. Il avait l'air épuisé et sa souffrance ne faisait aucun doute. En la voyant, il eut un mouvement de recul mais le filet comme sa fatigue le paralysait trop.

« Je suis une amie ! tenta-t-elle timidement. J'ai… de l'eau et à manger ! »

Elle montra la bouteille et un sandwich et le regard d'Ichigo s'illumina tout à coup. Il passa un bras à travers les mailles pour saisir la bouteille et se la verser sur la tête et le corps. Mais 50 cl ne suffisaient absolument pas.

« Eau ! Eau, s'il te plaît ! articula-t-il d'une voix rauque. Eau, j'ai besoin ! »

Menoly acquiesça, déboussolée. Elle sortit une seconde bouteille, également sa dernière, et l'ouvrit elle-même avant de la verser partout sur la queue de poisson. Elle en oublia de surveiller le guetteur et quand elle sentit un bras passer autour de sa nuque et l'immobiliser, elle se maudit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Il a besoin d'eau ! se défendit Menoly. Je lui donne juste de l'eau et à manger je vais rien faire…

-Les ordres sont clairs, coupa Edorad. Je dois me débarrasser de tous ceux qui franchissent le périmètre de sécurité.

-Mais je jure, je… »

Menoly étouffa un hoquet de douleur alors que l'étranglement lui coupait le souffle. Elle croisa brièvement le regard affolé de l'ondin qui essayait de desserrer l'étau en tirant sur le bras.

« Laisse-la ! L'humaine voulait pas me libérer !

-Tu parles notre langue ? s'étonna Edorad. »

Menoly profita de cet instant de battement pour s'enfuir mais elle fut vite rattrapée.

« Lâche-la. »

La jeune fille leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Lo… Loly ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? cracha Edorad.

-Mon père nous a donné l'autorisation de nourrir la sirène. Alors pose pas tes sales pattes sur Menoly.

-Ah ? répondit le géant avec un air abruti. Bah désolé… Vas-y, Blondie. »

Menoly lança un regard noir à l'homme qui l'avait surnommée ainsi avant de murmurer un merci à son amie. Elle se redressa mais ne préféra pas attendre de voir combien de temps le mensonge de Loly tiendrait et quitta rapidement le port.

Ichigo regarda la jeune fille partir avec un air désolé qui faisait presque pitié. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'on soit blessé ou agressé pour lui mais surtout, il était loin d'avoir eu assez d'eau. Ses forces étaient cependant partiellement revenues et il gonfla ses poumons d'air avant de se remettre à chanter. Il appelait de l'aide, il demandait à sa mère de venir le chercher, parfois, il appelait aussi Grimmjow mais ce dernier ne répondait pas. Le triton savait bien que son humain devait se morfondre dans sa prison… à se dire encore une fois que tout était de sa faute.

« Purée ! soupira Edorad. Il passe son temps à chouiner dans son filet, c'est vraiment chiant ! »

Loly acquiesça distraitement et regarda un long moment la créature. Elle était magnifique. A elle-seule elle symbolisait un autre monde, quelque chose de merveilleux. Des promesses d'aventures, l'espoir de voir des choses fantastiques. Et pas son village pourri où les jeunes filles n'étaient bonnes qu'à marier. Elle serra les poings et tourna les talons sans un mot de plus, Menoly avait raison.

Ichigo ne lui avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Ichigo arrêta un court instant de chanter en entendant plusieurs personnes s'approcher de sa geôle en plein air.

« Médecin Kurosakiiii ! tonna une voix grave. Laissez passer !

-Quoi encore ? râla Edorad. Vous avez une autorisation vous aussi ?

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama une fillette aux cheveux noirs.

-Nous sommes toujours irréprochable ! ajouta une autre poliment.

-Ah… Bah faites hein. »

Le médecin s'approcha de l'ondin et l'ausculta distraitement tandis que les deux filles montaient ce qui semblait être une pompe à eau.

« Bonjour, Ichigo. Je m'appelle Isshin Kurosaki.

-Comment connais…

-Urahara m'envoie. Il te dit qu'il cherche un moyen de te sauver. »

Le triton eut un visage triste où perçait l'espoir.

« En attendant, c'est l'heure de la douche ! » s'exclama Isshin.

Ichigo se redressa un peu dans son filet, bien que la chose fut difficile, et il eut tout juste le temps de voir la lance à eau vers lui qu'une gerbe d'eau de mer venait l'arroser. Il soupira de bonheur en sentant cette eau sur son corps. Pendant de longues minutes, les trois personnes l'hydratèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il recouvre une bonne partie de ses forces. Lorsque le jet d'eau s'arrêta, il eut presque envie de protester mais la petite fille aux cheveux clair s'était approchée de lui.

« Tu n'as plus mal maintenant ? articula-t-elle pour qu'il comprenne mieux. Tu veux autre chose ? »

L'ondin afficha un sourire radieux, à la fois pour rassurer la petite fille et aussi parce qu'il se sentait vraiment mieux maintenant.

« J'ai plus mal. Merci beaucoup à… à vous trois ? tenta-t-il incertain de la formulation.

-Oui, répondit celle aux cheveux noirs. Ça se dit comme ça.

-Merci beaucoup ! Mer me permet de récompenser… »

Ichigo regarda celle aux cheveux clairs.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Yuzu ! Et voici ma sœur Karin.

-Vous voulez un pouvoir ? sourit Ichigo. Pouvoir de comprendre ma langue ?

-Oui! s'exclama Yuzu. Ça serait génial de pouvoir parler avec toi ! »

Si Karin sembla plus mitigée, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle le souhaitait aussi. L'ondin lança un regard questionneur à Isshin qui acquiesça également.

« Quand je serai retourné à Mer, j'offrirai.

-Merci beaucoup Ichigo ! »

Les deux petites filles arrosèrent encore l'ondin ensuite, prenant soin de ne laisser aucune parcelle de son corps desséchée. Elles lui proposèrent à manger mais il refusa poliment en disant qu'il ne mangeait pas de ça. Les fillettes auraient bien voulu rester à discuter avec la créature magique mais au bout d'un moment, Isshin sentit qu'Edorad s'impatientait. Et il valait mieux pour eux partir avant qu'on ne vienne les chasser. Ils démontèrent la pompe et quittèrent le port en promettant au captif qu'ils feraient tout pour le tirer de là.

Une fois seul, Ichigo affichait un sourire tendre. Il aimait protéger les humains pour ça. Parce qu'il savait que s'il y avait des gens peu scrupuleux, il en existait aussi des fondamentalement bons qui n'hésitaient pas à se mettre en danger pour les autres. Grimmjow avait tort en disant qu'il n'y avait rien de bon dans son espèce, mais il était blasé et avait été blessé trop de fois pour y croire encore.

Gonflant ses poumons d'air, le triton reprit ses chants, mais cette fois il essaya de les faire un peu plus gais, au moins pour rassurer son humain qui devait entendre les échos de sa voix depuis sa cellule.

Et Ichigo ne croyait pas si bien penser. Assis sur son lit de fortune à fixer la fenêtre aux barreaux, Grimmjow laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échapper en entendant les nouveaux échos. L'hybride n'était pas sauvé, mais il n'y avait plus de douleur maintenant pour venir le harceler. Et si les changements dans la voix n'indiquaient pas qu'il était sauvé, au moins certaines personnes prenaient le relais et lui permettait de se concentrer sur quelque chose de légèrement plus divertissant.

Le pêcheur dirigea à nouveau son regard scrutateur sur son locataire. Il n'avait pas étripé Diroy dès son entrée dans son territoire lorsque Nnoitra l'avait balancé là en insistant bien sur le lancer de harpon. Depuis c'était un homme terrorisé qui tenait compagnie à la bête d'Ieron.

« Alors, commença-t-il sur un ton badin, paraît que tu sais bien lancer le harpon ? »

Diroy trembla dans son coin.

« T'sais que c'était un joli coup. J'suis pas spécialiste de la pêche au harpon, mais généralement, c'pas pour les baleines qu'on utilise ce truc ? »

Le second prisonnier écarquilla les yeux, muet. Il essaya de se fondre dans le mur alors que Grimmjow se redressait lentement et se dirigeait vers lui en arborant son gigantesque sourire. Celui qui lui valait sans conteste le titre de psychopathe.

Dans le couloir, Nnoitra et Tesla ne dirent rien alors qu'on entendait des cris, continuant de jouer aux cartes comme si de rien n'était.

CCC

« Père ? Tu as des nouvelles de ton acheteur… Monsieur Luisenbarn ? »

Sasakibe leva la tête de son dossier à la question de sa fille qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans son bureau. Elle prit place sur le fauteuil face au sien et jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le papier qu'il traitait. Cela concernait les négociations du prix de la sirène, visiblement. Et, curieusement par rapport aux jours précédents, elle se sentit outrée de voir qu'on allait vendre quelqu'un qui avait la même conscience qu'elle.

« Il devrait arriver demain en début de journée.

-Un problème sur la route ? s'enquit Loly.

-Une crevaison sur les routes pour traverser la montagne. Il fait escale à la ville voisine le temps de réparer. Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'Ieron ne vit pas sur la même planète que le reste du monde… »

La brune afficha un air amusé et entretint ainsi la conversation pendant un moment. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de convaincre son père de revenir sur sa décision et le mettre de bonne humeur au préalable était nécessaire. Cependant, après un long quart d'heure à parlementer, elle comprit que Chojirô était plus que motivé. Il lui avait exposé tous les arguments avantageux que leur rapporterait la vente de la créature et la jeune fille se maudit plutôt deux fois qu'une en entendant ses propres arguments.

« Je vais te laisser travailler, Père. Et ne te surmène pas de trop !

-Oui, Loly. Merci beaucoup. »

Elle quitta la mairie d'un pas rapide et sec qui trahissait son mécontentement. Après avoir vu Menoly et écouté toute la nuit l'otage d'Ieron, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Sa colère l'avait aveuglée et maintenant que l'ire laissait place à la peine, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus son voile de déni devant ses yeux… Elle se rendait compte qu'avait commis une faute. Et si elle en voulait à Grimmjow de ne pas avoir pu, à défaut de l'aimer, la regarder, elle admettait que son comportement n'avait pas été le bon. Cela n'effaçait en rien sa rage, mais elle devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes irréfléchis. L'hybride était innocent et par sa faute, il souffrait.

Mais comment réparer les pots cassés ?

Son père ne changerait plus ses positions, c'était peine perdue. Et convaincre les conseillers de faire pression serait trop long et ce Luisenbarn aurait tout le temps d'enlever celui qui était l'ami de Grimmjow. Elle avait pensé l'espace d'un instant à voir avec Urahara. Il avait semblé très proche du cas des deux amoureux, mais elle se doutait bien qu'il la jetterait et penserait à une entourloupe.

Elle pouvait toujours expliquer à Menoly son revirement, mais cela ne les aurait pas tellement plus aidées. Si elle était seule, son seul soutien se trouvait dans la personne de Nnoitra. Le borgne était en effet considéré comme l'homme de confiance de son père et elle se doutait bien qu'il jouait sur les deux tableaux. Jiruga pouvait très bien faire semblant pour garder sa place… Mais c'était son seul espoir quelque part.

Car Nnoitra était la seule personne à qui on avait confié les clés de la prison et du filet de l'ondin. Il était risqué de tenter de le débaucher, il pourrait être du côté de Sasakibe et dire que Loly avait voulu les trahir. Mais il pourrait aussi accepter et permettre à Grimmjow et Ichigo d'être libérés. La fille du maire inspira une grande bouffée d'air, il fallait qu'elle organise un plan d'évasion et pour cela, elle devait savoir si le borgne serait de la partie.

Elle se présenta donc à la prison en début d'après-midi, espérant ainsi mettre le gardien de bonne humeur. Tesla n'était visiblement pas là mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis, Nnoitra lui, était assis à l'entrée du couloir des cellules et somnolait.

« V'là un autre genre de sirène, tiens, lança-t-il surprenant Loly. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'amener chez les requins, avec un panier d'fruits en plus. »

La brune grinça des dents. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle en usant d'un ton rabaissant mais elle se contint, consciente qu'il lui fallait mettre son orgueil de côté. Elle prit place sur la chaise vide normalement occupée par l'acolyte de Jiruga et posa son cadeau.

« Tu voudrais m'acheter.

-Tu vas droit au but, Nnoitra, constata-t-elle froidement en essayant de cacher sa nervosité.

-J'aime pas tourner autour du pot, j'suis quelqu'un d'franc t'sais.

-… Demain un gars va venir emporter la créature. Il faut… qu'elle puisse s'échapper avant le matin. »

Après un long silence où Loly crut bien qu'elle avait tout raté, le rire du borgne résonna de plus en plus fort entre les murs de pierres, l'écho se répercutant.

« Hé bah pour une surprise…

-Dis-moi clairement. Si tu te fiches du village, laisse-moi les clés et fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu. Si t'es du genre à suivre gentiment les ordres de mon père, balance-moi. »

Nnoitra affichait un sourire à faire peur et, avec des gestes très lents, se saisit d'une pomme dans le panier de fruit. Une de très belle qualité à la couleur éclatante. Il croqua dedans à pleine dents et mâcha en prenant tout son temps. Après déglutition, il se lécha les lèvres et répondit :

« Très bonne cette pomme.

-…

-T'es stressée ?

-Répond-moi, Loly tentait de conserver une voix ferme. Ou balance-moi.

-J'te filerai la clé. Aucun problème. »

Loly sursauta, surprise de la réponse.

« Vraiment ?

-Pourquoi j'irai faire chier la romance du Bâtard des mers ? En plus, il me saoule un peu l'autre à chanter toutes les nuits, après c'est l'voisin qui s'met à hurler comme une bête avant de déchiqueter son compagnon de cellule.

-… Alors…

-Ce soir, après le coucher du soleil, viens chercher la clé, Tes' te la filera.

-Oui…

-Pendant ce temps j'irai m'occuper d'Edorad et tu pourras aller avec ton cher Grimmjow libérer la sirène. Après, vous vous démerder pour vous enfuir assez vite. Mais à part des bateaux de pêche, tu trouveras pas grand-chose de très rapide.

-Je sais où trouver un zodiac.

-Hé bah voilà. »

La jeune fille demeura encore un moment abasourdie. La chose semblait vraiment facile et cela la troublait.

« Nnoitra… Quand Urahara envoyait la gamine nourrir Grimmjow sur sa bouée… Tu faisais semblant de rien voir hein ?

-Ah t'sais, Tesla est en admiration d'vant moi donc il voit pas beaucoup autour et j'ai un angle mort de malade avec mon œil en moins. C'tait dur de tout surveiller. »

Loly esquissa un sourire et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Maintenant qu'elle savait que Nnoitra était de leur côté, il suffisait juste d'organiser la fuite. La sirène serait sans doute trop affaiblie pour sauter depuis le port jusqu'à atteindre les profondeurs et être en sureté. Il fallait donc trouver le moyen de le mettre sur un bateau ultra rapide qui atteindrait le large avant que qui que ce soit ne voit quelque chose. La seule personne qui avait un tel moyen de locomotion pour naviguer d'île en île était le médecin du village qui officiait pour les alentours quand il y avait une urgence.

L'homme ne rechignerait sûrement pas à prêter son zodiac si cela pouvait sauver un innocent.

L'après-midi même, elle rendit visite à l'homme. Et vu la froideur de son accueil, elle devina sans peine qu'on la considérait sinon comme la responsable, au moins comme une des responsables. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas, prête à assumer les conséquences de sa bêtise, et leur dit simplement qu'elle tenterait de libérer la créature ce soir et que leur aide serait nécessaire. S'ils ne voulaient pas, elle se débrouillerait sans eux.

Tout le reste de la journée, Loly imagina les scénarios possibles. Elle passa en revue toutes les possibilités dans le cas où Nnoitra aurait menti, ou dans le cas où le médecin ne se présenterait pas… Il lui fallait être sûre des tenants et des aboutissants car elle serait seule pour gérer la chose. Elle avait failli été voir Urahara finalement mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de frapper à la porte et s'était dit qu'il était assez fureteur pour être déjà au courant de l'échappée belle qui s'organisait pour la tombée de la nuit.

CCC

Yoruichi observa silencieusement la silhouette élancée entrer dans la prison et fronça les sourcils. Lorsque Isshin était venu les voir dans la journée il n'avait donc pas eu tort. La fille du maire semblait s'être repentie de sa bêtise et si cela semblait difficile à croire, la voir seule à la tombée de la nuit près de la prison ne faisait aucun doute. Quelque chose se tramait.

Elle avait dit au médecin qu'elle libérerait d'abord Grimmjow et ensuite la créature pour que les deux s'enfuient assez loin jusqu'à ce que l'eau passe sous les ponts et qu'on oublie progressivement l'existence du Protecteur comme la légende avait déjà été oubliée des années auparavant.

La voleuse se faufila sur les toits et trouva une entrée dérobée pour la prison. C'était une simple ouverture d'aération mais elle était assez souple et fine pour s'y glisser et entrer. Car si Loly avait bien pensé son plan en sauvant en premier le pêcheur, elle n'avait pas dû penser que ce dernier lui en voudrait plus qu'un peu.

Elle était dans les couloirs quand elle avisa la jeune fille arriver par l'entrée principale. Tesla était derrière elle et surveillait les alentours au cas où.

« C'quoi c'raffut ? tonna la voix agacée de Grimmjow. T'es… »

Alors que Loly ôtait la capuche qui couvrait son visage, l'homme aux cheveux bleus agrippa les barreaux avec un grognement de bête sauvage.

« Toi…

-Tu m'en veux, t'as raison. Tu veux sûrement me tuer, et t'as parfaitement raison, expliqua rapidement Loly. Mais attend qu'on ait sauvé ton ami après… après si tu veux… »

Grimmjow sembla se calmer et la jeune fille ouvrit prestement l'énorme cadenas. Elle allait faire signe de se dépêcher quand une main entoura son cou et serra fort.

« Non at… attend…

-Toujours aussi brutal, soupira une autre voix.

-Yoruichi ? »

La femme agile passa derrière le pêcheur et appuya à un niveau de son bras, le forçant à lâcher prise. Loly tomba au sol et se redressa paniquée en reculant.

« Va le sauver avant que quelqu'un ne voit tout, tu me tueras après !

-Elle a raison, Grimmjow, intervint Tesla. Tu as déjà laissé passer une chance en laissant le village se servir de toi comme appât.

-Alors range ton putain d'ego et va sauver Ichigo ! somma Yoruichi en l'entraînant à l'extérieur. C'est ta dernière chance ! »

L'homme sembla enfin percuter l'ultimatum et grogna une dernière fois pour bien signifier ce qu'il en pensait avant de s'élancer à la suite de Tesla qui avait la dernière clé et les emmenait au port par un chemin plus discret. Comme Nnoitra l'avait dit, ils ne trouvèrent pas Edorad directement, mais entendirent sa voix résonner, comme s'il était saoul. On ne releva pas ce fait.

« Ichigo ! s'exclama Grimmjow en essayant de contenir sa voix en approchant de l'ondin. Ichigo, parle-moi un peu… »

Le pêcheur avait glissé une main à travers les mailles pour caresser la joue de l'ondin. Il n'avait visiblement pas eu d'eau depuis le début de la journée où le soleil avait été brûlant. Tesla grimpa avec une habileté étonnante sur le cordage pour atteindre le cadenas spécialement conçu pour retenir le filet entier.

« Dépêche-toi, Tes' ! pressa Loly, j'entends d'autres voix ! »

Grimmjow décrocha un instant ses yeux de l'ondin inconscient, croyant reconnaître l'identité des nouveaux venus. Urahara et un grand homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu arrivaient en courant avec une couverture très large dans les mains.

« Isshin !

-Oui, je sais. »

Le pêcheur fronça les sourcils alors que les deux hommes disposaient le tissu par terre sans s'occuper des autres.

« Attendez ! interrompit Grimmjow, dites-moi ce que vous faites !

-On va entourer Ichigo là-dedans pour le transporter. Il est incapable de nager dans son état. Après on l'aspergera d'eau dans le zodiac pour qu'il reprenne des forces jusqu'à notre arrivée au large. »

Grimmjow acquiesça silencieusement à l'explication de l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était clair et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait contredit quoique ce soit. Il se tourna subitement quand Tesla annonça que le cadenas était ouvert et qu'il allait lâcher le filet. Le pêcheur se mit en position pour porter l'ondin jusqu'à le déposer délicatement sur le drap. On enleva les cordages rapidement et Grimmjow s'occupa personnellement d'enrouler Ichigo en ne manquant pas de lui parler pour le rassurer même si ce dernier était visiblement évanoui.

« Au zodiac ! » s'exclama Isshin.

L'ex-détenu hissa Ichigo dans ses bras et prit la direction indiquée par Isshin. Ils descendirent quelques marches sur la jetée du port et parvinrent à un bateau pneumatique. Isshin prit les commandes tandis qu'Urahara veilla à ce qu'Ichigo soit bien installé.

« Démarre ! »

Alors que le bateau quittait le port en trombe, Grimmjow ne fit même pas attention à Tesla et Loly qui étaient restés sur place et ne tarderaient pas à avoir à retenir les hommes du maire et à devoir expliquer pourquoi ils avaient libéré la créature.

« Tu peux ralentir maintenant Isshin, commenta Urahara en avisant la distance avec le port. Il faut que nous le plongions progressivement dans l'eau où il risque d'avoir un choc.

-Comme une hydrocution ? demanda Grimmjow inquiet.

-Tu peux voir les choses ainsi oui. Mais en attendant, il va te falloir être très doux. »

Le pêcheur acquiesça religieusement, prêt à obéir à tout si cela pouvait aider l'ondin. Depuis le départ du port il versait lentement de l'eau de mer sur son corps pour le réhydrater et il avait été soulagé quand les écailles de la queue de poisson s'étaient à nouveau scindées comme une peau lisse et douce plutôt qu'une surface craquelée comme un désert d'Afrique.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus avait senti la rage le prendre à la gorge alors que son regard s'était attardé sur le ventre de l'ondin où se dessinait une longue et très fine entaille rose, presque disparue. La cicatrice du harpon.

« Grimmjow ?

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai dit de le commencer à le plonger dans l'eau, répéta Urahara.

-Désolé. J'le fais.

-Je vais aider, intervint Isshin. Prend les commandes, Kisuke. »

Grimmjow attendit qu'Isshin ait pris un bout de la couverture avant d'en faire de même et soulever Ichigo lentement au-dessus de l'eau. Ils le descendirent progressivement, le pêcheur ne cachant pas sa joie quand il vit les sourcils de son ami se froncer légèrement et ses doigts esquisser un mouvement de prise.

« Voilà… Vous pouvez le plonger un peu plus. Grimmjow, va avec lui pour qu'il puisse s'accrocher à toi le temps de reprendre totalement ses esprits.

-Okay. »

Isshin tint un instant la bâche à lui seul le temps que le pêcheur saute dans l'eau et enlace délicatement l'ondin qui se réveillait doucement. L'eau était glacée mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échapper. Il avait eu si peur en voyant l'ondin inconscient dans ce filet, la peau sèche, les écailles craquelées et les lèvres gercées comme par grand froid. Pendant un long moment, il garda une main au bord du zodiac pour rester la tête hors de l'eau tandis que l'autre entourait les hanches d'Ichigo.

« Hn…

-Ichi ? Tu te sens mieux ? Hé, parle-moi… »

L'ondin passa ses bras autour du cou de l'humain et resserra sa prise sur l'instant pour l'enlacer plus fort. Il avait eu l'impression de traverser un horrible cauchemar. Comme s'il ne cessait de mourir pour revivre, c'était insupportable. Mais maintenant il était avec Mer et il entendait sa voix rassurante et chaleureuse à l'idée de le retrouver.

« Grimm… »

Au son de la voix, le pêcheur sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se tendit en gardant son hybride contre lui.

« Ichi… ?

-Merci… »

Grimmjow ne comprit pas ce qui se passa ensuite. Ichigo se redressa, totalement remis et l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres. Il lui prit le visage dans les mains ensuite et lui sourit avec cet air qui l'insupportait, entre amour et désolation. Il allait lui dire quelque chose du genre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir parce que c'était dangereux ?

« Non, murmura-t-il. Tu… tu t'en vas pas, Ichi… »

Ichigo hocha la tête et répondit d'un souffle dans sa propre langue quelque chose que Grimmjow ne comprit pas. Ensuite, il avait disparu sous l'eau.

Il y eut alors quelques secondes de battements où le nageur se demanda s'il ne rêvait peut-être pas. Mais après un moment, où il tourna les paroles d'Ichigo dans sa tête, il réalisa quelque chose.

« Il a dit, commença Urahara en voulant traduire.

-Qu'on ne devait plus se voir et que je devais me cacher. Qu'il m'aimait mais qu'il était… désolé. »

Grimmjow se passa une main sur le visage, essayant d'admettre la vérité. Ichigo lui avait offert le pouvoir de comprendre sa langue et les premiers mots qu'ils lui disaient étaient ceux-là ? Il… se fichait de lui ? C'était une blague ou quelque chose du genre ?

« Comment peux-tu… ? s'étonna Kisuke. Il t'a offert le pouvoir ?

-J'peux communiquer avec lui maintenant et… il se casse ? La putain d'blague. »

L'amertume qui coulait dans les mots du pêcheur se mêlait à la douleur de la séparation et à l'incompréhension. Isshin le regardait avec un air de circonstances qui lui donnait envie de vomir tandis qu'Urahara réfléchissait à cent à l'heure en réunissant ses connaissances pour tenter de trouver une excuse ou à défaut, une explication au comportement d'Ichigo.

Il avait été sauvé, il suffisait à Grimmjow de se cacher et tout serait rentré progressivement dans l'ordre ! Au lieu de ça il s'enfuyait en déclarant tout bas un « je t'aime » qui sonnait comme un adieu.

« Peut-être que Mer, tenta Urahara.

-Mère, Mère, Mère… Sa mère oui ! grogna Grimmjow. Il sait ce que j'pense, il sait. Est-ce qu'il a balisé ? Il a jamais aimé qui que ce soit vu qu'il est seul dans son putain d'océan ! Il a jamais pu voir autre chose que l'amour de cette salope castratrice qui noie les gens et tue les pêcheurs ! Alors il balise et me fais pas confiance ?! Sa putain de « Mer » tenterait de nous séparer ?! C'quoi c'bordel ! Comment j'pourrais rivaliser avec l'océan ?! »

Le marchant ne répondit rien, conscient qu'il n'avait pas avancé le bon argument. Surtout que la mer n'y était peut-être pour rien pour une fois. Ichigo avait peut-être simplement eu peur de réaliser ses sentiments. Alors qu'il était dans son filet, à agonir sans pouvoir mourir… sans doute avait-il réfléchi. Alors qu'il tentait désespérément de garder pieds, sans doute s'était-il rendu compte que s'il n'avait pas croisé la route de Grimmjow, ce dernier n'aurait pas eu à souffrir.

Raisonnement typique d'une personne qui manquait de confiance en elle et qui avait le bonheur de l'autre plus à cœur que le sien.

« Rentrons, Grimmjow. »

L'homme secoua la tête, incapable de se faire à l'idée qu'il avait été en quelque sorte largué comme il le faisait avec les amarres. Il étouffa un rire amer et remonta dans le zodiac. Isshin lui passa une serviette sur les épaules pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid avec les baisses de température nocturne.

« Je vais te cacher à la crique. Jinta et Ururu ont déjà transféré toutes tes affaires et Pantera a suivi.

-Hn. »

Tout le reste du trajet, Grimmjow ne décrocha pas un mot de plus.

* * *

**Je n'ai pas pu répondre à plusieurs personnes, j'en suis désolée mais je suis en vacs et la connexion internet est très limitée :)**  
**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

Encore merci :) Je n'ai pas pu répondre à chacun mais au prochain chapitre reply pour tous!**  
**

* * *

**Une Légende oubliée**

Chapitre 7

Grimmjow avait eu du mal à se remettre de ce soir-là. Celui où ils avaient miraculeusement été sauvés, où tout ceux qu'on avait cru être des ennemis s'étaient avérés des amis, où des inconnus venaient se mouiller pour prêter main forte, où Ichigo s'enfuyait sans la moindre explication.

Une explication oui. Le pêcheur en aurait voulu une. Au moins pour qu'il puisse avoir quelque chose à faire, un os à ronger, pendant qu'il vivait complètement isolé du reste du monde à la crique. Cet endroit était le plus sûr de tous les environs. Pour y accéder il n'y avait que le tunnel d'Urahara et d'après ce que le marchand lui avait dit, seul le Protecteur avait le pouvoir de calmer les violents courants qui bordaient la crique et la rendaient impraticable par voie maritime.

Pourquoi Ichigo s'était-il enfui ? Grimmjow avait eu le temps, depuis un mois maintenant, de se poser la question et même d'imaginer des réponses. Au départ, il avait pensé que « Mer » avait un rôle là-dedans. Qu'après avoir eu peur de perdre son enfant, elle le gardait jalousement pour punir les humains. Mais d'après Kisuke qui pouvait à peu près décoder le monde marin, cela semblait peu vraisemblable car elle n'imposait qu'une chose à son fils coûte que coûte : que son devoir soit rempli. Si Ichigo voulait se lier d'amitié avec un humain, dans la théorie, elle ne s'y serait jamais opposée.

L'ennui, c'était que si cette réponse n'était pas la bonne, elle impliquait donc d'autres questions. Dire que tout était de la faute de la mer était simple et permettait d'avoir un bouc émissaire sur lequel crier pour se défouler. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il fallait se pencher sur les autres possibilités.

Si Ichigo avait disparu en parlant sur le ton des adieux, c'était parce qu'il l'avait choisi.

Pourquoi ? Grimmjow ne cessait de retourner ce problème dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Il y avait tant de possibilités, tant d'imagination ! Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui passait dans l'esprit d'un ondin qui avait des pouvoirs si grands qu'il pouvait presque lire l'avenir ? Le pêcheur se rabroua à cette pensée, Kisuke l'avait éclairé un peu. Ichigo pouvait voir l'avenir que s'il n'était pas directement concerné.

Ce qui, résumé, voulait dire que si l'avenir de Grimmjow et d'Ichigo était lié, l'ondin ne pouvait pas savoir avec certitude de quoi il serait fait. Et l'homme au chat s'était dit que cela pouvait être une des raisons. Etre humain signifiait avancer vers le futur sans savoir ce qui arriverait. Peut-être qu'Ichigo avait pris peur en voyant qu'il était dans la même situation. Peut-être était-il paralysé par la crainte de ne pas savoir son destin.

Tant de questions, mais aucune réponse.

C'était à devenir fou.

Grimmjow soupira longuement et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur l'eau limpide du bord de la jetée. Il avait beau appeler le Protecteur, il ne répondait pas. Dans sa langue ou celle de la mer, ses appels restaient sans échos et c'était peut-être ce qui le rendait le plus triste. Ichigo ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ?

Le vent se leva tout à coup et souffla violemment, le tirant de ses pensées sombres. Grimmjow se redressa alors, se disant qu'il était sans doute temps de rejoindre sa maison de fortune. Urahara avait retapé avec l'aide de sa clique une cabane abandonnée dans la crique. Maintenant, elle était parfaitement vivable et le pêcheur y avait élu domicile avec Pantera.

La chatte n'aimait pas ce nouvel environnement et elle ne manquait pas de le faire remarquer à son maître. Régulièrement, elle se plantait sur le ponton et regardait successivement la mer et le pêcheur avec un air mauvais. Elle voulait retourner en mer et pêcher comme avant. Mais Grimmjow n'avait même plus le droit d'aller en mer.

Après la fuite de l'ondin, Ieron avait été en émoi. Partout on avait cherché Grimmjow pour qu'il redevienne un appât et permette de récupérer la créature qui leur aurait permis d'amasser énormément d'argent. On avait même pris le bateau de Jaggerjack dans l'espoir que l'ondin ne remarque pas que le navigateur n'était pas la même personne… Sasakibe avait été fou de rage en voyant Edorad complètement saoul la nuit de l'escapade et s'il n'avait encore rien compris des manigances de sa fille et de Nnoitra, les concernés n'étaient pas pressés de se dénoncer.

Certaines personnes étaient déjà parties d'Ieron, sachant pertinemment que si jamais Grimmjow réapparaissait un jour, il ne ferait plus le pêcheur et donc qu'ils auraient toujours plus de mal à survivre. Ils avaient alors rassemblé leurs affaires pour partir à la vraie ville, quitter la bulle du village qui les enfermaient étrangement dans un autre monde. L'acheteur Barragan Luisenbarn était arrivé pour qu'on lui annonce que l'affaire ne pouvait se conclure. Chojirô dut rendre l'acompte versé mais, fort heureusement pour les apparences, on avait pu conserver des photos de la créature et l'honneur fut sauvé.

Cependant, rien n'effaçait le fait que la pêche était maintenant compromise et si les autres travailleurs de la mer redoublaient d'ardeur pour subvenir aux besoins d'Ieron, les rumeurs naissaient déjà. On disait que Grimmjow avait un pouvoir grâce à l'ondin, que maintenant qu'on les avait mis en colère, le poisson fuirait la région.

L'homme solitaire marchait vers sa cabane, complètement isolé du reste du monde. Fut un temps, il n'aurait pas senti ce poids sur ses épaules, la présence de son chat au sale caractère lui aurait suffi amplement. Fut un temps. Aujourd'hui, il pensait à Ichigo, il se torturait de ses questions.

Et ce soir-là, comme tous les autres soirs depuis un mois maintenant, il s'allongea sur son lit et laissa l'épuisement le conduire dans les affres du sommeil.

~ o ~

Dire que Barragan Luisenbarn avait été mécontent d'être venu à Ieron, un trou paumé, pour rien, aurait été un euphémisme. L'homme à la soixantaine bien tassée, assez mal conservé il fallait l'avouer, avait le tempérament colérique d'un Poséidon et Sasakibe avait dû user de trésors de diplomatie pour que le vieillard se calme.

Luisenbarn avait des cheveux blancs, courts et épais. Son visage était caché d'une grosse barbe blanche elle aussi et son visage était ce qu'il y avait de plus hideux lorsqu'on le comparait à son second et assistant, Syazel Aporro Grantz. On aurait pu évoquer toutes les antithèses et les oxymores possibles, rien n'aurait été assez parodique et sérieux pour décrire véritablement l'opposition qu'ils représentaient à eux deux.

Et pourtant ce n'était pas le roturier le moins royal. Syazel avait très vite calmé le jeu en la faveur du maire d'Ieron, désirant peu voir son employeur se causer un infarctus et donc perdre un travail qui rapportait largement et lui offrait de magnifiques latitudes en ce qui concernait ses hobbys.

Ainsi, l'acheteur potentiel s'était trouvé furieux d'avoir fait le déplacement pour des prunes et il était reparti sans un mot de plus. Mais les spectateurs avertis tels que Loly ou Nnoitra saisirent le regard en coin de l'assistant aux cheveux roses, assistant qui semblait bien trop ravi pour que ça soit honnête.

De retour dans la voiture pour rentrer à la capitale, Syazel demeurait dans ses pensées à côté du chauffeur. Barragan était derrière et ruminait bêtement en buvant un verre et en s'empiffrant de gâteaux. L'assistant préférait ne pas regarder. Il était un temps où Barragan était noble et irradiait d'une puissance contenue, mais depuis qu'il avait perdu sa mainmise ancestrale sur la recherche scientifique sous-marine, il allait en decrescendo et nourrissait une haine farouche envers son _détrôneur_.

Aizen Sôsuke. On ne savait d'où il était sorti, mais un beau jour il avait lancé une société financée par d'abord par des dons et s'était vite émancipé, devenant le Mécène Marin, qui protégeait la nature et subventionnait les recherches sur le développement durable, la création d'aquarium où il réunissait des espèces en voie de disparition, prônait les programmes d'élevage…

« Où allons-nous, Monsieur Grantz ? demanda discrètement le chauffeur.

-A sa résidence. »

Pendant tout le long voyage qui fut entrecoupé d'escales et de nuits à l'hôtel, l'assistant médita. Il leur fallait retrouver cet ondin. Cette créature leur permettrait de remonter la pente. Et son employeur n'avait pas besoin de savoir que s'ils parvenaient à l'acquérir, Syazel expérimenterait sur lui.

Il fallut une semaine tout juste pour que l'acheteur contrarié rejoigne sa « maison » gigantesque et tout autant à Syazel pour contacter la bonne personne. Il lui donna rendez-vous dans un hôtel, profitant de la discrétion de l'établissement. Il attendait dans la salle de réception, un verre de whiskey irlandais à la main. Régulièrement, il remontait ses lunettes sur son nez avec une mimique agacée à l'idée que son projet pouvait peut-être échouer. C'était souvent le risque lorsqu'il ne dirigeait pas toutes les opérations lui-même.

« Syazel Aporro Grantz ? » résonna tout à coup une voix.

L'homme aux cheveux roses avisa le nouveau-venu. Un homme de forte carrure aux cheveux bruns gominés en arrière. Un visage carré, brut, et un regard sûr de lui. Avec sa tenue, ensemble de cuir et veste à bord en fausse fourrure blanche, il avait tout de la dégaine d'un chasseur.

« Vous auriez pu vous vêtir en accord avec la classe de l'hôtel. »

Le mal-vêtu afficha un sourire amusé et, en s'asseyant, rétorqua :

« Et vous m'auriez cru être un bon chasseur de prime si j'avais mis un costume de pingouin ? »

L'élégant eut un reniflement dédaigneux et glissa un dossier vers son vis-à-vis sur la table basse. Il était assez épais et contenait beaucoup de feuilles volantes à en voir la tranche. L'inconnu le prit et le feuilleta rapidement, haussant un sourcil en avisant la cible qu'il devait capturer.

« Oui cette créature existe, Monsieur Kuugo. »

Ginjou Kuugo, réputé officieusement pour être le meilleur dans son domaine. Sa carte de visite portait le titre de chasseur de primes, mais homme à tout faire dans l'illégalité aurait été plus correct. On le connaissait, bien que n'ayant pas de preuves, pour avoir braqué les plus grands musées d'Europe et avoir volé des œuvres de maîtres sans problème. On le connaissait aussi pour avoir délivré de nombreuses cargaisons d'armes à tel dictateur ou encore pour avoir réussi à retrouver des trésors perdus. Quand on parlait de Kuugo, on disait toujours qu'aucune limite ne pouvait lui résister.

« Je dois le rapporter vivant je suppose ?

-Et le moins blessé possible. Sa valeur est… Syazel marqua sciemment un blanc pour appuyer sur le dernier mot. Inestimable. »

Ginjou afficha un sourire amusé. On ne lui avait jamais confié ce genre de mission, rapporter une créature imaginaire… Si le commanditaire n'avait pas été le second du grand Barragan Luisenbarn, il aurait éclaté de rire en demandant où se trouvait la caméra cachée. Il ouvrit brièvement le dossier pour voir les photos prises de la sirène.

« Techniquement, cette créature hybride est un ondin, ou un triton, informa Syazel. Il me faudrait l'étudier pour en être certain.

-Bah, sirène ça fait le même effet. »

L'élégant redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, vexé devant tant d'inculture. La conversation se poursuivit sporadiquement, se résumant à de simples questions d'ordre pratique. Après quelques minutes ainsi, les deux hommes se séparèrent d'une poignée de main.

Syazel retourna à son poste d'assistant, déjà pressé à l'idée de pouvoir étudier une nouvelle créature. Ginjou était un peu plus mitigé, élaborant déjà des plans d'attaque. Kidnapper quelqu'un ne le dérangeait pas, du reste, c'était ses missions préférées et souvent il les expédiait vite fait bien fait. Le problème se trouvait dans le détail que l'ondin vivait sous l'eau et attaquer une créature qui devait avoir quelque pouvoir sur son propre terrain était dangereux.

Le chasseur de primes rentra chez lui et profita d'un temps de solitude pour prendre une douche rafraichissante. Cela ne prit pas plus de cinq minutes car il sortit en entendant un bruit dans le salon. Seulement vêtu d'une serviette à la taille et les cheveux dégoulinant encore d'eau, il remarqua qu'il avait un visiteur.

« Tsukishima ? lança-t-il faussement étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai vu que tu avais un nouveau contrat, il montra le dossier sur la table basse.

-Ouais, et ?

-J'ai déjà capturé cette créature une fois. »

Ginjou écarquilla les yeux, cette fois-ci réellement surpris. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil face à celui de son ami, dans le salon, et le pressa de s'expliquer plus en profondeur.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment capturé cette ondin, commença-t-il. A l'époque j'étais sous les ordres de Tia Hallibel.

-Celle qui bossait sous les ordres de Barragan et qui s'est noyée ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, tu la connaissais ? »

Ginjou fronça les sourcils. Syazel Aporro Grantz était assez futé d'après l'impression qu'il lui avait faite pour savoir de qui il s'entourait pour le travail. En s'adressant à lui, s'était-il dit qu'il en parlerait à son associé Tsukishima ?

« Non, mais c'est l'assistant de Barragan qui me demande de le capturer à nouveau.

-Je crois que Barragan n'a jamais su qu'on l'avait capturé. Pour l'histoire, une fois que Tia l'a pêché, elle s'est posé des questions. L'éthique et la morale n'avaient pas leur place à bord et quelqu'un, un allié humain de l'ondin sans doute, en a profité pour le libérer.

-Je vois. Il faut donc redoubler de surveillance, conclut Ginjou. Mais dis-moi, comment avez-vous réussi à l'attirer ? »

Tsukishima esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Nous avons lu des livres de contes. L'un parlait d'un Protecteur, on a essayé.

-Et comment ? pressa Ginjou qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Cet ondin doit protéger tout le monde. A l'époque j'étais un enfant, donc l'image de l'innocence. Tia a fait semblant de me couler et l'ondin est venu me sauver. C'est là que je l'ai paralysé avec un produit spécial et on l'a pêché. »

Kuugo afficha un large sourire. Quel plan parfait. Et en plus, le refaire ne serait sûrement pas inutile car après tout, comment savoir si une personne qui se noie joue la comédie ou pas ? Et depuis le temps, le triton ne se poserait sans doute pas la question.

« A-t-il vraiment autant d'instincts protecteurs ? s'enquit le chasseur de primes. Il a déjà été capturé récemment, il risque d'être sur ses gardes.

-Je n'en sais rien, soupira sincèrement le vis-à-vis. Mais essayer ne coûterait rien. »

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur discussion un petit moment encore, Kuugo réunissant toutes les informations. Combinées à celles que lui avait donné l'extravagant aux cheveux roses, il aurait largement de quoi mener une expédition. Il lui faudrait sûrement quelque chose comme deux semaines de préparation et il pouvait espérer toucher le pactole.

« Tsuki, ça mérite bien une récompense ça, hein ? »

Le jeune homme afficha un petit sourire et vint se mettre aux pieds de son interlocuteur. Une main passa dans ses cheveux et lui fit pencher la tête vers la serviette de bain. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Tsukishima ferma les yeux avant d'approcher sa bouche de l'entrejambe face à lui.

~ o ~

Deux semaines plus tard, selon l'emploi du temps escompté, Ginjou Kuugo était opérationnel et accompagné de son équipe de choc. Il travaillait habituellement seul mais pour mener cette mission à bien, il valait mieux avoir le personnel compétent. Il avait trouvé son appât en la personne de Ggio Veda, un gosse qu'il avait plus ou moins ramassé dans la rue et qui le suivait partout et Tsukishima s'occupait de superviser la capture en elle-même.

Ils avaient dans l'idée de jouer aux touristes, avec les maillots de bains et les parasols sur un petit bateau de plaisance. Un autre bateau plus gros et plus sécurisé était prêt à partir depuis la côté après la capture de l'ondin et la calle était aménagée pour le garder le temps qu'il fallait.

Ginjou avait prévu de passer une semaine au large d'Ieron à mouiller comme le ferait un bon vieux touriste. Ils plongeaient un peu, nageaient, profitaient du soleil. Ggio s'était même amusé en disant qu'il n'avait jamais fait un job qui lui demandait de faire semblant d'être en vacances. Et il fallait avouer que cela avait quelque chose d'euphorisant.

Quand il y repensait, Ginjou n'avait pas trouvé la capture particulièrement difficile. Les petites vacances bien jouées, il avait fait semblant de partir et Ggio, en bon enfant maladroit qu'il devait jouer, était tombé à l'eau avec ses habits et comme il ne savait pas nager (depuis le début du séjour il était le seul à ne pas avoir plongé pour le faire croire) avait commencé à se noyer.

Tsukishima gardait un œil discret sur la scène, caché lui aussi avec Ginjou. Ce dernier s'occupait tout juste de surveiller, presque sûr que tout se déroulerait sans anicroche. De plus, Syazel lui avait fourni un produit anesthésiant au cas où la créature serait trop énervée. Les cris de Ggio avait tout à coup cessé et Ginjou se redressa d'un bond en entendant presque immédiatement une exclamation suivie d'un « venez m'aider ! ». Aucun doute, le gosse avait réussi sa partie du plan.

Le second de Kuugo fut le premier à lancer le filet pour y attraper l'ondin et le hisser sur le pont. Mais il fut étonné par la force de ce dernier car dans ses souvenirs la capture avait été plus en douceur. C'est seulement là qu'il comprit que Ggio avait crié pour réellement avoir de l'aide.

« Ginjou ! Ggio est en train de couler ! »

L'homme haussa un sourcil, soupirant.

« Récupère d'abord l'ondin. »

Shukuro acquiesça mais dans le filet, la créature se réveillait et se débattait furieusement. Il dut demander l'aide à Kuugo car il sentait sa force se faire dépasser de seconde en seconde.

Ichigo tirait sur les mailles du filet avec ardeur. Il ne se ferait pas de nouveau avoir ! Il aurait dû deviner pourtant ! Il aurait dû le savoir plutôt que d'écouter son cœur et toujours vouloir aider les gens dans le besoin ! Ichigo mordait et tentait d'arracher les mailles, s'en faisant saigner les doigts et les ongles. Il sentait déjà une boule se former dans sa gorge à l'idée d'être de nouveau suspendu dans un port pour agoniser plusieurs jours. Pourquoi lui voulait-on autant de mal ? Il protégeait les gens, ils auraient dû lui ériger des statues plutôt !

Ichigo lâcha un cri entre peine et rage en sentant le filet se relever, il ne devait pas quitter l'eau. Il ne voulait pas quitter Mer, pas encore une fois. Pourtant il avait pensé qu'en se séparant de Grimmjow tout redeviendrait normal.

« **Noooon ! **cria-t-il, **laissez-moi !** »

Plus haut, les deux hommes se demandèrent bien ce que pouvait dire ce cri mais ils ne cherchèrent pas bien longtemps avant de préparer le pistolet avec la fléchette tranquillisante. Ichigo sentit une légère piqûre dans son dos puis, sans qu'il ne puisse lutter, ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Et alors qu'il était lâché sans plus de cérémonie sur le pont du bateau, il pensa simplement qu'il regrettait d'avoir abandonné son pêcheur qui devait le détester maintenant pour l'avoir laissé seul à sa crique.

Le seul humain qu'il aurait souhaité voir à cet instant.

Ginjou souffla alors que l'ondin était enfin maîtrisé. Il signifia à Tsukishima qu'il allait l'emprisonner comme il fallait et qu'il n'avait qu'à plonger pour voir si Ggio était encore vivant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la prise était solidement attachée et Tsukishima remontait trempé et bredouille. De toute évidence, Ggio avait dû rater son coup pour la première anesthésie, l'ondin n'avait pas apprécié et l'avait frappé. Mais heureusement pour eux, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'enfuir.

« Alors on fait quoi ? demanda le plus maigre.

-Bah, grogna Ginjou, le gosse servira de bouffe aux poissons. Y'a plus qu'à attendre l'autre avec son bateau et appeler Syazel pour convenir d'un lieu de rendez-vous.

-Il ne faut pas oublier de le plonger régulièrement dans l'eau. Je crois que Syazel l'a précisé dans ses informations, non ?

-Ouais. »

En disant cela Ginjou attrapa la pompe à eau installée à bord et lança le tuyau vers son acolyte.

« Occupe-t'en. »

L'homme obtempéra sans broncher et, tous les quarts d'heure, il interrompait sa lecture pour asperger consciencieusement l'ondin qui gisait sur le sol. Il n'était pas évanoui totalement, mais le produit devait l'empêcher de bouger jusqu'à sa mâchoire pour parler. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais on voyait qu'ils s'agitaient sous les paupières.

Le bateau sécurisé avec un aquarium aux vitres blindées arriva assez rapidement. On déplaça rapidement mais prudemment la créature dedans, toujours attachée et Ginjou décida de prendre le chemin de la terre ferme dans les plus brefs délais. Le temps virait à l'orage et la mer s'agitait de plus en plus, annonçant probablement une dépression.

Rentrés à bon port, les chasseurs de primes déchargèrent l'aquarium blindé pour le mettre dans un camion également sécurisé. L'échange s'effectua sans souci autre que de quitter le bord des côtes le plus rapidement possible.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la baie d'Ieron, perdue au milieu de nulle part, Tsukishima observa le ciel. Ils étaient déjà en train de traverser les cols, donc en altitude, aussi la vue était plongeante sur la baie. Il put ainsi voir que le ciel s'était considérablement assombri et que, au loin, la mer devenait violente.

« Une tempête se prépare, constata-t-il dubitatif.

-Ouais, et alors ?

-Crois-tu que ça a rapport avec la capture de cette créature ? »

Ginjou jeta un coup d'œil au ciel et haussa un sourcil.

« Bah si ça en a j'aimerais pas vivre dans ce petit village. Ils vont sûrement boire la tasse bientôt. »

Shukuro ne répondit rien. C'était dommage pour les habitants du village en effet. Mais comme on disait : _Tuez-les tous, Dieu reconnaitra les siens_. Le jeune homme reprit sa lecture ensuite, n'y pensant pas plus que cela.

Le voyage du retour fut le plus éreintant et les chasseurs de prime crurent bien à un moment qu'ils devraient rentrer à la capitale avec la prise. L'ondin était plutôt calme, surtout quand ils injectaient dans l'eau une solution préparée également par Syazel pour le maintenir calme, mais il fallait régulièrement renouveler l'eau dans laquelle il baignait pour qu'il reste en bonne santé et s'occuper des animaux n'avait jamais été le fort de Ginjou.

Ils avaient donc été agréablement surpris quand l'assistant de Barragan leur donna rendez-vous dans une ville sur le chemin. L'échange ne s'éternisa pas. Syazel fit signer un contrat forçant au silence, ce qui se résumait donc à présenter des preuves accablantes envers Kuugo. Si ce dernier n'apprécia pas, il fut forcé de reconnaître que le chantage était efficace : il n'oserait jamais révéler qu'il avait pu voir une créature aussi improbable que celle qu'il avait capturée aujourd'hui.

L'homme aux cheveux roses lui donna aussi son salaire pour avoir réussi la mission dans de brefs délais, en gardant la prise en bonne santé. Bref, l'affaire avait été rondement menée et les chasseurs de primes s'en repartirent tranquillement.

~ o ~

Quelques jours plus tard, Ichigo reprit enfin ses esprits. Depuis qu'il avait été capturé tout n'avait été qu'un brouillard étouffant parsemé çà et là d'images vives qu'il n'aurait su identifier. Mais ce qui le rassurait un peu, c'était qu'il baignait dans l'eau. Il se ressaisit cependant et prit le temps d'observer son environnement. Il apercevait un simili de milieu sous-marin, avec des plantes qui venaient de là-bas mais en s'en approchant, elles étaient beaucoup trop grandes pour être naturelles. Le sol était étonnement bas par rapport au plafond et ce qui étonna l'ondin fut de pouvoir distinguer un deuxième paysage derrière l'eau.

Quel était donc cet endroit ?

Ichigo s'approcha, se demandant pourquoi il pouvait voir des murs comme ceux des maisons à travers l'eau qui l'entourait. Il heurta tout à coup quelque chose et se recula, surpris. Il avança sa main fébrilement et fronça les sourcils quand elle fut arrêtée par une surface transparente. Une vitre ? Sentant tout à coup l'anxiété monter en lui, l'ondin longea la vitre et fut horrifié de découvrir qu'il pouvait en faire le tour.

On l'avait enfermé dans un rectangle d'eau ? Lui pour qui l'océan était sa maison ?

Le triton essaya de garder son calme et continua d'explorer. Il remarqua bien vite que la surface avait été condamnée par un toit métallique infranchissable. Il pensa tout de suite à fracasser la vitre pour s'enfuir, il en était capable. Mais briser la surface pour se retrouver par terre était inutile, lui qui ne pouvait pas marcher. Ichigo se laissa tomber sur le sol. Au moins, c'était du vrai sable qu'il sentait sous ses écailles et sa peau, mais il n'y avait aucune vie dans cet endroit. Les algues à la taille démesurées ne comptaient pas vraiment dans cet environnement stérile ou même la voix de Mer ne lui parvenait pas.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ichigo expérimenta une solitude sèche et cela l'effraya même s'il tenta de garder bonne figure. Mais d'une certaine manière, il ne pouvait que paniquer. Il ne savait pas où il était, ce qu'on allait faire de lui… Qui l'avait capturé ? Pourquoi ? Allait-il rester longtemps dans cet endroit mort ? Il ne pouvait même pas espérer s'enfuir, il était cerné par la terre ferme ! Il pouvait juste espérer.

Et quand on avait indirectement renié le seul humain qui nous aimait, il fallait avouer que les espoirs étaient maigres.

« Te voilà réveillé… »

Ichigo sursauta. Il avisa quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la vitre, un gros monsieur aux cheveux blancs. L'ondin fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas pu entendre ce qu'on avait dit à travers la vitre et cela le contrariait. Il frappa un coup sec contre la prison transparente pour manifester son mécontentement mais le vieux se contenta de sourire et de faire signe.

Un autre homme, tout son opposé, nota Ichigo, entra alors. Il tenait un genre de manettes dans ses mains et échangea quelques mots avec l'autre. L'hybride cogna contre la vitre plus fortement. Peut-être qu'ils seraient effrayés et le laisseraient partir ? Il sentait la colère prendre le pas sur la peur mais tout à coup il entendit quelque chose dans l'eau. Il leva les yeux et aperçut un nuage qui se formait près du plafond. Inquiet, il se retourna et en vit un autre au sol. D'énormes nuages violets se développaient dans l'eau et il ne savait pas comment leur échapper. Car il se doutait bien que ces nuages devaient contenir un produit quelconque…

Progressivement, il sentit ses forces le quitter à nouveau et il tomba sur le sol sablonneux, inconscient.

En dehors de l'aquarium gigantesque, Barragan jubilait. Enfin il allait pouvoir récupérer les lauriers ! Il avait attendu des années et lancé des recherches monstrueusement chères pour obtenir cette créature. Depuis que Syazel lui en avait parlé il y avait de cela quelques années maintenant, le magnat ne rêvait que de pouvoir l'avoir pour lui seul et l'exhiber fièrement comme sa première richesse.

« Monsieur ? demanda Syazel. Avez-vous réfléchi pour…

-Bien sûr ! tonna Luisenbarn. On va ouvrir le parc aquatique dans deux jours et je veux qu'il soit le clou du spectacle ! Prépare-lui le plus beau et le plus grand des aquariums, avec le plus de plantes possibles qu'il se sente comme à la maison ! »

Syazel nota tout rapidement, blasé par le manque d'imagination de ce gros balourd. Exhiber l'ondin comme un simple poisson était une perte pour la recherche. Une honte et un crime. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il fabriquerait cet environnement comme on le lui avait demandé mais aux heures de fermeture, il saurait garder l'ondin pour lui et s'amuser avec. Mais patience.

~ o ~

Les deux jours qui s'écoulèrent ensuite furent les plus longs de la vie d'Ichigo. Pourtant il vivait depuis plus de cinquante ans maintenant et jamais il n'avait eu à la fois tant de peine et tant de colère en lui.

Lui qui protégeait et qui se sacrifiait jour après jour à son devoir de protecteur, en regardant la terre rêvée sans espoir de marcher un jour dessus… Lui qui donnait tant, c'était ainsi qu'on le remerciait ? En le torturant ? En le traitant comme une bête de foire ?

En voyant les autres animaux aquatiques qui l'entouraient dans ce fameux parc aquatique, il avait été pris à la gorge. Il pouvait encore comprendre que les humains de considèrent pas des requins ou des poissons rouges comme leurs égaux. Mais lui ? Il avait le même corps ou presque qu'eux ! Plutôt que de l'exhiber et lui faire subir toutes sortes de choses, ils auraient dû essayer de nouer le contact pour découvrir son monde !

Comme Grimmjow l'avait fait…

« Merveilleuse acquisition, n'est-il pas ? s'exclama la voix hideuse de Luisenbarn. Il est magnifique ! »

Ichigo dressa l'oreille et tourna lentement la tête pour voir le vieil homme. Cet homme dégoûtant qui le sortait de l'eau pour lui faire toutes ces choses qui le répugnaient… L'ondin baissa la tête et partit se cacher derrière une plante, faisant tout juste attention aux deux inconnus qui accompagnaient son bourreau.

« Magnifique en effet, répondit une voix d'une politesse forcée.

-Ça vous en bouche un coin Aizen ! »

Le dénommé Aizen se garda de grincer des dents trop ouvertement. Il n'avait pas osé croire à la nouvelle de Barragan quand ce dernier lui avait envoyé un carton d'invitation VIP, mais maintenant il comprenait. L'homme montrait sa réussite pour le rabaisser.

Le Mécène Marin laissa son rival en affaire parler de longues minutes, à s'extasier sur la créature et à lui parler comme à un petit animal, répondant de temps en temps pour entretenir le monologue. Quand Luisenbarn se décida enfin à les laisser, Aizen repartit avec son acolyte, resté jusqu'alors silencieux.

« Gin ? »

L'homme paraissait légèrement plus jeune qu'Aizen et arborait un air absolument contrarié assez étrange avec ses yeux plissés et ses cheveux gris argenté.

« Il n'est pas bien traité.

-Comment cela ?

-Ses blessures guérissent plus lentement. Ils le droguent pour qu'il ne puisse pas se servir correctement de ses pouvoirs. »

Aizen se frotta le menton de deux doigts, pensif. Il avait bien une petite idée derrière la tête. Et avec un sourire amusé il pensa qu'il était temps de renouer le contact avec de vieux amis.

~ o ~

Ieron était déserte.

Avant, il n'y avait pas foule c'était vrai mais depuis le Jour Noir comme il avait été surnommé, il y avait encore moins de monde.

Une après-midi, tout à coup, le ciel s'était obscurci violemment. La mer avait pris de l'ampleur, son va-et-vient devenant plus saccadé, plus agressif. Urahara avait immédiatement compris que la mer était en colère, très en colère. Il ne sut pas pourquoi exactement mais prévint rapidement les gens les plus exposés et qui le croiraient.

Le soir-même, juste au moment où le soleil disparut sur l'horizon, le vent se leva et souffla comme jamais, renversant les voitures, abattant les arbres. Les vagues grossissaient de plus en plus et il ne fallut pas quinze minutes à la mer pour atteindre le sommet de sa rage et déverser des trombes d'eau sur le port et les maisons les plus au bord du littoral.

Ieron était en ruines le lendemain. Il ne restait plus que les plus gros bâtiments en état, les bateaux avaient tous coulés ou presque. Beaucoup de gens étaient portés disparus, d'autres morts. Et quand Urahara parcourut la ville pour observer et se faire son idée de l'étendue des dégâts, il réalisa avec effroi que ceux qui étaient morts ou disparus étaient les gens ayant encouragé le maire à vendre Ichigo. Il comprit alors que Mer s'était vengée.

Ce qu'il ne saisit pas, c'était le pourquoi d'un tel décalage ? Ichigo s'était enfui depuis un mois maintenant.

Le marchand baissa les yeux en regardant l'océan maintenant si calme. Il cachait bien son jeu… Isshin et ses filles ne cessaient de courir à travers le village pour soigner les blessés tandis que les hommes en bonne santé dégageaient les décombres et tentaient de redonner vie au village brisé. Il n'y avait qu'un seul bateau en parfait état, celui de Grimmjow. On ne lui demanda pas son autorisation pour s'en servir pour la pêche et subvenir aux besoins des survivants.

Le maire était parvenu à joindre la ville voisine et cette dernière leur envoyait de l'aide composée de vivres, de mains d'œuvres et de produits médicaux. Il avait fallu presque deux semaines pour que le village comprenne ce qui s'était passé et les deux semaines suivantes ne furent pas de trop pour qu'il se redresse.

Deux mois après la fuite d'Ichigo du port, la population d'Ieron avait bien baissé entre les morts, les disparus et les fuyards, et ceux qui restaient priaient tous les soirs pour calmer la mer et pour le retour sains et saufs des pêcheurs sur leur barque de fortune. Kisuke regardait ça d'un œil blasé. Il fallait que le Ciel leur tombe sur la tête pour que les mortels réalisent qu'il pouvait être dangereux.

Enfin maintenant, Ichigo n'aurait plus ce village à craindre, restait à savoir s'il réapparaitrait un jour…

~ o ~

« Regarde, Maman comme il est beau !

-Oui, hein ! Et ses cheveux orange sont vraiment brillants, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu crois qu'il nous comprend ? »

Ichigo ne faisait même plus l'effort de regarder autour de lui. Il restait allongé sur le sable, abattu. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et cela le tuait car plus les jours passaient, moins il espérait. Des gens passaient et poussaient des murmures d'émerveillement, d'autres frappaient violemment à la vitre et lui ordonnaient de bouger.

Etait-il un animal ? Il finissait par se poser des questions. Pourtant, quand il était avec Grimmjow, ce dernier le traitait comme s'il était un genre de divinité. Il voyait l'émerveillement sincère et l'adoration dans ses yeux. Et il n'avait même pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour savoir à quel point le pêcheur l'admirait et surtout, combien il l'aimait.

Etait-ce pour ces gens-là qu'il avait sacrifié tant d'années ? Pour eux qu'il subissait les échos lancinants des âmes en peine dans les profondeurs… ? Si c'était le cas, il regrettait.

Depuis un mois enfermé dans cet aquarium, il regrettait même amèrement.

~ o ~

Loly se leva ce matin-là avec un pressentiment. Son père ne savait toujours rien de sa participation au sauvetage d'Ichigo et elle tenait bien à le garder ainsi. Edorad avait tout pris contre lui et ce n'était pas plus mal. Non, quand elle se leva, se doucha et s'habilla, il y avait quelque chose qui la taraudait.

Exceptionnellement, elle vida la boîte aux lettres jour-là, on ne recevait le courrier qu'une fois par semaine à Ieron, l'accès était trop compliqué autrement et il ne fallait même pas parler de couverture internet. Enfin, elle scanna les lettres et tomba sur une un peu plus différente. Elle était adressée à la mairie mais destinée à Urahara. Malgré la politesse, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir en voyant l'adresse de l'expéditeur.

Aizen Sôsuke était connu même chez eux pour être le rival de Barragan Luisenbarn, celui qu'elle soupçonnait fortement d'avoir été le second acheteur !

Elle la cacha dans ses habits et déposa le reste à son père comme si de rien n'était. Elle se réfugia ensuite dans un coin isolé pour l'ouvrir et en découvrir le contenu. Bien lui en prit. A chaque mot qu'elle lisait elle s'en voulait un peu plus d'avoir révélé l'existence d'ichigo car elle apprit à ce moment que Barragan avait réussi à le capturer et l'exhibait dans son parc aquatique comme un animal. Elle eut alors en tête les souvenirs de l'ondin et de Grimmjow sur le bateau, alors qu'ils se parlaient de manière si intime…

Elle avait conduit à ça ?

De rage elle se frappa la tête. Quelle idiote elle était ! Et quoiqu'elle pouvait faire, rien ne changerait sa faute. Cependant elle ne se laisserait pas abattre. Le ton de la lettre d'Aizen était assez amer et elle ne savait s'il fallait le comprendre comme de l'opiniâtreté ou comme du dégout. Après tout, il devait bien exister des gens qui n'appréciaient pas qu'on rabaisse des créatures si magiques et grandioses qu'Ichigo !

Loly fourra la lettre dans sa poche. Certes elle avait lu un courrier qui ne lui était pas adressé et après toutes ses _bêtises_, elle aurait pu faire profil bas. Mais c'était dans son caractère de vouloir contrôler et au final, elle savait que le marchand aurait besoin d'elle et de son accès à la richesse de son père pour tenter quoique ce soit d'héroïque. Isshin avait le zodiac pour s'enfuir rapidement, elle pouvait avoir des voitures et des camions.

Sans se poser de questions ou se soucier de rien, elle se précipita chez Urahara, bien consciente de l'urgence. Ichigo n'était pas réapparu depuis deux mois et à cela il fallait rajouter le temps de voyage de la lettre. Le cachet datait de trois semaines ! Elle n'osait imaginer la solitude et la douleur d'une créature si libre coincée dans un aquarium et traitée comme une bête. La brune se présenta à l'échoppe et toqua brièvement mais fortement.

« Un problème Miss Loly ? »

Elle sursauta à la voix de Kisuke et baissa les yeux, encore penaude quant à ses actions.

« La Mairie a reçu cette lettre pour vous ce matin, c'est très importante !

-Et comment le savez-vous ? Kisuke haussa un sourcil et avisa l'ouverture faite avec le doigt. J'espère qu'avoir lu mon courrier en valait vraiment la chandelle…

-Ça parle d'Ichigo ! s'exclama-t-elle. Aizen dit qu'il a été capturé ! »

Urahara écarquilla les yeux et saisit la lettre d'un geste brusque, trahissant sa stupéfaction. Il la parcourut rapidement des yeux et laissa, à la fin de la lecture, un soupir lui échapper suivi d'un grognement agacé. Ce manque de contrôle inquiéta Loly.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

L'homme vérifia que personne ne les avait vu et fit entrer la jeune fille dans son salon. Il lui désigna un siège distraitement d'un signe de la main tout en relisant encore la lettre. Les choses se bousculaient, les évènements étaient en contradiction. Il lui fallait tout organiser pour mieux voir dans ce chaos impossible.

« Pour le moment, vous ne dites rien, ordonna-t-il, répondant finalement à la question posée. Surtout pas à Grimmjow il détruirait encore une partie de mon magasin…

-Mais…

-Rien j'ai dit !

-Bien ! »

Cependant Loly demeurait perplexe. Urahara n'allait pas rejoindre cet aquarium pour sauver Ichigo ?

« Je peux vous voler les clés d'une des voitures de mon père ! lança-t-elle sérieusement. Une avec le plein d'essence qui roule bien dans les montagnes. Je peux même vous préparer de la nourriture pour le voyage et… »

Le marchand lui fit signe de se taire et, voyant sa rudesse, s'excusa brièvement. Intriguée par le bruit venant du salon, Yoruichi s'y rendit et haussa un sourcil à l'invitée. Elle regarda ensuite son acolyte qui faisait les cent pas en rond avec l'air qui demandait des explications.

« Ichigo a été capturé par Barragan, déclara Kisuke. Il faut réfléchir à… »

Le marchand s'interrompit dans sa phrase en entendant le grincement typique de la trappe qui menait au tunnel de la crique. Il y eut quelque pas et quelqu'un remonta par l'échelle, et à l'atmosphère absolument glacée qui se répandit alors, le locataire de la crique avait tout entendu. Le loup avait bien choisi son moment pour sortir de sa tanière.

« Ichigo a été capturé ? répéta lentement Grimmjow la voix pleine de venin. Comment ça ? »

Kisuke se passa une main dans les cheveux, presque dépassé par les évènements. Il secoua la tête et voulut inviter le pêcheur furieux à s'asseoir mais ce dernier le repoussa violemment.

« Qui ?! Je veux savoir et où il est ! J'vais l'buter. »

Le calme apparent de Grimmjow en inquiéta plus d'un dans le salon. Ils étaient plus habitués à le voir prendre une chaise pour la fracasser sur un meuble. Ou à l'entendre hurler tout en réorganisant le mobilier, mais là… Il irradiait d'une ire froide qui était bien plus effrayante.

« Barragan, soupira Urahara. Il faut réfléchir à un plan d'attaque.

-On y va, coupa Grimmjow brutalement. Et c'est pas négociable.

-Oui oui, Jaggerjack ! s'exclama Yoruichi agacée. On va y aller le sauver ! Tu crois que y'a que toi qui l'aime ?! Alors pose ton cul sur un siège et laisse Kisuke expliquer _comment _on va le sauver ! Parce que tes techniques de bourrin on les a vues à l'œuvre ! »

Le pêcheur fusilla la femme du regard mais acquiesça. S'il avait fui en premier lieu, jamais on n'aurait eu l'idée de se servir de lui comme appât. Sa bêtise le faisait encore enrager parfois.

« Il faut aller voir ce qu'il en est déjà. Les motivations d'Aizen me paraissent étranges…

-Je pense que c'était le deuxième acheteur, intervint Loly. L'écriture est la même j'ai l'impression.

-Pourquoi à toi ? questionna Yoruichi.

-… Parce que… »

Tout le monde regarda Kisuke avait un air étonné et curieux, le pressant d'en dire plus maintenant qu'il avait ouvert la boîte à mystères.

« Je connais Aizen. Il sait que je connais beaucoup de choses… y compris des moins normales. C'est pour ça que je suis venu à Ieron à la base, il le sait. Ce village est absolument coupé du monde et des champs magnétiques étranges s'y trouvent, l'endroit idéal pour que naissent les légendes à fond de vérité. »

Grimmjow gardait le silence, scrutant de ses yeux perçants le comportement du marchand. Il se foutait royalement de savoir ses liens avec ce gars, là, Aizen. Tout ce qui lui importait était de savoir si ce zigoto pouvait les aider à sauver Ichigo. Et s'il ne le pouvait pas, il trouverait un moyen tout seul s'il le fallait.

Après de longues discussions on parvint à élaborer une stratégie. En premier lieu, il fallait arriver au lieu où se trouvait l'aquarium et pour cela on allait user de l'aide de Loly sans vergogne, empruntant voiture et vivres à la mairie d'Ieron. Ensuite il s'agissait de faire le tour de l'aquarium comme un vrai touriste pour étudier les lieux et convenir des méthodes de sauvetage. Tout paraissait clair et même Grimmjow n'y trouva rien à redire. Hormis qu'il voulait partir sur-le-champ.

Ce qu'il imposa sans trop de difficultés.

~ o ~

Ichigo entendit avec un désespoir grandissant les bruits de pas et les coups à la vitre. Encore une journée dans cet enfer aux allures d'océans, isolé, traité comme un animal, humilié, trituré par le fou aux cheveux roses.

Si seulement ils le traitaient assez mal pour qu'il meure, tout irait plus vite. Car à ce rythme, il allait tenir au moins vingt ans. C'était trop long pour une vie aussi médiocre et insipide.

Ichigo se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Les plantes avaient poussé et il s'était caché à leur base, se sentant relativement à l'abri couvert par les feuilles génétiquement modifiées qui atteignaient des hauteurs impossibles. Roulé en boule sur lui-même, il imaginait la chaleur. Il essayait de se remémorer les après-midi sur le bateau où il se sentait bizarre à chaque fois que Grimmjow voulait l'embrasser.

L'ondin serra contre son cœur la petite statuette de bois taillé. Il y avait une chose qui le soulageait quand même dans son état : lorsqu'on pleurait dans l'eau, ça ne se voyait pas.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu... initialement il aurait dû être un peu plus long mais j'ai coupé plusieurs scènes que je trouvais (et c'est moi qui parle) trop douloureuses... Vous en entendrez parler dans les prochains chapitres quand même rassurez-vous! (ou pas?)**

**Merci d'avoir lu!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

Un peu de délais, j'ai des choses à faire IRL, la suite devrait moins se faire attendre! (j'espère...)

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews!

* * *

**Une légende oubliée**

Chapitre 8

Grimmjow avait été insupportable pendant tout le voyage qui les avait menés à la capitale, là où Barragan avait construit son immense parc aquatique baptisé avec beaucoup d'originalité Atlantica. Urahara, qui conduisait la voiture, aurait presque pu dire qu'il avait à ses côtés un gamin hyperactif de cinq ans mais les enfants de cet âge ne murmuraient pas rageusement des promesses de meurtres.

« Grimmjow, il faut que nous y allions intelligemment, répéta encore le marchand. Il ne faut pas foncer tête baissée sinon on risque de ne plus pouvoir rien faire.

-Ichigo est retenu contre son gré, il suffit de le libérer ! »

Kisuke jugea que s'il voulait conserver sa tête, il valait mieux qu'il garde ce qu'il voulait dire pour lui. Ichigo était considéré comme un poisson, un poisson extrêmement rare et extraordinaire certes mais un poisson. Et ces animaux n'avaient pas de droits civiques, Ichigo n'était donc pas retenu contre son gré aux yeux de la législation.

Qui irait faire un procès pour libérer un poisson-clown d'un aquarium après tout ?

Il gara la voiture sur le parking d'Atlantica et ne s'étonna qu'à moitié d'y voir tant de monde. Des gens venaient du pays entier pour voir l'ondin et il était curieux qu'il n'y en ait du reste pas plus. Car la découverte d'une espèce pareille était un tournant bouleversant pour la condition de l'homme qui s'était peut-être trouvé un cousin, pour la recherche scientifique, pour l'évolution… Ichigo était-il le prochain stade de l'évolution humaine ou un vestige d'une espèce disparue ? Les humains devaient se poser toutes ces questions.

Urahara sortit, suivi du pêcheur qui brillait toujours par sa bonne humeur. La patience n'était pas le fort de Grimmjow mais il fallait avouer que le self-control non plus. D'un certain côté, cela était presque pratique car son aura absolument _calme _écartait de leur chemin toutes les familles qui venaient voir son amant enfermé dans un bocal géant en toute innocence.

Le pêcheur était au courant qu'il existait des espèces marines très esthétiques bien différentes de celles qu'il pouvait pêcher, mais les voir était un peu différent. Il faillit laisser l'émerveillement le prendre alors qu'il passa devant des raies mantas majestueuses cependant il devait voir quelqu'un à tout prix. Son compagnon de voyage marchait à grandes enjambées pour ne pas perdre le rythme draconien et les deux parcoururent le complexe en moins de dix minutes avant d'arriver dans une salle particulière où se dressaient de nombreux panneaux.

Pas de photos, pas de flashs, interdiction de manger ou boire dans la salle, interdiction de parler trop fort… Et à côté, un descriptif odieux relatant la « découverte » de cette nouvelle espèce qui était présentée comme aussi intelligente qu'un poisson rouge. Le sang de Grimmjow ne fit qu'un tour. Ichigo était mieux qu'un humain sur tous les plans, il pouvait voir l'avenir, lire les pensées, possédait une force phénoménale, il ne lui manquait que des jambes pour être considéré comme un surhomme. Etait-ce ainsi qu'on traitait ses héros ?

Grimmjow s'approcha de la vitre et chercha longtemps un signe de son ondin. Les touristes, ces _connards_ ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser, râlaient après leur argent car la sirène était pas foutue de bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour passer ses mains autour de leur cou et serrer longuement. Mais le plus important d'abord, chercher Ichigo.

Le pêcheur scruta longuement l'aquarium. Il y avait beaucoup de plantes gigantesques, des algues au bras bougeant mollement. Et sur le sol, il y avait un amas de rochers duquel dépassait une nageoire d'un bleu ciel éclatant.

« Ichigo, murmura Grimmjow. Ichigo ! »

Il toqua à la vitre pour se faire remarquer mais l'hybride ne bougea pas. Il fallait qu'il le voit ! Il était là pour lui, pour le sauver ! Tout en frappant des coups répétés, qu'il finit par rythmer inconsciemment, Grimmjow répétait le prénom de son ondin. Certaines personnes le regardaient avec l'air de dire qu'il était fou mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

De son côté, Ichigo restait immobile dans sa cachette comme il le faisait depuis tant de temps. Allongé sur le sable il attendait simplement, il ne faisait même plus attention au monde qui l'entourait. Un environnement artificiel qui résonnait des coups frappés à la vitre. Du reste, il y avait souvent des enfants pour frapper, des adultes aussi, mais jamais un avait été aussi insistant. Le triton se faisait croire qu'il était devenu aboulique mais la curiosité eut raison de sa résolution. Lentement, il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à la paroi.

Son souffle se coupa. Son regard croisa celui bleu électrique et il sentit les larmes de joie couler de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse se maîtriser.

« Grimmjow ! »

Ichigo fondit vers la vitre, provoquant un murmure d'émerveillement chez les touristes qui s'agglutinèrent alors contre la surface transparente. Un ou deux essayèrent de bousculer Grimmjow pour être face à la créature mais l'homme les remit bien vite et si possible violemment à leur place.

« Ichigo ! Je suis là, rassura-t-il. Je suis enfin là ! Je vais te sortir de là, je te l'promets ! »

Le protecteur eut envie de crier de rage. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce que disait son humain et pourtant il en mourait d'envie. Il était bien trop affaibli pour essayer d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et lire ses pensées. Fatigué comme il était, il finirait assailli par les esprits de toutes les personnes présentes et sa tête imploserait !

« Grimm, gémit-il en posant ses mains sur la vitre. Grimm… »

Le pêcheur eut un coup au cœur en avisant le visage de son ondin. Il avait l'air si faible, si triste… si désespéré. Il tenta de sourire mais les poings d'Ichigo se serrèrent et, sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment, il frappa.

Le coup fut d'une violence peu commune et fit trembler toute la salle. La paroi était balafrée d'une longue fissure qui laissait déjà passer un peu des filets ruisselants. L'homme écarquilla légèrement les yeux, comprenant où Ichigo voulait en venir et à aucun moment il ne se dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Les autres personnes paniquaient déjà mais Grimmjow resta sur place, ne craignant rien.

« Frappe encore ! s'entendit encourager Grimmjow. Encore ! »

Ichigo gonfla son torse et se concentra. Il heurta la première fissure de toute sa force et tout vola en éclat dans un bruit cristallin avant que des trombes d'eau ne se déversent et inondent la salle. C'était la panique, tout le monde criait et courait pour fuir mais Grimmjow demeura silencieux. Il ne fut pas balayé par l'eau, au contraire, elle le contourna soigneusement et quand il avisa l'ondin par terre, incapable de marcher, il se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Grimm ! Grimm ! Grimm ! »

Ichigo ne cessait de répéter son prénom en s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée. Il avait passé ses bras autour du cou et enfoui son visage dedans pour respirer l'odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Une vraie odeur qui venait de la mer, pas une artificielle ni celle puante de son vieux bourreau. Grimmjow. Son pêcheur, son humain à lui.

« J'suis là, Ichi. J'te promets j'vais t'sortir de là, j'vais t'aider... »

Grimmjow n'était pas dans un meilleur état et sa voix tremblait d'émotion. Il tenait la tête du protecteur contre lui, respirant ses cheveux, enserrant son torse d'un bras puissant. Il avait retrouvé son ondin, sa créature, il ne la quitterait pas de sitôt. Plus personne ne lui enlèverait celui qu'il aimait.

Les deux amoureux ne remarquèrent même pas l'agitation qui les entourait. Il y avait une bulle et eux dedans, bien à l'abri et se croyant invincibles. Ichigo murmurait furieusement, s'excusant maladroitement d'être parti sans rien dire la nuit où ils l'avaient tous sauvé. Il essaya d'expliquer qu'il avait peur, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire et plus il tentait d'exposer ses raisons plus il s'emmêlait et Grimmjow avait fini par poser un doigt sur ses lèvres en lui disant chut. L'ondin avait été étonné mais avait fini par admettre une expression plus calme.

Le pêcheur serrait la créature dans ses bras, le berçant tout aussi bien pour le rassurer que pour se rassurer. Après deux mois et il ne savait combien de semaines, il le retrouvait enfin. Affaibli mais vivant. Après de longues minutes pourtant, la bulle éclata.

« Ecartez-vous ! tonna une voix suivie du bruit typique d'une arme enclenchée.

-Mains derrière la tête ! »

Grimmjow leva la tête, absolument furieux. Personne n'avait le droit de les interrompre et de menacer de les séparer une nouvelle fois. Ichigo était un être divin, leur protecteur, c'était de la vénération qu'ils devaient tous montrer, non du mépris ou cet espèce d'engouement scientifique morbide. Ils étaient une dizaine d'hommes et tous portaient des armes, pourtant cela n'effraya pas l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui ouvrit la bouche bien décidé à leur dire sa façon de penser quand ils tombèrent tous soudain à terre en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Le pêcheur ouvrit de grands yeux, absolument étonné et remarqua tout à coup qu'Ichigo avait fermé les yeux et semblait concentré. Grimmjow n'eut pas besoin de bien longtemps pour de comprendre que l'état des humains et l'air d'Ichigo étaient liés.

« Tu… tu vas les tuer… ? »

On ne savait si Grimmjow était heureux à cette idée ou pas. Tuer ceux qui leur faisait du mal paraissait juste, mais imaginer _Ichigo_ tuer quelqu'un de son plein gré, même après avoir souffert le martyre, c'était impensable non ?

« Non ! T'abaisses pas à leur niveau, Ichi, murmura Grimmjow déçu. Deviens pas… pas comme nous… »

Mais l'ondin n'en avait que faire. Ceux qui les menaçaient se tordaient de douleur par terre sans pouvoir se défendre et le seul homme immunisé ne savait pas comment réagir. Les tuer était une forme de justice, ce n'était que vengeance. Mais Ichigo ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid, pas lui… Pas lui qui protégeait les humains et veillait sur eux depuis si longtemps. C'était comme s'il devenait un humain dans ses mauvais côtés…

Grimmjow attrapa le visage de l'hybride dans ses mains et colla leur front. Cela déconcentra momentanément Ichigo qui libéra les esprits de son emprise. Il eut un air étonné, se demandant pourquoi son humain l'arrêtait alors qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'enfuir s'il tuait tous les ennemis. C'est là qu'Ichigo aperçut les yeux vitreux et bien trop brillants du pêcheur. Allait-il pleurer ? Etait-il triste ?

« Deviens pas comme eux, murmura Grimmjow d'une voix étranglée. Pas toi… S'il te plaît. »

Ichigo déglutit et regarda brièvement au sol les hommes qui gémissaient encore de douleur. Ils n'avaient rien fait hormis suivre les ordres. Pouvait-il passer sa rage et apaiser sa douleur en les tuant à la place des têtes pensantes ? Arriverait-il à regarder Grimmjow après en sachant qu'il aurait brisé ses espoirs… ?

« … D'accord… Pour toi, répondit tout bas Ichigo. Pour toi je… je tue pas. »

L'ondin passa une main sur la joue de l'homme qui se blottit contre et bientôt ils s'enlacèrent de nouveau. Les gardes qui s'étaient remis de leurs émotions se relevaient claudiquant mais plus un seul n'avait envie d'oser lever la main sur la créature, bien trop effrayé. Ils reculaient tous quand le scientifique attitré du parc aquatique fit son entrée, particulièrement agacé.

« Cet hybride joue au roi du silence depuis sa capture et à votre apparition il brise l'aquarium et nous apprenons qu'il sait non seulement parler mais a un nom, commenta-t-il d'un ton neutre. Intéressant. »

Grimmjow tourna lentement la tête, ses poings se crispant et la colère s'insinuant en lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo tue mais lui… Son âme était perdue de toute manière, non ? Un meurtre de plus ou de moins. Il réfléchissait à se séparer d'Ichigo pour attaquer directement celui qui semblait être le chef des opérations quand Ichigo eut un hoquet de douleur suivi presque immédiatement d'un gémissement peiné.

« Ichigo ! s'exclama Grimmjow paniqué. Ichigo que t'arrive-t-il ! »

Le rire étouffé de Szayel figea le pêcheur. Il se tourna vers celui aux cheveux roses lentement en retirant ce qui se trouvait être une fléchette du cou du protecteur.

« Que lui as-tu fait ?! cria l'homme. T'as fait quoi, bordel ?!

-Oh là, s'exclama le scientifique avec une moue dégoûtée. Juste endormi, il va finir par s'habituer à cette drogue à l'usure… »

Il disait cela d'un ton presque badin qui ne fit que provoquer Grimmjow un peu plus. Le pêcheur se redressait, prêt à en découdre quand la main d'Ichigo le retint faiblement. L'homme l'assura qu'il ne le quittait pas et se levait pour régler le compte de l'énergumène face à lui quand il sentit quelque chose lui picoter le dos. Les fléchettes étaient aussi destinées aux hommes ? Ce fut la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ne s'écroule comme une masse sous le regard mortifié d'Ichigo qui ne tarda pas à suivre dans les limbes du sommeil.

Szayel observa un instant la scène et fit signe aux gardes de vite récupérer l'ondin pour le placer dans un bassin de secours le temps qu'on reconstruise son aquarium. Après hésitation, les hommes obtempérèrent et on laissa Grimmjow sur place le temps de s'occuper de la créature.

Urahara, resté en retrait jusqu'alors, soupira longuement. Il rajusta son chapeau sur sa tête comme un geste de condoléances. Il l'avait dit à Grimmjow pourtant, ne pas foncer tête baissée. Maintenant il allait falloir redoubler d'ingéniosité pour espérer sauver Ichigo avec la sécurité qui allait se renforcer. Le marchand profita d'un léger moment sans surveillance et s'avança parmi les décombres de la salle noyée. Le pêcheur gisait dans l'eau.

Avec des gestes rapides mais d'une lourdeur qui trahissaient sa déception, il hissa l'homme sur son épaule et s'éclipsa sans mots dire de la scène de crime.

~ o ~

Urahara arrêta le moteur en arrivant devant un manoir imposant, surplombant la mer. Il devait dater de quelques siècles car on discernait dans son architecture globalement moderne des détails absolument médiévaux, comme ses meurtrières dans les tours. Une « maison » essentiellement complexe, caractéristique qui révélait déjà beaucoup de la personnalité de son propriétaire.

Aizen Sôsuke.

Kisuke ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité. Pour faire l'histoire en court, le marchand avait fui la capitale pour Ieron à cause, ou grâce parfois il hésitait, à lui. Il avait longuement travaillé pour l'homme jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne fasse une découverte scientifique importante et ne s'attire des ennuis. Depuis les ennuis étaient oubliés mais Urahara avait gagné une très mauvaise réputation dans le milieu scientifique.

Il était le premier homme à avoir vu un protecteur, et pas Ichigo.

« Ma ma ma, mais qui v'là donc ! »

Le scientifique au bob adressa un air sombre à Gin Ichimaru, l'éternel compagnon d'Aizen. Pas associé car ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble, quelque chose comme ami, si tant était que des hommes de pouvoir pouvaient vouloir s'encombrer d'une telle chose. Il montra Grimmjow qui dormait sur la banquette arrière et Ichimaru fit signe à des domestiques pour porter l'endormi jusqu'au manoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grimmjow était posé sur une banquette d'un vaste salon, Kisuke, Gin et Sôsuke tous les trois à côté buvant un thé. Chacun était assis sur un siège, le maître des lieux extrêmement digne, bien droit tandis que Gin était plus ou moins affalé et le troisième discret. Après un long silence, ce fut l'argenté qui lança sur un ton nonchalant et quelque peu exaspéré :

« Alors paraît qu'la brute a conduit Ichigo à détruire son bocal ?

-Oui, acquiesça Urahara. Il n'y a plus aucune chance que nous puissions attaquer Barragan… »

Aizen afficha un air amusé.

« Tant de défaitisme. Ces années à Ieron ne t'ont pas arrangé.

-Parle pour toi, rétorqua sombrement Urahara. Le Mécène Marin ? C'est une blague de mauvais goût, toi qui as conduit un protecteur à abandonner son rôle. »

Gin étouffa un rire.

« Allez, il était plus que consentant, vous savez Urahara ! Et puis il avait toujours eu envie de se prendre pour un humain ! »

Un nouveau silence, épais, s'installa entre les trois interlocuteurs. Il ne fut rompu que lorsqu'Aizen posa sa tasse et s'éclaircit dignement la gorge avant de reprendre.

« Il suffit de rendre l'exposition des protecteurs illégales, commença-t-il. Gin se chargera de réunir les preuves attestant de l'humanité de cette espèce et l'on dénoncera alors l'esclavage cruel dont Ichigo est victime. »

Urahara fixa son vis-à-vis dans les yeux un long moment, tentant de démêler le vrai du faux. Il avait appris à se méfier de tout le monde et plus encore de cet homme pour qui il avait travaillé un temps avant de s'enfuir pour Ieron. Après un regard à Grimmjow, il imagina la réaction qu'aurait l'homme en se réveillant et en voyant qu'il avait encore échoué à sauver celui qu'il aimait. Cela valait le coup de tenter, n'est-ce pas ? Avant qu'Ichigo ne soit irrémédiablement perdu.

Ou du moins avant que sa foi envers l'espèce humaine ne soit totalement effacée.

« Que faudra-t-il en échange ?

-Oh, lança Aizen sur un ton presque badin. Rien de bien méchant. Une petite remise à niveau de mon matériel scientifique.

-J'ose espérer que tu n'expérimentes plus…

-Non, coupa-t-il froidement. Un petit 'contretemps' m'a fortement convaincu que j'étais sur la mauvaise voie et crois-moi ou non, je vais aider Ichigo presque gracieusement. »

Gin ricana à l'emploi du mot _contretemps_. Il avouait que son voisin avait toujours un sens de la formule qui l'amusait. Il se redressa tout à coup, demandant implicitement un instant de silence. Il se passa les doigts sur le menton avec un sourire amusé.

« Même si je parviens à prouver qu'Ichigo est humain, ou du moins assez pour que le séquestrer soit illégal, ce que je ferai sans problème, comment comptez-vous le récupérer ? Barragan inventera un mensonge pour le garder à lui. Connaissant ce pervers, il doit prendre son pied tous les soirs… »

Une grimace de dégoût déforma le sourire de l'homme qui s'arrêta dans son train de pensées. Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux pas ne pas expliciter.

« Hé bien nous choisirons alors des méthodes aussi légale que les leurs, se contenta de répondre Aizen avec un sourire.

-Voilà qui me plaît ! Et vous Urahara, votre silence est éloquent ?

-… Je vous fais confiance. »

Ils échangèrent tous les trois un regard concerté avant que le maître de maison ne se relève. Il expliqua vaguement qu'il allait héberger les deux dans le manoir le temps que cette affaire se résolve, il les appellerait dès qu'il y aurait de nouvelles informations mais en attendant, il fallait laisser Gin faire ses affaires.

Quand Grimmjow se réveilla quelques heures plus tard il était complètement perdu. Il commença par paniquer à l'idée qu'Ichigo ait été blessé encore une fois, il s'imagina sa douleur d'être remis dans un aquarium comme un animal… Toutes ces pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin ce qu'entendait Urahara par ne pas foncer tête baissée. Il n'avait pas craint le comportement de Grimmjow en lui-même, mais le comportement des deux réunis. Seul, le pêcheur n'aurait jamais imaginé faire une chose telle que d'exploser la vitre qui retenait des centaines de mètres cubes d'eau ! C'était dangereux, stupide et surtout vraiment pas discret. Autant sonner pour bien prévenir qu'on allait donner la charge.

Il fallut près d'une heure à l'homme pour se remettre totalement des effets du poison. Fort heureusement pour lui il avait Kisuke qui s'avérait être aussi doué en sciences qu'en médecine et on conclut qu'il n'y aurait aucune séquelle durable. Grimmjow était épuisé et il se demanda vraiment comment Ichigo pouvait encaisser ce poison si souvent. Il rendait le corps si lourd qu'imaginer bouger relevait presque de la torture.

Le pêcheur apprit ensuite le plan qui avait été mis en œuvre avec l'aide de Gin et Aizen. Si Grimmjow ne les connaissait pas et leur faisait donc difficilement confiance, il se força à garder sa grande bouche fermée histoire de ne plus commettre d'erreurs qui pouvaient devenir irréparables.

« Ça sera l'affaire de combien de temps ?

-Environ deux jours d'après Gin, répondit Kisuke sombrement. Il a l'air très sûr de lui et je ne doute pas de sa réussite. »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, toujours allongé. Il laissa son regard parcourir le plafond pensivement.

« Il en connaît beaucoup sur l'espèce d'Ichigo alors ? »

Kisuke hocha simplement la tête et le silence s'imposa entre les deux hommes. Grimmjow ne tarda pas à sentir le sommeil le prendre et il n'eut pas vraiment d'autres choix que de se rendormir en pensant à Ichigo et espérant qu'il ne souffre pas de trop avec ses bourreaux.

Il fallut une journée ensuite à Ichimaru pour réunir tous les documents nécessaires avant de les relire avec l'œil d'un scientifique. Kisuke s'étonna de la rigueur des analyses effectuées par Gin et il dut avouer avec une certaine négativité que si l'idée était bonne, abaisser le protecteur comme un cousin direct de l'humain était insultant. Si seulement l'Homme pouvait comprendre qu'il avait sous les yeux la race supérieure qu'il recherchait tant, réagirait-il différemment ?

« Bien entendu j'ai appuyé tout ça de beaucoup d'éléments génétiques. S'il leur prend l'envie de vérifier sur Ichigo, ils trouveront exactement ça.

-Et combiné avec le reste ça fera notre affaire. »

Aizen venait d'entrer dans le laboratoire. Tout le monde se trouvait là, y compris Grimmjow qui ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait juste fait assez d'études pour savoir lire et écrire, quelques rudiments d'histoire et de géographie. Il se débrouillait nettement mieux avec le milieu marin et de la navigation mais ces trucs d'ADN ou il ne savait pas trop bien quoi…

« On fait quoi ? lança-t-il bêtement. Parce que les procédures de ce genre ça prend des années non ? »

Aizen afficha un sourire amusé et récupéra le dossier soigneusement refermé et scellé par Gin.

« Il se trouve que j'ai un ami haut placé dans la magistrature qui saura accélérer le processus.

-Combien de temps ? s'étonna Urahara curieux.

-Trois jours si on arrive à faire pression en plus avec les médias. La réponse sera au quatrième et vue la richesse de ce dossier la réponse ne fait aucun doute. »

Le pêcheur retint un souffle. Il faudrait juste quatre jours pour qu'Ichigo soit officiellement reconnu comme le premier membre d'une nouvelle espèce égale à l'Homme. Il imaginait mal le chamboulement que cela causerait à l'humanité, c'était comme si on trouvait un alien sur Terre quelque part ! Mais une chose était sûre, il lui tardait de pouvoir enlacer son ondin et lui dire que plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.

~ o ~

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent parmi les plus bruyants de l'année. Les tabloïdes scientifiques comme plus banals s'extasiaient du fait qu'on avait potentiellement trouvé une nouvelle espèce à l'égal de l'Homme. On parlait de révolutions, on titrait que l'Homme n'était plus le centre de l'univers, bref, Grimmjow eut un bref aperçu du chamboulement en lisant les journaux. Et si certains restaient hermétiques à l'importance de cette découverte, il ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents en découvrant que des braconniers peu scrupuleux avaient déjà été trouvés en train de chercher un de ces magnifiques spécimens pour les revendre à des trafiquants humains.

Ce qui revenait à se dire que même si Ichigo était de nouveau libre, il ne serait plus jamais à l'abri complètement.

Le pêcheur rajusta sa tenue, un costume d'un prix aberrant qui lui avait été offert par Aizen pour assister au verdict de la commission réunie au sujet d'Ichigo. Même s'il n'avait pas été encore reconnu à l'égal de l'Homme, les médias s'étaient chargés de l'humaniser et surtout, de diffuser des photos du jour où l'aquarium avait explosé. Aizen avait réussi à supprimer toutes les photos où Jaggerjack apparaissait, histoire qu'il garde l'anonymat.

« Nous sommes parvenus à la conclusion… »

Curieusement, Grimmjow n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Etait-ce parce qu'il savait le résultat ? Ou parce qu'il était trop blasé pour croire que cela fonctionnerait ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Aizen qui paraissait particulièrement agacé après avoir lu un message sur son téléphone dernier cri. Le pêcheur hocha la tête.

« Un problème ? murmura discrètement Kisuke.

-Il vient d'annoncer que l'explosion de l'aquarium avait blessé Ichigo. Il aurait succombé ce matin à ses blessures. »

Jaggerjack blêmit mais se reprit. C'était une diversion. Barragan faisait croire à la mort du protecteur pour le garder à lui en secret.

« Un coup monté bien entendu. »

En arrière-plan, le chef de la commission annonçait officiellement la découverte d'un cousin de l'Homme et un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonnait tandis que le pêcheur et sa clique quittaient l'endroit sombrement.

~ o ~

Ichigo balaya l'aquarium du regard. Il était beaucoup moins grand que le précédent, et très sombre aussi. La pièce où il était n'avait pas de fenêtres et les seules lumières venaient de néons installés dans l'eau et ils éclairaient d'une lumière bleue absolument artificielle. L'hybride la détestait déjà. Il n'y avait pas de plantes ou de rochers pour faire une mascarade d'habitat naturel, juste du sable dans le fond. Un coup d'œil aux coins et le prisonnier comprit qu'il y avait toujours ces objets étranges qui crachaient la fumée empoisonnée, celle qui l'affaiblissait un peu plus chaque jour.

Au départ il s'était dit qu'il pourrait se remettre avec du temps mais plus les injections se faisaient fréquentes et plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait du mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs de sang-froid. S'il avait réussi à briser la vitre et utiliser un peu de sa télépathie auparavant, il en était parvenu à la conclusion que c'était sous le coup des émotions. Car il avait beau essayer de frapper pour menacer le verre, pas pour le casser il ne voulait pas mourir non plus, il avait du mal à faire trembler les murs transparents de sa prison. Est-ce qu'il retrouverait ses pouvoirs de protecteur un jour ? Il n'en savait rien et cela l'effrayait aussi.

Il croyait dur comme fer en Grimmjow maintenant. Il savait que son pêcheur devait tout mettre en œuvre pour venir le chercher et depuis quatre jours maintenant où Barragan et Szayel se vengeaient allègrement sur lui, il ne bronchait pas. Il encaissait les coups, les humiliations, les dissections. Ses cicatrices étaient visibles car il guérissait plus lentement encore mais ce n'était rien de plus que ce qu'il vivait depuis des semaines. Sauf que maintenant il avait l'espoir. Et il leur montrerait à tous à quel point il était déterminé à se sauver.

Comme il se montrait plutôt docile, question de tromper la vigilance de l'ennemi, Ichigo avait pu rassembler un peu mieux ses forces et, un jour où il se sentait particulièrement en veine, il avait essayé de lire les pensées de son entourage. Il avait eu du mal à comprendre au départ, assailli par trop d'informations en même temps, des informations qu'il avait du mal à démêler et comprendre. Mais dans le tas il avait saisi quelque chose, protecteur était égal à humain. Il ne savait trop quoi penser de cette phrase qui revenait dans beaucoup de têtes. Etait-il considéré comme un humain maintenant ? Si tel était le cas il ne devrait pas tarder à être libéré.

Les quatre jours s'écoulèrent donc ainsi, dans un curieux mélange d'expectative et de méfiance.

Le cinquième au soir, alors que tout le monde dormait et après sa visite quotidienne auprès de ses deux bourreaux, l'hybride reposait sur le sable, drogué. Il lui fallait deux heures environ pour assimiler le poison avant de pouvoir bouger, cinq pour l'éliminer. Pendant le lapse de temps de deux heures il était totalement inoffensif, incapable même de parler. Ce n'était pas en soi un problème puisque le duo de choc ne lui demandait pas de faire la conversation la plupart du temps, s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu avec Grimmjow, Ichigo aurait même juré qu'ils croyaient qu'il était trop bête pour réfléchir.

Lorsqu'Ichigo sentit du mouvement dans son dos il ne bougea pas. Pourtant il aurait voulu car il sentait l'eau remuer comme au passage d'un poisson, un très gros poisson. Il avait toujours été seul dans ses aquariums et il n'arrivait pas à deviner si la créature à ses côtés était animale ou mécanique ! Un sursaut d'adrénaline le prit à la gorge lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras pour le tourner sur le dos. Ichigo ragea de ne pouvoir ouvrir les yeux car il mourait d'envie de voir cette personne. C'était un protecteur comme lui ! Il sentait sa nageoire et les bras humains, il les sentait !

L'empoisonné fut soulevé délicatement, après tout ce n'était pas difficile dans l'eau, et transporté jusqu'à toucher la vitre. Ichigo se demanda comment son congénère envisageait de passer la barrière mais il capta quelques murmures. La seconde d'après il n'avait plus d'eau autour de lui et il tombait sur le sol mouillé. Il comprit qu'ils avaient traversé la vitre sans la briser, ce qui prouvait que son sauveur avait des pouvoirs âgés car il les manipulait plus subtilement que lui.

« Dépêche-toi.

-Je dois me sécher et remettre mon pantalon, grogna une voix plus aiguë que la précédente. Et puis tu sais que je les ai tous endormis.

-Dépêche-toi quand même. »

Ichigo entendit des froissements de tissu et bientôt deux personnes se placèrent près de lui pour le porter. L'hybride restait docile, sachant que de toutes manières rien ne pouvait être pire, cependant il bataillait dur pour ouvrir les yeux.

« Regarde-le, il se fatigue pour rien. »

La voix de celui qui était mouillé ricana.

« Têtu, hein ? »

Ichigo émit un grognement, signifiant par là qu'il était peut-être immobilisé mais loin d'être inconscient. Deux doigts se portèrent à son front et l'écho de l'ordre « dors » résonna dans sa tête avant qu'il ne tombe de sommeil comme une masse.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le protecteur reposait au fond de l'eau. Mais dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux il sut que quelque chose était différent. Il se redressa en sursaut. Il entendait Mer ! S'affolant, Ichigo balaya l'endroit du regard, ce n'était qu'une grande étendue vide, sans sable ni vitre, comme un trou creusé dans un sol carrelé et blanc. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire, ce qui l'obnubilait était cette sensation, ces voix. Il voyait le courant s'agiter, il sentait le sel lui piquer le nez et la voix de Mer. Elle était faible certes, plus ressemblante à un écho lointain et incompréhensible, mais elle était là.

Ichigo fondit vers le haut et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il n'y avait pas de toit. En haut c'était l'air libre et il donnait sur une très grande maison vide. Si Ichigo avait un peu mieux connu l'univers des hommes, il aurait dit qu'il se trouvait dans un hangar réaménagé en piscine. Sans fenêtres mais avec une grande porte ouverte. L'ondin n'en revenait pas, son cœur battait la chamade. Ceux qui l'avaient enlevé de l'aquarium avaient l'air d'avoir de bonnes intentions s'ils ne l'avaient pas enfermé comme un poisson rouge ! Quoique… quelqu'un avec de bonnes intentions l'aurait remis à la mer plutôt…

« **Ichigo !** s'exclama une voix amusée qu'il reconnut comme celle du sauveur d'hier. **Tu as l'air bien en forme, hein ?**

**-Qui… qui êtes-vous ?! gronda Ichigo. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom et comment parlez-vous ma langue ?! »**

L'hybride s'était reculé dans le bassin, très méfiant. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui pouvaient parler sa langue, et il les connaissait toutes. Cet homme aux cheveux argentés ne pouvait pas savoir… Ichigo plissa les yeux et avisa un nouvel arrivant, plus âgé cette fois, avec des cheveux rejetés en arrière.

« **Gin manque à tous ses devoirs. Je te prie de bien vouloir l'excuser, Ichigo.** »

L'homme s'était approché du bord et tendait respectueusement une main à l'hybride.

« **Je me nomme Aizen Sôsuke, voici Gin Ichimaru. Nous t'avons libéré de Barragan la nuit dernière.** »

Ichigo acquiesça lentement mais ne serra pas la main de son vis-à-vis. Il se méfiait bien trop. Aizen ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et reprit une position plus confortable, debout près de l'eau.

« **Comment connaissez-vous ma langue ? répéta Ichigo légèrement agressif. Répondez !**

**-Ma ma ma, soupira Gin. Tu croyais franchement avoir été le seul Protecteur ? »**

L'hybride blêmit en assimilant l'information. Il tenta d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour lire les pensées de son vis-à-vis mystérieux mais il se heurta à un mur.

« **Tss, lança Gin en faisant non du doigt. C'est très impoli de lire les pensées des gens sans accord, t'sais ?**

**-Mais… mais tu es humain ! Celui qui m'a sauvé hier était comme moi ! Tu n'es pas un Protecteur ! »**

Ichigo tentait de garder son sang-froid mais c'était difficile. Il savait qu'il y avait eu d'autres protecteurs mais s'il était là c'était parce que ces derniers étaient morts ou avaient été banni par Mer. Qu'avait fait ce Gin pour être condamné à ne plus être ni humain ni protecteur ?

« **Disons simplement que Gin a décidé de voir d'autres horizons, intervint Aizen. Et toi, Ichigo, n'as-tu jamais eu envie d'avoir deux jambes comme moi ? De sortir de l'eau en marchant et d'arpenter le monde des humains ? »**

Le triton déglutit. Bien sûr que oui ! Il rêvait d'avoir des jambes et de marcher. Il mourait d'envie de découvrir le village pour lequel il sacrifiait ses rêves, de voir le monde qui le narguait. Et même s'il était retenu par son devoir, visiter rien qu'une journée avait toujours fait partie de ses rêves… Même si aujourd'hui il se demandait sincèrement comment il avait pu espérer faire partie d'un monde peuplé d'être assez abjects pour l'enfermer et le torturer.

« **Tu sais que l'humanité est maintenant au courant que tu existes ? déclara tout à coup Aizen.**

**-Que…**

**-Pour te sauver, renchérit Gin, il a fallu monter tout un dossier pour prouver que notre espèce était égale à l'Homme et donc, aux yeux de leurs stupides lois, rendre illégal le fait de nous capturer pour nous étudier.**

**-Mais si les gens savent que… que j'existe… »**

L'ondin secouait la tête, espérant peut-être que son propre déni voilerait la face du monde.

**« Même si tu retournes dans l'eau, des gens qui se fichent de la loi continueront à te traquer. Oh, lança nonchalamment Ichimaru, ils chercheront aux mauvais endroits puisque j'ai donné des faux pour le dossier, et ils finiront par se lasser quand ils ne trouveront rien au bout de dix ans… Mais imagine simplement un jour où tu ne fais pas attention, où un braconnier s'aventure un peu plus loin… »**

Ichigo frémit.

« **Un seul petit jour où tu n'es pas assez méfiant et où tu sauves un garçon qui fait semblant de se noyer… »**

Gin avait raison. Comment remplir son devoir de protecteur si ceux qu'on devait protéger se tournaient contre soi ? Comment faire ? Et plus dérangeant… Pourquoi se battre pour des gens qui voulaient torpiller dans le dos ? Ichigo ne s'était jamais posé cette question mais après son séjour en enfer, il y réfléchissait. Pourquoi faire ça pour les Hommes alors qu'ils ne lui rendaient pas la pareille ? Il se remémora tout à coup les mots de Grimmjow. _Ne t'abaisse pas à notre niveau_. Il était au-dessus oui… Il devait être supérieur à des sentiments tels que la rancune ou le ressentiment. C'était indigne de lui…

« **Alors… si ce jour devait arriver… murmura Ichigo, je compterai sur l'aide de mes amis.**

**-Des amis ? s'amusa Aizen. Un protecteur avec des amis humains ?**

**-Ils m'ont déjà sauvé car ils me reconnaissent à ma juste valeur. Je sais qu'il y a des humains monstrueux mais il en existe des bons qui n'ont rien fait pour être abandonnés en mer. Pour eux je continuerai de me battre et de protéger et si un jour je suis capturé… j'espère qu'ils me rendront la pareille. »**

Après un long silence, Gin et Sôsuke affichèrent une expression légèrement moqueuse mais qui cachait plutôt un côté blasé. Ils ne croyaient pas à ce qu'avait dit Ichigo ? Il leur prouverait à l'usure, tout simplement. Finalement, Ichimaru rit doucement et déclara sur un ton plus léger.

« **Parce que tu crois à ce que tu dis en plus ?**

**-…**

**-C'est beau l'idéalisme, Ichigo, mais attention la chute est dure quand on redescend sur Terre !**

**-Je ne suis pas idéaliste, je…**

**-Dans tous les cas tu ne peux rejoindre l'océan maintenant et tu sais pourquoi, coupa Aizen. Tu serais repéré en moins d'une semaine.**

**-Alors que proposes-tu si tu es si malin ? rétorqua Ichigo amer.**

**-Que tu joues aux humains. Et tiens, je gage que si tu passes une semaine en leur compagnie, tu comprendras à quel point tu crois à des choses insensées. L'homme est mauvais de nature.**

**-Je te prouverai que tu as tort, vieillard ! »**

Gin éclata de rire au sobriquet et pointa un doigt amusé vers son partenaire.

« **J'avais jamais réalisé que ton côté blasé faisait vieillard en effet ! rit-il. Bien trouvé, Ichigo ! »**

L'hybride fronça les sourcils, ne sachant décider si ses interlocuteurs étaient bons ou mauvais. Ils semblaient une fois sympathiques, la suivante lui juraient qu'il était fou de croire à des idéaux.

_**Peut-être que le manichéisme n'existe tout simplement pas Ichigo**_, résonna la voix de Gin dans sa tête.

« **Je serais curieux d'entendre tes conclusions dans une semaine~ »**

Ichigo était prêt à renchérir quand il entendit des pas pressés se rapprocher. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Grimmjow que ce dernier sautait directement dans l'eau pour l'enlacer. L'hybride répondit à l'étreinte avec joie, battant régulièrement de la queue pour qu'ils ne s'enfoncent pas dans les cinq mètres de profondeur. Le pêcheur ne cessait de marmonner son contentement, à quel point il était soulagé et bientôt Ichigo en fit de même.

Ils ne se préoccupaient absolument pas des spectateurs qui faisaient leur petite conversation tout bas à côté.

« Ichi Ichi, murmurait furieusement Grimmjow. J'te promets que ça n'arrivera plus jamais, j'te l'jure… J'te garde près d'moi et tu…

-Je t'aime, tu sais. »

Ichigo souriait sereinement. Son ami eut un moment de silence avant de sourire à son tour, caressant le visage pâle encadré de cheveux orange. C'était tellement mieux de dire ce genre de messages sans s'enfuir juste après, en regardant celui à qui il était destiné droit dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi, Ichigo… **Je t'aime**. »

L'entente de sa langue dans la bouche de son humain ravit les oreilles de l'hybride qui lui prit le visage dans les mains avant de se rapprocher lentement et l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Grimmjow voulut le repousser, de peur que son ondin ne devienne un homme mais Ichigo tenait fermement de sa force surnaturelle. Alors Jaggerjack se détendit et répondit progressivement au baiser, goûtant sans peur du temps qui s'écoule à ses lèvres fraiches et salines.

Ichigo fut le premier à taquiner l'entrée de sa bouche et, sans se brusquer, Grimmjow ouvrit. Le protecteur ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il essayait quand même et cela émoustillait son amant plus qu'un peu. Le pêcheur glissa ses mains sur le dos jusque sur les reins, il ne remarqua pas qu'il n'y avait déjà plus de nageoires. Mais lorsque ses mains caressèrent les rondeurs caractéristiques d'une paire de fesses, il rompit le baiser d'un coup, sous le choc.

L'hybride éclata de rire et s'accrocha bien vite à son humain alors que les deux commençaient à couler. Sans ses nageoires Ichigo était bien incapable de nager, il ne savait même pas comment utiliser toutes ces articulations.

« Bordel ! » grogna Grimmjow en ramenant le nouvel humain sur le bord.

Ichigo se laissait faire avec un demi-sourire. Une fois assis sur le bord, il s'étonna des sensations sur sa peau. Expérimentalement, il toucha ses cuisses du bout des doigts avant de poser sa main dessus. C'était très doux… complètement différent de ses écailles. Il voulut bouger sa jambe qui trempait dans l'eau mais cela lui arracha une expression douloureuse. Kisuke, en retrait jusqu'alors, lui expliqua que l'eau alourdissait considérablement ses membres et ses jambes n'étaient pas assez musclées pour bouger seules.

« **Oh… murmura-t-il émerveillé. J'ai bien deux jambes comme toi, Grimm… »**

Ichigo fronça les sourcils tout à coup en voyant son bas-ventre. Son ami aussi avait ça et il se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment étaient les sensations dessus. Il le toucha pour en avoir le cœur net mais Grimmjow l'arrêta d'une main en se raclant le fond de la gorge comme s'il était gêné.

« **J'crois qu'on va t'apprendre quelqu'chose comme la pudeur, hein, Ichi…**

**-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'étonna Ichigo. C'est normal non ? »**

Gin et Urahara éclatèrent d'un rire franc avant que le second n'ôte sa veste verte pour la passer sur les épaules du nouvel humain. Il lui expliqua qu'il devait se couvrir car maintenant il était plus sensible et pouvait attraper ce qu'on appelait des maladies. L'ex-protecteur avait acquiescé et passé le vêtement sans broncher, le serrant à la taille.

Il tenta ensuite de se lever mais il était incapable de trouver le bon ordre de mouvements pour ce faire. Pourtant quand il regardait les humains ça semblait si facile ! Encore une fois on lui expliqua que l'absence de muscles assez développés dans ses membres ne lui permettrait pas de marcher de suite. Devant son air attristé à cette perspective, Grimmjow le rassura.

« **T'inquiète, j't'apprendrai à marcher, okay ?**

**-Hm.**

**-En attendant, j'te porterai.** »

Ichigo passa donc ses bras autour du cou de son ami et s'y cramponna. Il remarqua bien vite qu'il lui faudrait faire des efforts s'il ne voulait pas tomber et en conclut donc qu'il n'avait plus du tout la même force qu'avant.

« **Qu'allez-vous faire alors ? demanda Aizen.**

**-Rentrer à Ieron, fut la réponse d'Urahara. Ces deux-là vont avoir besoin d'intimité… »**

Les deux en questions partaient déjà vers la sortie, Grimmjow impatient de pouvoir montrer à Ichigo toutes les merveilles qu'il avait toujours espéré voir et surtout… Pouvoir le tenir contre lui sans craindre qu'il ne se dessèche par manque d'eau, l'embrasser sans peur.

A partir de maintenant oui, il n'y avait plus que tous les deux.

Alors qu'Ichigo savourait le plaisir d'avoir un nouveau corps, il cachait son inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas alarmer Grimmjow aussi il affichait un air absolument joyeux et heureux de pouvoir être avec lui, du reste, il était vraiment heureux. Mais en sentant ses écailles disparaître pour de la peau, il avait entendu les échos de Mer qui s'effaçaient et les derniers cris des âmes en peine qu'il n'avait pas sauvées. Maintenant qu'il partait, qui s'occuperait de les soulager ? Qui s'occuperait des nouvelles âmes des morts… ? Est-ce que Mer le punirait d'avoir abandonné son poste ?

« Je vais d'abord t'emmener t'habiller et après on ira manger un repas énorme ! s'exclama Grimmjow dans sa langue, puis se rendant compte que son ami ne comprenait peut-être pas, répéta dans sa langue maternelle.

-**On va manger quoi ? demanda doucement Ichigo pour s'intéresser. J'ai jamais mangé de la nourriture humaine ! En fait, je n'ai jamais mangé tout court… »**

Alors que le pêcheur se lançait dans une grande explication joyeusement teintée d'euphorie, Ichigo lança un regard à Gin et Aizen qui affichaient un air supérieur, comme s'ils savaient déjà quels étaient les problèmes qui se dresseraient encore sur leur chemin. Est-ce qu'Ichigo avait bien fait ?

Et alors que les deux hôtes conduisaient Urahara, Grimmjow et l'ex-protecteur dans une voiture pour les ramener vers Ieron, Ichigo feintait la joie tout en se disant qu'il regrettait déjà. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne trompait personne derrière la façade de ce petit pari avec Aizen. Il pouvait très bien retourner à la mer maintenant et rester dans les profondeurs inatteignables à guider simplement les morts comme il l'avait toujours fait, ne sauvant plus ceux qui étaient sur le fil du rasoir. Il y aurait plus de morts certes, mais beaucoup moins d'âmes errantes que s'il n'était plus là du tout.

Il regrettait déjà parce qu'il savait qu'il avait abandonné son devoir pour quelque chose d'égoïste : profiter de l'amour d'un humain. Et alors qu'il posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Grimmjow et savourait les sensations, la nouveauté de sa situation exceptionnelle, il se disait que quelque part dans l'océan, une personne venait de se noyer et allait souffrir éternellement parce qu'il était là contre celui qu'il aimait.

Si cette personne faisait partie de ses bourreaux ou de ces gens qui l'avaient regardé en captivité en s'extasiant, il se dit que c'était bien fait mais si cette personne était innocente, il jugea juste que c'était triste pour elle. Et savoir qu'il avait pensé cela l'horrifia.

* * *

**Et devinez ce qui ne devrait plus tarder à venir... x) Merci d'avoir lu!**


	9. Alors qu'elle soit belle! FIN

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

**Yo!**

**Juste pour info, à propos des lemons. Je ne fais plus dans le gore très explicite, plus envie. C'est toujours rating M, parce que toujours explicite, mais n'espérez pas « un bon gros lemon bien bandant » ou je ne sais quoi.**

**Sur ce, après une longue longue longue attente… Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Une légende oubliée

_Alors qu'elle soit belle !_

_Résumé_

_Ichigo a été sauvé des griffes de Luisenbarn grâce à l'aide du Mécène Marin, Aizen et de son acolyte et ex-ondin Gin. Aizen, histoire de prouver à Ichigo qu'il se sacrifie pour des humains pourris, gage avec Ichigo que s'il devient humain pour une semaine au moins, son opinion sera la même que la sienne. Ichigo tient le pari, mais derrière cette façade, Ichigo sait pertinemment qu'en devenant humain, il se laisse aller à son égoïsme tandis que des gens meurent en mer._

_Personne ne semble avoir remarqué ce dilemme qui naît chez l'ondin et Ichigo repart alors à Ieron avec un Grimmjow aux anges de pouvoir avoir Ichigo près de lui._

~ o ~

« Pourquoi tu ne leur avais pas dit qu'il ne pourrait pas rester humain ? »

Kisuke leva le nez de son journal à la question de Yoruichi. Après un long silence où il réfléchit mûrement sa réponse, il soupira finalement et n'ajouta rien. Si son acolyte s'en offusqua, elle ne pressa pas pour autant et comprit qu'il y avait encore et toujours eu des obstacles et qu'elle aurait dû le savoir.

Elle secoua la tête, presque aussi déçue et triste que Grimmjow, puis plongea son regard jaune de fauve sur l'horizon mou de l'océan. Les deux amis étaient sur la jetée du port d'Ieron et observaient le dernier bateau, un modeste esquif, mouiller au large des côtes. Celui de Grimmjow.

Depuis des années c'était ainsi que cela se passait. Grimmjow avait repris la pêche pour les derniers rares habitants d'Ieron la Désertée comme on la nommait maintenant. Et quand il partait, il était toujours accompagné de son Protecteur, son amant. Ils allaient fendant les flots et lorsque le pêcheur avait assez de poissons, il rentrait, vidait les cales et reprenait un transport bien plus modeste, un Optimist. Et sur le couchant souvent, on distinguait au loin une voile solitaire fixe.

Le pêcheur était probablement assis sur la planche installée au ras de l'eau et il parlait avec Ichigo qui nageait autour de lui. Un humain et un ondin. Depuis le début ça avait été un doux rêve plein de rebondissements, de peurs et d'espoirs. Mais il semblait que les deux amants ne regrettaient rien, vivre longtemps l'un auprès de l'autre était tout ce qui leur importait.

« Pourquoi je ne leur ai pas dit ? » murmura finalement Kisuke.

Yoruichi dressa l'oreille, espérant peut-être une réponse à sa question. Son ami soupira encore, les yeux cachés par son éternel bob rayé.

« Parce qu'ils le savaient déjà… »

~ o ~

_Cinq ans plus tôt_

La voiture revenant du parc Atlantica se gara près de chez Urahara. Le marchand, jusqu'alors au volant, quitta son poste et laissa Grimmjow aider l'ex-ondin à marcher à l'intérieur. Le chemin avait été très long et on en avait profité pour acheter des habits au plus jeune des trois qui était paradoxalement le plus vieux.

Ichigo portait un bermuda beige en lin et une chemise de type tunisienne blanche. Ces couleurs rehaussaient avec force et beauté son teint halé et ses cheveux brillants, et rien ne semblait entacher son sourire radieux. Chaque regard était une découverte, et les encouragements et explications de son guide attitré le ravissaient.

L'ex-ondin était encore fatigué de ses mésaventures et il avait beaucoup dormi durant le voyage. Il restait quelque cicatrices des sévices passés sur son corps et son esprit, mais il avait pris sur lui de les oublier. Tout semblait parfait hormis peut-être ce malaise qui le taraudait profondément et qu'il avait fini par attribuer au changement radical de mode de vie.

« Venez, je vais vous aider à mieux aménager la cabane de la crique.

-On vivra là-bas, Urahara ? demanda Ichigo.

-A moins que vous ne vouliez retourner chez Grimmjow ? »

Le concerné grogna pour manifester son mécontentement. Après tout, admit Ichigo avec un sourire, il aimait bien cette crique où ils s'étaient réellement rencontrés. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs, et aussi la statuette de bois et…

« Oh non ! s'exclama Ichigo, non !

-Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'inquiéta le pêcheur.

Le nouvel humain fronça les sourcils avant de prendre un air triste en soupirant.

« Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs… Je ne peux plus trouver la petite statue en bois… »

Grimmjow faillit dire qu'il la retrouverait dès qu'il redeviendrait ondin, mais cela revenait à dire qu'il ne resterait pas humain. Et égoïstement, il voulait garder Ichigo pour lui. Il se contenta alors d'enlacer son amant en lui promettant qu'il lui en sculpterait autant qu'il le souhaitait.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir installé la cabane de la crique, le petit groupe d'amis s'était réuni pour écouter Yoruichi leur parler de l'état d'Ieron. Elle reparla du raz-de-marée qui avait submergé le village après la capture d'Ichigo. Il ne restait maintenant plus que la moitié du village et encore, une bonne partie de ces survivants réfléchissaient à sérieusement s'en aller. Il n'y avait plus que deux ou trois pêcheurs pour subvenir aux besoins des gens et sous le regard insistant d'Ichigo, Grimmjow accepta de reprendre la pêche.

Yoruichi parla aussi de Sasakibe à qui elle avait expliqué les origines de ces cataclysmes. Il avait fini par y croire et, cela l'avait surprise, Loly avait été la première à soutenir la cause de maintenant l'ex-ondin.

« Mais la ville semble plutôt bien réparée ?

-C'est grâce au travail de Grimmjow, intervint Urahara. Il me semble qu'Isshin et ses filles ont également beaucoup aidé, n'est-ce pas, Yoruichi ?

-Oui, ils ont soigné pas mal de monde. »

Ichigo dressa l'oreille.

« Isshin ? C'est l'homme qui m'a aidé dans le filet ?

-Ouais, Ichi. Tu voudras aller le voir ? »

Le nouvel humain sourit, il serait ravi de pouvoir remercier l'homme. Il avait craint de détester les humains lorsqu'il était enfermé dans l'aquarium, mais le petit pari avec Aizen le poussait à chercher le positif chez les Humains et, à la réflexion, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir protégé des gens comme Isshin.

« Tu veux te reposer peut-être, Ichigo ? demanda Kisuke. Il va te falloir un peu de temps pour t'habituer à ton nouveau corps.

-Oui… Je sens qu'il est vraiment moins résistant.

-Tu as mal que'qu'part ? s'inquiéta Grimmjow. Tu as besoin de…

-Non non, coupa l'ex-ondin. Je sens juste que ce corps est limité et j'ai un peu du mal pour le comprendre. »

L'homme soupira, soulagé. Il observa ensuite les deux marchands quitter la crique vers leur magasin et demeura perdu dans ses pensées un moment ensuite. Il avait peine à réaliser que tout ceci était vrai. Ichigo avait abandonné son statut d'être extraordinaire pour le rejoindre sur la terre, lui, le pêcheur taciturne au sale caractère.

~ o ~

A dater de ce jour, les instants s'écoulèrent dans une douce lenteur qui ravissait les deux amoureux réunis. Lorsque Grimmjow partait pêcher, Ichigo l'accompagnait. Au départ ils profitaient de ces moments pour être ensemble, se découvrir. L'ex-ondin avait eu quelques surprises au réveil et depuis il paniquait un peu des réactions de son corps. Grimmjow l'avait rassuré longuement, lui expliquant que c'était normal, mais Ichigo le savait déjà. Il était juste très différent de le savoir et de l'expérimenter.

Du coup Grimmjow essayait de limiter les rapprochements entre eux de peur de se montrer trop entreprenant et effrayer son compagnon. Après tout, jusqu'à la veille, Ichigo n'avait même pas de jambes !

« J'aime bien être ici… »

Les deux hommes étaient assis dans l'Optimist de Grimmjow et voguait mollement au rythme des vagues, à peine dérangés par le vent et baignés de la lumière du coucher de soleil. Ichigo avait appuyé sa tête sur l'épaule du pêcheur et regardait l'horizon se fondre avec la mer, attendant patiemment le moment où il n'y aurait plus de lumière.

Seuls dans cette immensité, il commençait à ressentir ce dont les hommes de la mer parlaient. L'océan était abrupt. Cette solitude devait effrayer lorsque l'on n'entendait pas la voix de Mère, lorsqu'on ne pouvait plus dire que sa maison était les six septième de la planète.

« Tu as l'air mélancolique. »

Ce n'était pas une question que Grimmjow posait, mais Ichigo n'en tint pas réellement compte et préféra esquiver.

« Juste un peu fatigué tu sais. »

L'homme bourru ne releva pas. L'ex-ondin ferma les yeux.

Ichigo ne reprit pas la mer les jours suivants.

~ o ~

Le premier jour après son arrivée, Ichigo se réveilla avec les cris des mouettes, l'odeur de la marée et celle de son amant. Tranquillement installé contre lui, il garda cependant les yeux fermés avec un sourire calme, profitant de ce moment qu'il devinait magique.

« Réveillé ? résonna la voix profonde du pêcheur.

-Hnn… non… »

Cela fit sourire Grimmjow qui ne fit pas pour autant mine de se redresser. Il sentit les jambes de l'ex-ondin entourer une des siennes pour mieux s'accrocher à lui. Comme une moule à son rocher, pensa-t-il avec amusement.

L'ex-ondin soupira et ouvrit finalement les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de Grimmjow. Et tout à coup il eut une vision de son père dans ces traits. Le même regard perçant, mais beaucoup plus libre maintenant. Comme si ces sourcils froncés s'étaient enfin redressés du poids imaginaire qui leur pesait dessus. Sans s'en empêcher, Ichigo embrassa alors l'homme et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu aimes vivre sur terre pour l'instant ?

-Je ne suis là que depuis un jour, Grimm…

-Oui, mais pour le moment ? »

Devant l'insistance de son compagnon, Ichigo réfléchit un instant.

« Oui, j'aime bien. C'est vraiment différent. »

Grimmjow prit un instant et répondit alors :

« Différent de chez toi avant ou… différent de ce que tu espérais ? »

L'un comme l'autre savait que c'était la seconde option. Pourtant ce n'était pas forcément négatif. Ichigo avait idéalisé la vie sur terre, il avait imaginé des choses magnifiques et la vue dévastée d'Ieron l'avait refroidi dès le début. Et tous les humains qui s'étaient succédés avant dans l'aquarium… Il en faudrait beaucoup pour revoir son jugement dans le positif.

« Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de temps pour m'adapter, Grimm. Et puis je n'ai quasiment rien vu à part ta cabane et ton bateau ! ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

-Ah parce que c'est de ma faute ? »

Les deux se chicanèrent un moment. L'ex-ondin eut le dernier mot même s'il avait dû pour cela reparler avec sa langue maternelle. Ils se levèrent tard après quelques câlins qui demeurèrent somme toute assez chastes.

La journée se partagea entre visiter la ville et faire connaissance avec les gens. Ichigo aurait voulu dire ce qu'il était réellement. Les gens le croiraient vu l'ampleur des désastres et la réclusion d'Ieron. Il voulait voir de première main les réactions des gens, voir si ceux de l'aquarium étaient des exceptions. Mais Urahara l'en garda bien, on ne savait jamais si des gens mal intentionnés pouvaient l'apprendre et l'enlever pour l'étudier ou le vendre. Alors on présenta Ichigo comme un ami de Grimmjow venu pour une convalescence.

Ichigo n'aima pas cela, mais s'y résolut et, derrière ses grands sourires, observa consciencieusement son environnement.

Il rencontra Isshin et sa famille, et fut ravi d'être accueilli comme un membre de leur petit cercle. Isshin était bien différent du soir où il l'avait rencontré, ne cessant de jouer le pitre au désespoir d'une de ses filles. Ichigo s'entendit bien avec Karin et Yuzu, elles étaient attentionnées et sympathiques, essayant le plus possible de parler dans la langue de l'ex-ondin.

Le jeune homme évoqua donc, pour répondre aux demandes curieuses des trois, la vie sous l'eau. Comment il évoluait là-bas, comment il parlait avec les poissons. Les dauphins étaient très intelligents et de bons compagnons de conversation, mais pas forcément les mérous… Cela fit sourire les petites filles qui, à leur tour, lui racontèrent les histoires de sirènes et d'êtres merveilleux. Ichigo fut surpris de tous ces contes qui étaient si beaux et se demanda sincèrement pourquoi des gens nourris avec des histoires aussi touchantes avaient pu être méchants avec lui.

Il lui était inconcevable de ne pas admirer le héros des histoires de son enfance, ou à défaut, l'aimer.

Plus tard, en voyant un portrait de famille dans l'entrée de la maison, Ichigo reconnut la mère de famille. Il l'avait vue plusieurs fois, elle faisait partie des Marcheurs de la nuit. Ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver à temps et conduire dans un au-delà plus doux. Cela lui rappela ceux qui se perdaient en mer probablement à l'instant même et qu'il ne sauverait pas.

« Urahara-san m'a dit que tu guidais les gens morts en mer, Ichi-nii…

-Oui, Yuzu. Je le faisais avant.

-Tu sais où est Maman alors ? »

L'ex-ondin fit alors une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite jusqu'à présent.

« Je l'ai conduite quand elle a disparu en mer. Elle a été très douce, et j'ai discuté avec elle un long moment. Maintenant elle repose en paix. »

Il mentit.

~ o ~

« Alors comment s'est déroulé ce premier jour ? »

Ichigo attendait le retour de Grimmjow de la pêche en compagnie d'Urahara. Tout en travaillant sur les projets du scientifique, ils conversaient de tout et de rien, parfois interrompus par Yoruichi qui se plaignait du bazar de son colocataire.

« Très bien, répondit calmement l'ex-ondin. Je suis surpris car je pensais que ça serait différent, mais j'aime bien la terre.

-Différent ?

-Je crois que je suis un peu déçu par les Hommes, Urahara-san… »

Le scientifique soupira et balaya une mèche dérangeante devant ses yeux.

« S'il y a bien une chose de magnifique avec les Hommes, c'est qu'ils sont capables du pire comme du meilleur, Ichigo. Et c'est dans le pire qu'ils montrent le meilleur. »

L'ex-ondin sembla percuter et saisir ce que voulait dire son ami. Il admit un sourire.

« Oui, je les aime pour ça. Je pense que comme Mère me manque aussi, je dois être un peu plus pessimiste.

-Et puis Ieron est très petite, tu ne peux pas voir vraiment ce qu'est l'humanité.

-Les Kurosaki m'ont dit qu'il y avait des milliards d'Hommes sur Terre. C'est énorme ! »

Kisuke s'amusa de cette réaction et se retint de dire que cela n'empêchait pas certains de se sentir seul.

~ o ~

Le troisième jour fut un peu plus mouvementé. Isshin proposa à Ichigo de venir à la 'vraie' ville avec lui et ses filles pour y faire des courses et, naturellement, Grimmjow fit partie de l'aventure. Cette découverte émerveilla Ichigo qui apprit ce qu'était la monnaie et, par extension, la notion même de communauté.

Il fut subjugué de l'organisation de la route, des magasins. Le commerce était un mot qui n'existait pas dans sa langue et il eut du mal à comprendre cette notion de propriété et tout ce qu'elle engendrait.

On l'emmena voir une fête foraine itinérante et la découverte des attractions le ravit d'autant plus qu'il put s'y promener seul avec Grimmjow. Il mangea de nouvelles choses, joua à des stands de tir et autres réjouissances qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé exister.

Cette journée lui redonna une bouffée d'espoir, chassa sa morosité latente. Et accroché au bras de son pêcheur, il pensa même que vivre ainsi ne lui déplairait pas. Au contraire. La vie d'Homme pouvait s'avérer pleine de rebondissements au final et cette évolution permanente lui donnait envie.

Ils rentrèrent tard le soir, l'ex-ondin mort de fatigue. Ichigo avait certes appris à marcher très vite, mais ses jambes étaient encore faibles. Il ne broncha pas devant un bain chaud et quelques massages de son compagnon pour détendre ses muscles endoloris.

Les deux amoureux partageaient nombre de moments intimes, mais aucun n'osait aller plus loin. L'anxiété les retenait sans doute, ou peut-être avaient-ils peur que leur situation ne soit pas assez stable ? Ils n'auraient su l'expliquer eux-mêmes à vrai dire. Ils étaient comme un jeune couple qui attendait le moment parfait où ils auraient besoin de plus. Rester l'un contre l'autre, parfois pousser un peu plus les choses, mais ne rien brusquer. C'était une situation qui leur convenait.

« Tu as vraiment de grandes mains, constata Ichigo alors qu'il observait les membres parcourir les muscles de ses jambes.

-Tu vas pas te plaindre en plus ? moqua Grimmjow. Elles sont loin de te déplaire. »

L'ex-ondin s'amusa du ton de son compagnon. Il se laissa aller sur le lit, parfaitement détendu et écoutant les bruits de la nuit. Les grillons et le ressac de la mer résonnaient comme une berceuse familière déjà et avec un pincement au cœur, il ferma les yeux.

Grimmjow remarqua ce malaise soudain et vint enlacer celui qu'il aimait tendrement. Il lui caressait les cheveux depuis un moment déjà quand il murmura enfin :

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Ichi. J'vois que t'es triste… »

Ichigo tourna la tête vers Grimmjow et s'étonna encore de la ressemblance qu'il partageait avec son père. Le jeune homme soupira et afficha un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Tu gardes des choses pour toi et j'ai pas l'impression que ça te fasse du bien, Ichi, insista Grimmjow. Je veux pas te forcer à parler mais il faudrait que tu parles justement… »

L'ex-ondin posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son amoureux et lui caressa le visage doucement.

« Tu sais ce que sont les Marcheurs de la nuit ?

-Nan, c'est quoi ? »

Ichigo détourna le regard brièvement et prit son courage à deux mains.

« Mon rôle en tant que Protecteur est de protéger les âmes des morts en mer. Je dois limiter les dégâts causés par des catastrophes naturelles, mais surtout, guider les morts vers l'au-delà.

-Oui je sais ça…

-Mais je ne suis pas infaillible. »

Grimmjow repensa tout à coup à ces nuits où il était incapable de dormir, où il sentait un malaise profond l'agiter. Ces nuits où l'atmosphère pesait comme à la veille d'une tempête.

« J'ai… une fois dit à Mère que je ne voulais plus être Protecteur, que je voulais être libre. Elle m'a laissé faire et j'ai alors parcouru les océans. »

Grimmjow écoutait le récit avec attention, s'attendant à une chute inquiétante.

« C'était bien. J'ai appris des choses sur les autres espèces, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à observer les humains. Ceux qui naviguaient par besoin, d'autres qui admiraient la vue. J'ai aussi croisé des enfants avec qui j'ai discuté et ils me comprenaient tous. C'était magnifique… »

Ichigo soupira.

« Puis j'ai commencé à voir des gens sous l'eau. Des gens aux yeux vides qui m'effrayaient car ils criaient et se lamentaient. J'ai essayé de les fuir puisque j'étais impuissant face à eux, mais ils étaient nombreux et ils me suivaient.

-C'était…

-Quand j'ai compris qu'ils étaient les âmes des gens morts en mer, j'ai repris mon rôle. Et avec plus de force encore, je ne voulais plus jamais les voir ou les entendre, plus jamais que quelqu'un devienne comme eux. »

Ichigo fit une pause.

« Mais ils sont toujours là sous l'eau. Ils me suivaient toujours en pleurant, tous les jours depuis si longtemps… Et parmi eux, il y a des gens que… Il y a la mère des Kurosaki.

-Mais tu as dit à Yuzu qu'elle était…

-J'ai menti, coupa Ichigo. J'ai menti pour qu'elle ne me déteste pas, pour ne pas la blesser. Je t'ai menti aussi.

-Sur quoi ? demanda Grimmjow sérieusement.

-Par omission, je t'ai menti.

-Ichigo, tu…

-Ce sont eux qu'on appelle les Marcheurs de la nuit. Et j'ai été jaloux d'eux une fois tous les ans. Parce que Mère leur avait offert une compensation pour leur au-delà détruit. Une fois par an, la nuit, elle les laisse quitter l'océan pour retourner sur la terre voir ceux qu'ils aiment. Une fois par an, ils marchent sur la terre… pendant que moi je les regarde, seul dans mon océan en me disant que c'est ma punition.

-Non, Ichigo. Tu as fait une erreur parce que tu voulais être libéré de ton devoir, tu… Ce n'est pas une punition. Mer ne te ferait jamais ça je pense.

-Ton père est un Marcheur, Grimmjow… »

Ichigo garda le regard fixé sur celui de son compagnon, craignant sa réaction. Le pêcheur eut un air un peu surpris et demeura silencieux quelques minutes.

« Et alors ? Je suis triste pour lui, mais je ne vais pas te détester pour autant. N'importe qui aurait craqué au moins une fois sous l'énorme devoir que Mer t'impose. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir alors que tu sauves la vie à bien plus de gens. »

Le jeune homme sentit les larmes jaillir de ses yeux.

« Mais il n'y a plus de Protecteur en ce moment, Grimmjow ! gémit Ichigo. Plus personne pour guider les morts et les naufragés ! »

L'homme eut un air blessé devant la détresse de son compagnon déchiré entre devoir et amour. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

« Shh… N'y pense pas Ichigo, shh… »

~ o ~

Durant les jours qui suivirent Grimmjow se montra d'une douceur infinie envers Ichigo. Il ne voyait plus son amant de la même manière. Chacun de ses sourires avec les fillettes Kurosaki prenait une dimension dramatique, chaque moment où il semblait s'amuser devenait source de culpabilité future et le pêcheur se mortifia d'être en partie la raison de cette douleur que s'infligeait Ichigo.

S'il demeurait humain malgré tout c'était pour être avec lui.

Ils se trouvaient sur la jetée près de leur maisonnette. Ichigo regardait l'eau avec un air pensif, appuyé contre Grimmjow qui l'enlaçait. Ils formaient un beau tableau tous les deux, quoique triste. Leurs pieds se mouvaient mollement dans l'eau claire de la crique.

Parfois Ichigo murmurait ses espoirs fous où Mère le laisserait partir et nommerait un nouveau protecteur. Le pêcheur répondait que ça serait bien. Parfois Ichigo disait aussi qu'il aimait Grimmjow. Il répondait toujours « pas autant que je t'aime moi ». Cela arrachait un petit sourire à l'ex-ondin qui continuait de noyer son regard dans l'eau claire de la crique.

« Il n'y a plus rien, Grimm… quand je suis là, les jambes dans l'eau, je ne sens pas… je suis là, l'eau est là, mais… mais elle n'est plus mon amie, même pas mon ennemie… »

Grimmjow l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait donner.

« Je sais, Ichi, je sais… »

Les baisers prirent plus d'ardeur, ils se confirmèrent, s'affirmèrent. Leurs mains se promenaient avec lenteur sur le corps de l'autre, essayant de ne pas être trop impérieuses, pour ne pas s'effrayer. Grimmjow avait enlacé le torse plus fin d'Ichigo pour le prendre contre lui tandis que l'ex-ondin entourait sa nuque puissante pour continuer de l'embrasser.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils continuèrent, se souciant de temps en temps de prendre leur souffle, mais ils ne se détachaient pas l'un de l'autre. Quand parfois leurs bouches ne se touchaient plus, leurs lèvres décidaient de s'effleurer et leurs souffles se mêlaient alors, éreintés.

Le pêcheur poussa bientôt le nouvel humain dos au sol, toujours avec une lenteur prudente. Il n'était pas à sa première fois et Ichigo en connaissait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait croire, mais il avait à cœur de bien faire. Il voulait montrer ses sentiments. Montrer à Ichigo à quel point il l'aimait, comme si cet amour à lui-seul pourrait apaiser la mélancolie de l'ex-ondin.

Le 'ploc' sonore de l'eau interrompit les pensées de Grimmjow qui avisa alors l'air rassurant d'Ichigo, sous lui. Il jouait avec son pied dans l'eau claire de la crique, rappelant ainsi son amant vers lui. Le pêcheur était en appui sur un bras, l'autre suivant sa main qui caressait le torse bronzé. Ichigo souriait tendrement et fermait les yeux de temps en temps pour savourer le contact.

Un regard dans les azurs perçants et Grimmjow sourit. Ichigo était si rassurant.

Il se pencha encore pour l'embrasser et ils s'enlevèrent alors leur chemise à manches courtes d'un commun accord. Ils étaient habillés de leur bermuda de bain, comme d'habitude, et les enlever ne leur prit pas plus de temps qu'un nouveau baiser sur leurs lèvres rougies.

Parfois Grimmjow avait envie de parler, de murmurer des mots à l'oreille de celui qu'il considèrerait toujours comme son ondin, mais Ichigo lui souriait, espiègle. Le pêcheur se taisait alors pour se concentrer sur les mains du nouvel humain, sur ses jambes qui s'écartaient pour l'accueillir entre. L'homme retint un gémissement proche du grognement en sentant l'autre ainsi si proche.

Un regard à l'adresse d'Ichigo. Il n'en menait pas large.

Lentement, ils s'enlacèrent pour n'avoir plus l'impression que d'être un. Serrés forts l'un contre l'autre, ils ne cessaient de se toucher, de s'effleurer. Grimmjow dévorait le cou de son amant quand ce dernier bougeait le bassin pour le provoquer. Ichigo se cambrait délicieusement quand son amant massait ses côtés, le haut de ses jambes, le creux des genoux.

Se trouver sur le bord d'une jetée était bien le cadet de leurs soucis. Au contraire, Mer serait témoin de ce qui les unissait, un amour qui bravait l'océan.

Les souffles effrénés se murent bientôt en grognement parfois ponctués d'une note plus aigüe. D'un murmure plus prononcé, de mots précipités. Grimmjow prit l'initiative au bout d'un moment et prit dans sa main leur deux sexes pour les frotter l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient déjà eu l'envie de le faire plusieurs fois, mais n'étaient jamais allé jusqu'au bout.

Aujourd'hui il n'y aurait pas de retour, parce qu'aujourd'hui ils se touchaient pour se dire quelque chose.

Ichigo ouvrait la bouche comme pour gémir, mais souvent aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Il savourait d'une manière purement délicieuse avant d'ajouter sa main pour prendre un peu le relai et laisser son amant profiter autant que lui. Et Ichigo adorait voir cet air abandonné qu'arborait son pêcheur.

Les gestes devinrent plus brouillons, bien moins réfléchis. Au fur et à mesure, ils bougeaient, se redressaient tantôt l'un assis, l'autre sur les genoux. Ou tous les deux allongés de côté. Cela les faisait sourire d'amusement avant de reprendre tout le sérieux du plaisir qu'ils se donnaient.

Finalement, sentant qu'il allait craquer, Grimmjow dégagea sa main et se pencha vers Ichigo. Il leur manquait un peu de matériel pour mener les choses jusqu'au bout. Cela fit rire un peu le nouvel humain qui ne trouva rien à redire au fait de se lever pour rejoindre leur cabane. Même nus comme des vers.

Au contraire, ils continuèrent de s'asticoter, de s'embrasser et de se toucher jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent d'un coup sur le lit. Un crac sonore les fit se regarder un moment, interdits, et le lit s'effondra de quelques centimètres. Loin de les déranger, ils eurent un air amusé et éclatèrent de rire tout en continuant leurs affaires.

Ichigo fronça un peu les sourcils lorsque Grimmjow glissa une main entre ses jambes et plus près de son intimité. Il adressa un air interrogateur à son amant qui lui répondit d'un baiser qui se prolongea longtemps. Au moins le temps que trois doigts puissent passer sans que cela ne perturbe le nouvel humain plus que de raisons.

Grimmjow s'étonnait de voir son amant si à l'aise, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il préférait faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qui savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Il avait l'impression que c'était plus facile de communiquer à ce moment, plus profond. Et puis, savoir comment Ichigo pouvait se sentir aussi à l'aise, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il était bien là, ils étaient bien là, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

L'ex-ondin commença bientôt à gémir un peu plus, rompant enfin leurs ébats jusqu'alors presque aphones. Cela amusa Grimmjow qui mit plus d'ardeur à la tâche pour bien préparer la suite. Il sentait dans son dos, sur ses épaules et le haut de ses bras, les caresses d'Ichigo qui parfois prenaient des accents graves. Mais il continuait de retenir son souffle entre deux hoquets sans même réaliser ses gestes.

Ichigo attrapa finalement le visage de Grimmjow dans ses mains et leurs regards s'attardèrent l'un dans l'autre. Ils savaient à ce moment ce qu'ils faisaient, ils savaient que ce serait leur plus beau souvenir de ce genre, peut-être le seul. Était-ce la dernière fois ? C'était une éventualité dont ils étaient conscients. Si c'était la dernière fois…

Alors autant qu'elle soit belle.

Lentement, ils ne firent plus qu'un, tant dans leurs corps que leurs yeux et leurs esprits. Ils se lièrent définitivement, sachant malgré eux qu'ils finiraient blessés… Mais pour l'instant ils étaient heureux alors ils souriaient.

Grimmjow prit beaucoup de soin au départ, pour qu'ils prennent leurs marques, avant d'imposer progressivement un rythme qu'ils se firent un plaisir de ne jamais suivre plus de deux minutes. A quoi cela servait de réfléchir après tout ? Ils n'en avaient pas besoin à ce moment. Seules comptaient les caresses effrénées, les baisers violents, les gestes brusques, les souffles haletants et les gémissements. L'un et l'autre, ils n'étaient plus qu'un et ils se le prouvaient de la même manière, en parfaite harmonie.

Leurs grognements rauques envahirent la pièce et résonnèrent probablement à l'extérieur, mais qu'en avaient-ils à faire ? Ils étaient à cet endroit à cet instant, de tout leur être et sans craindre le futur ou la mort.

Ils atteignirent bientôt ce qu'ils désiraient et continuèrent un peu plus avant de s'effondrer exténués, mais le sourire toujours aux coins de leurs lèvres. Ichigo s'était blotti contre Grimmjow, le courant d'air frais marin les rafraichissant avec plaisir, et ils se regardaient. Parfois ils fermaient aussi leurs paupières pour se reposer un peu, puis ils se réveillaient en pleine forme.

Et encore une fois, ils se parlaient de cette manière.

Leur plus belle façon de dire _je t'aime_.

~ o ~

Urahara remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ses deux protégés. Il conclut alors qu'ils étaient déjà redescendus de leur petit nuage. Ils n'auraient pas profité longtemps de leur temps en amoureux et égaux, et cela le désolait. Mère était parfois cruelle, mais donner naissance à un Protecteur alors qu'elle-même était maltraitée et polluée était difficile.

Depuis quelques temps, les jours étaient plus courts et cela n'annonçait pas l'arrivée de l'hiver. Ce premier signe mis la puce à l'oreille du scientifique qui décoda bientôt les suivants. La teinte rouge des couchers de soleil imprégnait le ciel bleu de manière très discrète, les animaux étaient tout à coup moins présents, comme enfuis. L'atmosphère était lourde… Au départ il avait cru aux Marcheurs de la nuit, mais ce n'était ni la période ni la nuit. Alors il avait fini par comprendre.

Le Tumulte.

C'était ainsi que l'on nommait la période où le Protecteur est parti trop longtemps, une de ces occurrences où le monde menace d'imploser.

« C'est ça le Tumulte ? demanda Yoruichi à son ami un matin. C'est plutôt calme…

-Sais-tu que la civilisation minoenne, 1800 avant Jésus-Christ, était la plus avancée ? Elle possédait des rues pavées, des immeubles, l'eau courante et même la climatisation. On soupçonne les mythes de parler de cette civilisation sous le nom d'Atlantide.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Cette civilisation s'est éteinte en une nuit, perdant tous leurs savoirs pour se livrer dans les années suivantes à des actes aussi préhistoriques que le cannibalisme.

-Que…

-Elle aurait disparu à cause de l'éruption volcanique la plus destructrice de l'histoire de l'Europe. Des milliers de tonnes de pierres projetées, des raz-de-marée de trente mètre de haut… En une nuit. »

Urahara afficha un air amusé devant celui ahuri de son amie.

« Oui, ma chère. Ce fut provoqué par un Tumulte. Parce qu'une Protectrice avait choisi un homme plutôt que son devoir. »

~ o ~

Ichigo regardait le ciel avec une inquiétude chaque jour grandissante. Il vivait avec son amant chaque jour comme le dernier, sachant pertinemment que le temps était bientôt écoulé. Il avait cependant profité d'un moment de solitude pour parcourir la plage et réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il allait faire.

« Ichigo ! »

L'ex-ondin sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Gin. Il fit volte-face et avisa les deux acolytes qui marchaient pieds nus sur le sable vers lui. Ils avaient laissé leur voiture sur le bord de la route.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda l'ancien Protecteur. Stressé en ce moment je dirais ?

-Mais…

-Le Tumulte, expliqua Aizen. Ieron est entré dans une bulle en dehors du monde. J'ai remarqué ça lorsque je n'ai pas pu joindre Urahara. »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Si Ieron était déjà isolée du monde alors la situation était critique. Il ne donnait pas douze heures avant que tout ne s'effondre, qu'Ieron et ses alentours sur 200km ne soient définitivement rasés.

« Alors tu savais ? s'étonna Aizen. Dire que j'ai cédé à Gin qui croyait que tu ignorais ce qu'était le Tumulte.

-Allez Aizen, ça vous fait du bien de sortir un peu de votre bureau. »

Le plus âgé eut un air amusé et reprit :

« Qu'en est-il de notre pari, Ichigo ?

-Le pari n'a jamais eu d'importance, Aizen, vous le savez parfaitement. Vous vouliez juste que je crois à l'espoir d'avoir une vie humaine pour que ça me soit arraché.

-Ouch, s'exclama Gin. Il vous rend bien plus méchant que vous n'êtes !

-J'ai l'habitude, mon cher Gin. Je suppose donc que mon sadisme primaire ne t'a pas donné l'occasion de découvrir d'extraordinaires choses… dont certaines très douces et agréables ? »

Ichigo cacha une rougeur sur ses joues avant de soupirer et de déclarer avec une honnêteté qui laissa ses interlocuteurs perplexes :

« Je veux rester avec Grimmjow, je l'aime. Mais le Tumulte… Jamais je ne supporterais de sacrifier des gens pour mon propre bonheur… »

Gin hocha la tête et s'assit sur le sol. Il encouragea Ichigo à faire pareil et Aizen comprit qu'ils allaient parler de Protecteur à Protecteur. Aussi il jugea qu'il ferait mieux d'aller voir Urahara jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé.

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai quitté mon rôle ?

-Pas avec certitude.

-La même raison qui pousse pas mal de gens à faire des conneries, Ichi ! plaisanta Gin, par amour !

-Hein ? s'étrangla Ichigo. Par amour… pour, pour Aizen ?

-Ce bâtard sans cœur, comme tu sembles le penser, n'en est pas un. C'est un homme d'affaires, un requin, faut qu'il tienne son image. Et pis c'est un sacré coup au pieu, sérieusement ! »

Si les mots de Gin étaient directs, ils eurent le mérite de détendre un peu Ichigo, presque à le faire rire.

« Bref, j'suis là pour te prévenir. Mère n'aime pas que ses enfants jouent contre elle. Donner naissance à un Protecteur l'affaiblit considérablement, c'est pour ça qu'elle veut nous garder même s'il faut être brutale.

-Je l'entends souvent pleurer…

-Ouais enfin c'est pas pour autant que j'aime ce qu'elle m'a fait. Le Tumulte, c'est sa manière de tout relâcher, pour réunir assez de force pour donner naissance à un nouveau Protecteur. La destruction autour est juste une conséquence. Y'en a pas eu de cataclysme quand je me suis cassé, pour ça que si ça pète cette fois, il y aura vraiment beaucoup de morts. »

Un poids apparut physiquement sur Ichigo qui se voûta d'un coup sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Comment as-tu pu quitter ton rôle de Protecteur ? »

L'ancien ondin afficha un large sourire.

« J'ai joué contre elle, j'ai été fou. J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour avoir justement le pouvoir de ne plus dépendre de Mère. J'ai été étonné de voir que ça fonctionnait et j'ai pu profiter de tous les avantages à être un triton sans les histoires de devoirs. Comme je n'étais pas mort ni en _sursis_ comme toi, elle ne pouvait déclencher le Tumulte et je lui avais échappé.

-Mais je peux…

-Sauf qu'elle a la rancune tenace. Pour se venger, elle a modifié l'eau pour que je devienne allergique au sel contenu dedans. Dorénavant je ne peux utiliser qu'une partie de mes pouvoirs et seulement nager dans les eaux douces ou les aquariums. Tu sais comme moi que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont comparables à l'océan. »

Ichigo baissa les yeux.

« J'te conseille pas cette solution. Parce que même si j'ai une vie d'humain qui me convient, l'océan me manque terriblement. Et elle trouvera une autre méthode pour te punir malgré tout… »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Si je résume… Je peux attendre sans rien faire et tout le monde meurt et moi avec ?

-Yep.

-Ou retourner à mon rôle et… abandonner Grimmjow.

-Les choses seront comme au départ.

-Et si je renonce à mon rôle tout simplement… Mère déclenche aussi le Tumulte. »

Quels choix prodigieux se manifestaient à lui ! Ichigo n'aurait presque pas eu à hésiter. Il se laissa tomber dans le sable, plus triste que jamais. Après un long silence où ni lui ni Gin ne parlèrent, il laissa finalement échapper :

« Tu sais… depuis le début je savais que ça finirait comme ça…

-Et pourtant tu l'as fait quand même. »

~ o ~

Quand Ichigo rejoignit enfin la jetée où mouillait le chalutier de pêche tout juste revenu de Grimmjow, c'était sans Gin. Ce dernier était parti retrouver Aizen probablement chez Urahara pour discuter du Tumulte, du choix qu'il ferait forcément, et des conséquences…

Pourtant Ichigo n'avait pas envie de pleurer, il était horriblement triste, mais cela avait dépassé le stade de la douleur. Il s'approcha du bateau et avisa Pantera qui bondit sur la jetée avant de décamper rapidement dévorer le petit poisson donné par son maître. Grimmjow descendit à son tour et son air grognon habituel devint aussi triste que celui d'Ichigo lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

Le pêcheur soupira. Il arriva à hauteur d'Ichigo et lui prit la main sans dire un mot pour rentrer chez eux. Ils croisèrent Gin et Aizen chez Urahara, mais ne s'attardèrent pas, préférant aller dans leur foyer. Ils s'installèrent au bord de l'eau, Ichigo dans les bras de son amant.

Ils n'avaient jamais autant resserré leur étreinte que ce jour-là.

« Dis, tu te souviens la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ? lança Grimmjow.

-Celle où tu avais le ventre ouvert après le naufrage ou ici ? plaisanta Ichigo sans grand entrain.

-Tu n'as jamais chanté depuis… »

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel comme pour rassembler ses souvenirs.

« Tu parlais très mal et je n'avais pas compris tout ce que tu avais dit…

-Tu étais quand même doué !

-Tu étais trop mignon… »

L'air transi d'amour n'allait pas particulièrement à un homme de la carrure et de la réputation de Grimmjow. Voire pas du tout. Mais ce contraste plaisait beaucoup à Ichigo.

« Toi tu l'étais moins.

-Je prendrai ça comme un compliment, Ichi. »

Les deux se sourirent brièvement avant que leurs expressions ne laissent place à la même tristesse. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, conscients qu'il était temps d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot, mais aucun n'avait le courage d'exploser la bulle.

« Quelles… options avons-nous ? »

Grimmjow se mortifia d'avoir ramené la réalité parmi eux, mais Ichigo lui prit la main et serra fort tout en continuant de regarder au loin sur l'horizon.

« Peu en réalité. Soit je renonce à mon rôle, je meurs et des cataclysmes ravagent des centaines de kilomètres. Soit je reste avec toi, on survit un temps jusqu'à ce que Mère se venge… Elle m'empêchera sûrement de te voir.

-Soit tu retournes avec Mer et tout redevient comme avant. »

L'ex-ondin acquiesça lentement. Grimmjow haussa les épaules et étouffa un rire nerveux.

« Comment je pourrais tenir tête à Mer ? Quelle belle-mère redoutable j'ai, n'est-ce pas…

-Je t'aime, Grimm. Je ne risquerai pas ta vie, et si reprendre mon rôle nous permet de revenir comme avant… Cela sera parfait. »

Grimmjow tourna la tête d'Ichigo vers lui avec délicatesse avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Non, c'qui serait parfait, ça serait que nous puissions aller d'un monde l'un et l'autre librement. »

Le rouquin afficha un sourire et passa ses bras autour du cou du pêcheur. Pendant quelques minutes, Grimmjow crut qu'Ichigo allait pleurer, mais au contraire, il semblait se détendre contre lui, comme s'il prenait du courage.

« Dans quelques heures le Tumulte va exploser.

-Si peu ? »

La phrase, étranglée par la voix tremblante de Grimmjow, faillit faire craquer Ichigo dans sa résolution. Il secoua la tête et posa son front sur celui parsemé de mèches bleues.

« C'est bien assez pour se montrer à quel point on s'aime, non ? »

~ o ~

Urahara, Aizen et les autres étaient plongés dans un silence de mort lorsqu'Ichigo arriva, suivi de son pêcheur, par le souterrain de la crique. Il affichait un léger sourire qui mit tout le monde mal à l'aise sauf peut-être Grimmjow qui lui tenait la main avec force.

Un regard de Kisuke, Ichigo acquiesça silencieusement. C'était l'heure.

Les deux amants quittèrent l'échoppe et marchèrent quelques minutes sur la plage d'Ieron, pieds nus sur le sable. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois éloignés du petit port et Ichigo ôta son pantalon d'abord puis le reste de ses vêtements. Grimmjow le regarda faire, interdit.

Prenant une inspiration, le Protecteur avança dans l'eau. Il ne commit pas l'erreur de regarder en arrière, s'enfonçant dans la mer jusqu'à ce que le niveau lui atteigne les premières côtes. Une fois immergé à un peu plus de moitié, il inspira et se tourna vers Grimmjow qui l'attendait sur le sable.

Ichigo hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, il allait s'adresser à Mère lorsque le pêcheur lui cria d'arrêter tout en se ruant vers lui. Il voulut lui dire de ne pas s'approcher, de ne pas rendre les choses plus difficiles, mais Grimmjow ne fit que le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre lui.

« Tu peux le dire maintenant, murmura-t-il. Elle peut reprendre son fils, mais je garde ton amour… »

Le jeune homme répondit à l'étreinte et, tout bas, s'adressa à Mère.

Quand il eut fini, Grimmjow sentit avec peine que le corps qui était si proche n'avait de nouveau plus de jambes, que sa main dans le dos se posait sur une nageoire, qu'elle s'emmêlait dans une longue chevelure. Une boule le prit à la gorge, l'étouffant presque et il garda les yeux fermés de peur de pleurer.

« Je t'aime, Grimm, ça ne changera jamais.

-Moi aussi, Ichi, purée c'que j't'aime… »

L'ondin étouffa un rire amusé, mais tendre en essuyant une larme qui coulait des yeux bleu perçant.

« Un grand gaillard comme toi qui pleure ? Je ne meurs pas, Grimm… Ne pleure pas.

-J'pleure pour toi, Ichi. Parce que je sais que t'en meurs d'envie, mais que tu dois être fort… »

Le Protecteur crispa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant et l'embrassa longuement sans redevenir humain pour autant. Ce n'était pas le but recherché du reste. Après un baiser qui dura de longues minutes, Ichigo murmura :

« Je reviens tout de suite, mon amour. Le temps de la rassurer.»

Grimmjow ne répondit pas, la voix trop étranglée.

Ichigo recula un peu et se laissa choir dans l'eau avant de disparaître.

Le pêcheur demeura immobile, les vagues à mi-hauteur, les yeux sur l'horizon. Ses bras ballants cachés sous l'eau semblaient encore étreindre l'ondin qui était maintenant loin, mais lui ne pouvait se résoudre à rebrousser chemin, même pour attendre le retour de son amant.

Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Grimmjow inspira longuement pour calmer sa respiration et contenir sa douleur. Expiration. Il ne devait pas penser aux moments magnifiques qu'il avait vécus avec Ichigo. Inspiration. Ne pas songer à l'allégresse qui l'avait envahi lorsque son amant avait gagné des jambes. Expiration. Oublier à jamais le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Inspiration. L'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé et qui ne serait jamais plus la même. Expiration. La frustration…

« Bordel… »

L'homme secoua la tête, une seule larme coulait sur sa joue et son visage inspirait juste du chagrin. Si Ichigo était mort, ça aurait presque été plus facile de s'en remettre.

Plus loin, spectateurs silencieux, Aizen et les autres baissèrent la tête. Ichigo et son sens du devoir, cela forçait le respect. Urahara se redressa tout à coup, étonnant Yoruichi qui tenta de le retenir. Le marchand se dirigeait d'un pas certain sur la jetée, vers Grimmjow qui gardait l'air d'une âme en peine. Comme possédé, Kisuke s'approcha jusqu'à être à hauteur du pêcheur.

Grimmjow tourna la tête pour voir qui osait venir vers lui avec, certainement, l'intention de le réconforter. Cependant il fut choqué de voir l'original du village le regarder de deux yeux absolument irréels. Comme s'ils reflétaient la…

« Mer ? murmura le pêcheur abasourdi. Mer… ? »

Il avait du mal à contenir sa surprise, que se passait-il ? Il sursauta tout à coup quand Ichigo surgit de sous l'eau et lui ordonna d'écouter attentivement ce que Kisuke allait dire.

« Tous les ans, commença la voix transformée d'Urahara à l'adresse d'Ichigo, lorsque les Marcheurs de la nuit se lèveront, tu auras deux jambes toi aussi et tu les accompagneras. Le soleil montera dans le ciel et tu pourras jouer aux humains. Mais quand il ira se coucher, tu retourneras à ton devoir. »

Les deux amants ne purent s'empêcher de pleurer de joie même pour une si maigre concession de la part de Mère.

« Tu n'auras plus à être jaloux d'eux, Ichi, murmura Grimmjow en embrassant l'ondin. Plus jamais… »

Ichigo sourit, radieux.

~ o ~

_Epilogue,_

_Quinze ans plus tard_

« Depuis ce temps à Ieron, on raconte d'années en années l'histoire de Grimmjow le pêcheur taciturne et du Protecteur Ichigo qui s'aimèrent d'amour tendre. »

Urahara se tenait dans un petit cercle d'enfants qui l'écoutaient, émerveillés.

« Mais ils ont continué à s'aimer, hein ? s'inquiéta une petite fille.

-Bien sûr ! Chaque jour qui se levait, ils allaient se retrouver et ils passaient souvent la journée ensemble. Grimmjow sur son Optimist, la lumière du couchant le nimbant de feu tandis qu'Ichigo, toujours fidèle au rendez-vous, lui parlait de ce qu'il avait vu sous l'eau.

-Mais Grimmjow est…

-Hélas oui il est mort il y a des années maintenant. Il n'a pas échappé une troisième fois aux tempêtes des Grandes Pêches et Mer a pris son âme. Mais pour le remercier de son amour vivace envers son fils, lui a accordé l'éternité auprès de lui, tous les deux sous l'eau… »

Kisuke parlait avec un sourire triste, comme un parent évoquerait un fils chéri disparu dont les souvenirs seraient à jamais présents autour de lui.

« Et si vous tendez l'oreille lorsque vous êtes en mer, vous pourrez peut-être les entendre se parler. Parfois l'un chante au large tandis que l'autre écoute et d'autres fois, on peut les apercevoir fendre les flots. »

Un petit garçon essuya une larme sur sa joue et regarda ses camarades comme s'il posait une question silencieuse.

« Racontez-la encore, Urahara-san ! S'il vous plaît !

-Oui, s'il vous plaît ! »

Le marchand sourit et reprit calmement :

« Il était une fois Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un homme sans histoire… »

**FIN**

* * *

_So ! Voilà, c'est terminé __  
Il n'y aura pas de suite, pas la peine de supplier._

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en penser !_

_**Remerciements à**__ : _BlackNell, kawa-sensei, Nass, miliee7, AliceGarden, Misaki Hoshi, Noa death, Ayu, Saeymi, Lylyn972, Ishtar Nana, Kaita-Chan, Crazy White Rabbit, Clairaice, Mugetsu, My-Panda, Bankara, Ariel Camel, jfvbb, LuunaCrazy, Lynn, Ekio Kimiko, PetiteBulle, Eldar-Melda, Staaa, Nekotee, Yaoi Rosa-chan, Grimm-sama, Boys-Love-Yaoi, dollylix, shishi-sama, Tsukiba, Patate-douce-sama, Ame no Uzume Nabeshima, Feather-of-blood, Ecko-22, Narhia, Inocencia, tsuki116 chan, Ninie-san, Missy Gumi, Ritsu, luciole eteinte, Ekane-lys, Imaza Jones, ZabiZarbi, Ronsheep, Patate crue, Mermaid Motel, Katheliina, Lovely-bubble, lili-199, Bakavelique, Bellone, JuneYiu, Millyel, DarkAngeliDragonne, Arienlys, Damon-64, Lily Joke, Bixwing, gaarasama123 et Ginhyeong

_**pour vos reviews que j'ai toujours su apprécier à leur valeur même si je n'y répondais pas toujours.**_

**J'ai aussi laissé un mot sur ma page de profil pour expliquer quelques trucs !**

**Au plaisir !**

**Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**


End file.
